Future and Present Clash
by greyrocks
Summary: Future Konoha is being destroyed and the solution lies in the present. For anything to change Sasuke and Naruto have to come together once again...with some help from their future daughter. TIMETRAVEL FIC / YAOI / For AntiquityDreams and Supernovadobe
1. The Stranger Makes Contact

Future & Present Clash

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I merely let my imagination wonder off…..

Give a round of applause for **Sentence Stringer** for doing an amazing job at beta-ing this chapter.

This story is a present to **AntiquityDreams** and **DemonicGaara (aka Supernovadobe)** who have not only shown the world their amazing cosplays and vibrant energy, but also their love. They showed that homosexuality is not wrong and abnormal but as natural and beautiful as any heterosexual love. They not only inspire those who are looking for their significant other but also those who already found them and motivate them to keep going and fight for what they believe in. I hope you enjoy this and wish you all the best.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

The Fifth Hokage, drunken Lady Tsunade, was in her office secretly drinking sake when the first notice arrived. Until then, it had been a calm day with just the usual mountains of paperwork, but the old routine was broken when Shizune came running in, urgency in her voice and shock covering her features. Tsunade quickly hid the emptied bottle in her desk drawer.

"Hokage-sama, you must come to the front gate immediately. You are not going to believe it!" She noticed Tsunade's overly innocent face and asked, "Were you drinking sake? You're on duty! I'll scowl you later; now please come with me."

Tsunade ran at top speed with Shizune at her heels. The scene that awaited her was one she was not expecting and of which she never even dreamed. After breaking through the shinobi barrier that seemed to be circling something just outside the northern gate of Konohagakure, she came upon a body stretched out on the ground. She had obviously seen bodies before, but what was particularly surprising about this body was its pale, blue skin and the shark-like features on its face. Next to the corpse lay an enormous sword that not many men could hold without a great deal of effort, or that would be the case if it was in one piece. The chakra-sucking sword known as Samehada was broken into five pieces.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, missing-nin and wanted Akatsuki member. The ANBU on patrol found him 8 minutes ago. They say the body just appeared; they sensed no one approaching. They left a note," Shizune said, as she handed a note to the stunned Hokage.

_Please deliver to Tsunade-Baachan at Hokage Tower._

_P.S. The other one got away._

_But don't worry; I will bring another Akatsuki gift tomorrow._

_Best Wishes,_

_xxx U.U.N.S. xxx_

_This looks like something Naruto would write. It screams hyperactivity, _Tsunade thought, reading the note over again.

"Tsunade-sama? Are you okay?" Shizune asked, looking worryingly towards her master. Who knew how this event would affect the village?

"Do you have any idea what UUNS might stand for?"

"Not that I can think of. It's a bit unusual for initials; most people only have two names," Shizune answered, eyeing her master's facial expression.

Tsunade re-read the note. She looked at the ANBU shinobi next to her. "Take the body, and begin an emergency autopsy. See if you can get any clues about what types of attacks he suffered. Send Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Neji, and Shikamaru to my office immediately."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

At that very moment, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were making their way out of the village. They saw the group gathered at the gates. As Naruto approached, he put his hands behind is head. "Neh, Obaa-chan, what's all this? You're blocking a man on his way to a mission—" His eyes widened at seeing Kisame's body. "Kisame? How did he get here? Is he really dead?"

"Enough talk, Naruto. On with your mission!" the Hokage commanded, nearly shouting at the teen.

"Geez, don't get your knickers in a twist, old woman."

The Hokage nearly popped a vein, but it was Sakura who shouted, "Who are you calling old? NARUTO! Don't speak like that to Hokage-sama, YOU BAKA!" She punched him in the face, and Naruto went flying. Sakura bowed to Tsunade and left the village, followed by Sai.

Tsunade faced her subordinates. "Clean this up now! Search the woods for chakra signatures and scents," she yelled and ran back to her office.

From a nearby tree, a figure watched and smiled before disappearing with the wind.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were walking down the road. Naruto had been massaging his swollen cheek for a while.

"I wonder what happened to him. It must have been someone incredible. I remember Kisame went up against Kakashi-sensei, Gai, and Asuma, and he still won. He put Kakashi-sensei in the hospital for a long time," Naruto said.

"When was this?" Sai asked, smiling.

"It was before you came. It was even before my training with Ero-Sennin."

Sai adopted a very concentrated expression on his pale face.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now; we have a mission to worry about," Sakura cut in sharply.

"It's not like an escort mission is any big deal," Naruto said, sighing. "Baa-chan should be giving me A-rank missions as Hokage training," he whined.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes. They decided to start running, wanting to get the three day mission over with quickly. They didn't want to admit they were all anxious to find out what exactly happened to the dead Akatsuki member and if it had any link to their lost friend.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikamaru stood in the Hokage's office. Shikamaru was taking his turn reading the note. When he finished, he handed it to Kakashi.

"Well it's pretty obvious that it was written by a female. I don't know what kind of male would sign his notes with triple kisses. How bothersome," Shikamaru reported with a bored voice.

"One thing we have to take notice of is the fact that Hokage-sama has no children, and only one person in this entire village refers to her as _Baa-chan_. As strong as Naruto is, there is no way he could have taken Kisame by himself or even with help. We must remember he almost took out three Jounin with little effort," Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded, "The note refers to _the other one_. Do you have any idea who that may be?"

"Last time we encountered Kisame, he was paired up with fellow Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi," Gai said.

"There is the possibility that this person may not know his affiliation with the city. In either case, we should post a lookout tomorrow and try to capture them when they deliver the next _gift_," Yamato suggested.

At that moment, a medic-nin burst into the room. "Hokage-sama, the emergency autopsy you requested is yet to be completed, but I have the primary findings already. Permission to begin report." Tsunade nodded. "Very well, we have established the cause of death, and I must say we were all shocked. On the outside of his body, everything looks relatively normal: no signs of major fighting, just a few bruises and cuts. However, when we opened him up, his internal organs were almost completely burned, some even torn to pieces. His chakra channels were totally shattered. It was a massive internal attack at the microcellular level, exactly the same as—"

"Naruto's," Tsunade finished.

"That's impossible," Kakashi said, his visible eye widened in shock. "Naruto knows he isn't supposed to use that move."

"I know, Kakashi; I saw Naruto this morning, and his arms were completely fine, so it couldn't have been him. This means we are dealing with someone that knows Naruto."

"Frankly speaking, no one in our groups besides Naruto can do that move; I've heard from the others what it looked like and his condition after he used it. If anyone we know managed to copy it, we would know because we would be able to see the damage. As far as I know, none of our friends have been admitted to Konoha Hospital for some time," Shikamaru said, before adding a very quiet, "How troublesome."

"I don't remember any situation where the possibility of copying that move could have emerged. We were by ourselves in the desert the first time he used it, and during training both Yamato and I checked the woods every day for intruders and found no one," Kakashi said.

"Perhaps it's a coincidence. This person may have thought of the technique at the same time or even before Naruto." Everyone looked at Shizune as she spoke; it was quite unusual for her to speak in these meetings. "The Rasengan is, after all, the Fourth's most famous technique. Someone may have seen it and developed it themselves, just like Naruto did."

"Which gives us another clue: he or she is a wind element user, so we should make sure we have earth and water element users in our defense, as well as experts in mid to long range fighting, since wind is primarily a close range combat style," Shikamaru added.

"Very well, Shikamaru, you make up the tactics. Tell me when they are finished. The body was discovered this morning at 9:21, so we can assume that the timing tomorrow will be similar. You have until midnight. Go!" He nodded and disappeared in a shinobi fashion along with the others.


	2. The Removal of the Seal

Future & Present Clash

* * *

The sound of the water cascading down from the high fall drifted continuously into the natural cave behind the deadly drop of liquid. He had his eyes closed, listening to the natural melody around him. His mind was going back three years, as it usually did whenever he found himself resting. He had his arm over his eyes, but that did not help to erase the visions of blond hair and sky blue eyes, the goofy grin and loud voice of his best friend, a best friend he had only spend a few minutes with in the past few years, one whilst trying to kill him in the middle of a destroyed hideout and another whilst being saved by him from a falling flying country.

'_That idiot is still trying to save me. Like I need to be saved' _he thought bitterly but the small portion of his mind, one that he had tried in vain to crush for the past few years, reminded him that the bond he so tried to hate was the only bond that kept him sane since he met that dobe all those years ago. The trouble was that the small part of his brain that constantly kept an image of Naruto in his mind had begun to grow and grow and the bond that he believed to be a brotherly one turned out to be much stronger and filled with as much romantic love as ever. But no matter how he felt towards the blond idiot he could never follow that love.

'_It's not like they will welcome a missing-nin with open arms, my clan depends on me to survive'_ but the Uchihas no longer had a place in Konoha so rebuilding his clan was not much of importance now. But sometimes he wondered what his life would be if he had staid. Probably he would have become weak and then married some girl for the sake of it and have children, Naruto would have been his best man whilst Sakura cried and sulked in a corner somewhere. He chuckled, he could bet that a tiny portion of Naruto was happy Sasuke was gone, now there was no one to stand between him and Sakura, they could be already married with a kid by now for all he knew. They could both be Jounin for all he cared. 

All Uchiha Sasuke wanted was power, power to kill his brother and avenge his clan. Yes that was the main priority. What he would do after he did not know, since he was eight all he cared about was becoming stronger and stronger to fulfil his single ambition, not caring if he had friends or simply lived in loneliness. Truth was, now nearly seventeen, his mission was reaching completion, he had learned all he could from Orochimaru and practiced everyday hoping to have enough power to kill Itachi. He knew the old snake was almost finished with his preparations for the body transfer technique but Sasuke had no intentions of letting him take over his body, he was stronger than the old snake, he knew that, and he was planning to kill him sometime soon. However he had to kill Kabuto first, Orochimaru would have a hard time without his assistant to prepare his medicines and so would become slightly weak for a few days.

A splash interrupted his train of thought, splashes were common around here because of the waterfall but this sounded like someone just divided into the water, if there was someone around here they better run off before he electrocuted them; this was after all his private training ground. He walked out from behind the water fall and looked down at the natural pool under him; he saw a silhouette swimming under the water making its way to the shore. The surface of the water was broken by a blond head with black highlights, and it rouse he identified the body was definitely female. She had an orange sleeveless shirt and black shorts and incredibly pale skin, very much like his own, but was otherwise barefoot and had no weapons or shinobi gear that he could see on her. He silently hid behind a rock, he knew he could listen and see her much clearly from there. He then analysed if she was a danger or merely someone in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Okkkay! I won't fall off this time! Stupid rock so slippery" somehow the way she talked made him remember Naruto. She went jumped on top of a large boulder which he guessed she had fallen from and resulted in the splash that awoke him from his mind travelling. Her back was still turned to him so he could not see her face. He saw her arms move slightly, but they were so fast he hardly noticed. The words that came out of her mouth ultimately shocked him.

"_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_" (Fire Element: Blazing Fireball)

Sasuke's eyes widened, that technique was mostly used by the Uchiha clan, how could this stranger know it? His hand instantly went to his sword, one: this person was a shinobi, two: she knew a Uchiha unique jutsu which could possibly mean she had a sharingan which enabled her to copy it. His surprise did not end there, because the jutsu expanded throughout the whole valley and even scorched the rocky valley walls. The heat from the massive fireball hit Sasuke in the face and he fell backwards. He got back up straight away; the fireball was now gone.

'_Great_' he thought '_a jutsu that big must have cut her chakra levels by at least half, she should be getting tired_, _I can take her down' _he planned to ask her exactly how she managed to do such a large jutsu, especially one that belonged to his family. The stranger was silent for a moment and then jumped in the air, fist up. Sasuke noticed that her hair (which went down to the middle of her back) was now dry as a result from the heat given off by the jutsu, and the black highlights he thought he saw were actually dark blue and now shinned in the sun; the remaining blond hair was exactly the same shade as Naruto's.

"I did it!" she planned to land, but her foot slipped on the wet surface and splashed into the water. She came out looking annoyed. Sasuke felt it, the tip of a kunai touching the back of his neck, his eyes widened in shock.

"I knew you would come out if you saw me using that jutsu. Uchiha Sasuke" a voice said behind him.

'_What? A clone?_' he thought

The tip of the kunai was removed and he turned around. Finally he saw her face, a young one, around his age, what he didn't expect was her face to be covered by a mask; exactly like the one his old sensei uses only white in colour, with only an opening for the mouth. Blue eyes just like _his _eyes, was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of some kind of meat cooking; he noticed the sky was dark. He groaned as he sensed a headache coming. _What happened? _He was lying down; he didn't feel anything restraining him which was good. He turned his head; the young woman was sitting by a fire cooking a rabbit which she was in the process of sprinkling some herbs on. The fire was right next to him.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"Calm down, I mean you no harm. My name is Namikaze Sasunara, I'm a Seals masters, I knocked you out and removed Orochimaru's seal from you, he could track you with it and it would eventually kill you, whether you wanted it or not. You're going to be a bit disoriented for a bit, it will pass. Your chakra is purifying itself"

"It's impossible to remove that Seal" Sasuke glanced at his neck, it was plain, there was nothing there, shocked he ran his hand over the spot where the seal should be. Usually the skin was warmer around that area, but now it was smooth and the temperature was the same as the rest of his body. Damn it without that seal he did not have enough power to kill Orochimaru and his brother now. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. He was seriously annoyed now.

"Is this some sort of genjutsu?"

Sasunara rolled her eyes, she cut a rabbit leg for herself and looking at Sasuke with her large blue eyes she said, "Come on help yourself" she threw the kunai at Sasuke who caught it. Sasuke cut a leg as well and performed a jutsu to determine if it was poisoned, not caring if it offended the cook, who was now rolling her eyes again.

"So have any family around here?" she asked innocently.

Silence

"Friends?"

Silence

"Master?"

His eye twitched

"Oh, judging from your clothes, Orochimaru right?"

His eyes stared into her face, she grinned.

"I hope you don't mind but I finished your master off two days ago, a few hours before I met you actually. Did I mention you've been sleeping for two days?"

Sasuke tried to get up, but his legs gave out under him, "What did you do to me?" his voice was getting angrier.

She looked innocent, how could someone like her have killed Orochimaru?

"I told you I removed the Seal and your body is getting used to it, geez could you be anymore ungrateful?" he noticed a hint of hurt in her voice.

For some reason he felt bad, he had no explanation but he felt this really deep connection to her, it was different from the love he felt for Naruto but he felt like if he separated from her he would hurt all over. Noticing his pained expression, she grinned and hugged him.

Shock spread through his veins. No one had hugged him for years; the last proper hug he had received was from his mother, the morning of her last day of life. He stiffened and tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge. Her grip was made of metal, how could someone with such a slim body have such strength, much more than his own?

"I've looked everywhere for you" she said into his hair, he noted that she said this with great relief.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I came to get you"

"Why should I go with you? I don't know you; I have half a mind to kill you" Sasuke said, his face emotionless as usual.

"You know you could show some emotion from time to time, so far I've only seen expression on your face whilst you're sleeping. So who's Naruto?"

Sasuke was taken back, but he didn't show it, "How do you know that name?"

"You kept saying it during your sleep. You don't have to say anything, but I am a good listener"

……Silence…..

"And obviously you are not a talker" she said.

Sasuke sighed. It felt strange, he couldn't refuse her. Maybe it was some kind of poison! He was worried about poison in the food, but maybe she already poisoned him, a truth serum or some other kind of medicine that made it harder to refuse her.

"I didn't poison you if that's what you are worried about"

How did she know what he was thinking?

"It's your eyes, in case you're wondering how I'm doing it. I can read people very easily, your eyes are the window to your soul, has no one ever told you that?"

"Hn" he said. He lay down, back towards her. He analysed his position, his sword was right next to him, but his right arm was still frozen, his legs would not obey him, only is left moved properly but he could feel the sensation gradually but slowly return to his body, it would take a while. Maybe he could stay and learn who she was and then perhaps find out how she killed Orochimaru like she claimed. He didn't go to sleep but instead waited for her to fall asleep first. His eyes began to close against his will. He heard her cleaning up; when she was finished she jumped atop a nearby tree and fell asleep. Seriously, didn't she know that trees give out carbon dioxide during the night? She would suffocate, but oh well, it's not like he could stand up and get her down. He turned his head towards her, she had her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face, he activated his Sharingan and read her chakra levels, he could see she had a massive reserve but not much larger than his, so how did she manage to do such a large jutsu back in the waterfall?

A bush nearly shock, his eyes snapped open. A large fox came out, smelling the air for predators, the fur was a shinning orange-red, its eyes were red too which Sasuke thought was odd, foxes have dark eyes. It came closer, to be honest Sasuke was not really scared he generally got along well with animals; they were silent like him and mostly lonely too. The fox came closer and nuzzled his hand. He moved his hand through the fur; it was so soft and warm. The fox lay down next to him and Sasuke found his eyes closing and both fell asleep.


	3. Future In Danger

Future & Present Clash

Chapter 4

* * *

Everyone was in position, on high alert and covered by trees, even the Hokage was hidden waiting for the stranger to show. They had shinobi in the trees, hidden behind bushes and even some waiting underground, weapons in their hands. A lone figure approached the gate; head and body covered by a white cloak; walked slowly and stopped at exactly the same spot where Kisame's body was found. But no one saw any kind of body bag on them. The figure leaned down and placed a standard size, black scroll on the ground and opened it, they made hand seals which were so fast that no one managed to see what they were. With a puff of smoke the scroll was replaced with Deidara's body. The shinobi instantly took action; Shikamaru's Shadow Bind Technique immediately took control of the suspect; a suspect that did nothing to stop the shinobi coming at them. Kakashi held the person's arms from behind and Yamato and Tsunade landed in front of the now restrained figure. Yamato pulled the cloak off.

* * *

The person was in fact a woman, a young woman actually. Said woman was now in Tsunade's office; Kakashi still held her arms and Shikamaru still held her shadow. Even Morino Ibiki was there in case his skills as master interrogator were needed. Overall the word was shock. In front of them stood a young woman, probably eighteen, but it was hard to tell since half of her pale skinned face (minus her mouth) was covered by a white mask, only allowing bright blue eyes to be seen. She was wearing an orange sleeveless top with black, tight fitting shorts which seemed to be made of a stretchy material at the same time. She had bandages on both her arms and some over her black socks which went all the way to her knees. Her hair was blond, cut in an unusual way for a woman, the hair on the top part of her head was cut short, like a man's, making it stick up, the remaining of her hair fell down the middle of her back. Highlights of dark blue were scattered around. On her forehead was a Konoha forehead protector, but no one knew who she was, so they couldn't figure out why she had one. Tsunade analysed her physical structure. Her arms were not overly filled but she could see the strength under them, her legs were firm with muscle, obviously this person was a shinobi in her prime, her body was perfectly sculpted for S-rank missions.

"Geez if you wanted to meet all you to do was ask, there was no need to involve the ANBU, or even Kakashi-sensei and every one else. Hello there Ibiki, I would shake your hand but my hands are literally tied"

Tsunade ignored her "State your name, age, where you are from, what is your purpose here and how you came into possession on the Akatsuki bodies" the Hokage said.

She stranger smiled, "My name is Namikaze Sasunara, I am eighteen years old, I was born here in Konoha, I am here to help you get rid of the Akatsuki, I was in possession of the bodies because I killed them, now that I answered your questions can I go and get some ramen?"

"How come you have the Fourth's last name? Are you related to him?" the Hokage continued.

Sasunara nodded

"Are you a shinobi?"

Another nodded.

"What rank?"

"Look Baa-chan, I will answer your questions truthfully if you allow me to get my arms back, my shadow released and send Shizune, Ibiki and Shikamaru out. I give you my shinobi word that I will not try anything"

Tsunade studied her expression; she seemed truthful as she stared at her trying to find a weak spot, usually it was the eyes that gave it away, but she only saw sincerity.

At that moment Jiraya came in through the window, "Tsunade you are never going to believe it, apparently someone is killing off Akatsuki, and they got three alrea-" he was looking at Tsunade at first but he now looked around the room.

"Haa! Sasunara you got caught already! My! You haven't changed a bit" the toad Sannin said, looking straight at the restrained shinobi.

"Ero-Sennin!" Sasunara got her arms free quite easily, sending Kakashi flying into a nearby wall and apparently she had been pretending it was working because she ran towards Jiraya and Shikamaru's Shadow Bind couldn't do anything to stop her. She opened her arms and hugged Jiraya tightly, he would have complained about his bones almost breaking but Sasunara's breast were squashed between them and he didn't seem to mind. She broke apart, not noticing his perverted expression; he quickly recovered before she _could_ notice.

"Do you two know each other?" Tsunade asked, vein popping on her forehead.

"Ero-Sennin is my point of contact" Sasunara said smiling, she sighed "You know what? I don't care if all of you find out, I'm here to help out and having secrets doesn't improve the situation. I mean Ero-Sennin didn't mind so you shouldn't too"

"That's the spirit Sasunara-chan! You tell them!" Ero-Sennin said leaning over her, trying to peak over the top of her shirt.

Shikamaru was helping Kakashi, trying to get him down, since he was stuck butt in into the wall. Everyone else stared at the stranger.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked her voice full of annoyance.

"Baa-chan calm down" Sasunara said, smiling.

"Don't call me, the only one that calls me that is Na-"

"-My father" Sasunara said grinning.

Everyone went "Huh?!"

She grinned harder.

"My whole name is Uchiha Uzumaki-Namikaze Sasunara"

………..Silence…………..

"WHAT?!" Tsunade screamed.

"Please allow me to explain" Sasunara, questions were flying around, all of them frantic to know what she meant. She tried to speak but she could even hear herself.

Jiraya whistled, loud. "Everyone please listen. Its important, she came here with the sole purpose of preventing the complete annihilation of Konoha" the others quietened down.

"As I was saying my name is Uchiha Uzumaki-Namikaze Sasunara, most of you here don't know but Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, in order words his father was the Fourth Hokage, and when he finds out he will change his name to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, if I told you my surname was Uchiha-Uzumaki it would have given too much away, my plan was to use my grandfather's name and then gradually feed you the details. But then again I don't really stick to plans, I'm too much like my father" she grinned, scratching the back of her head.

"How exactly are you related to Naruto then?" Shikamaru asked still not believing her.

"He's my father, isn't it obvious? I mean the mask covers a lot of my face but you can still see the hair and eyes right?" her voice showed that she didn't get it.

"Ha ha" Shikamaru laughed disbelievingly, "Naruto is sixteen, your eighteen, how is that possible?"

Sasunara turned her large, blue eyes and stared at Shikamaru, "I never said I was from this time, did I?"

"What?" Tsunade asked, her voice failing.

Sasunara grinned, "Ero-Sennin had the same reaction, he's my point of contact when I time travel, I first met him ten years ago; although for me it was about two weeks ago. I explained everything to him, when I travel I have to have someone who knows me in case something happens and I need help"

"Damn your good liar, your heart beet isn't even changing" Kakashi said.

"That's because I'm not lying. I come from about twenty-one years in the future"

"What are you talking about? Time travel is completely impossible" Yamato said.

"People thought that creating wood as a jutsu was impossible yet you and I both know that is not true, Yamato-sensei" her glare was turned from Shikamaru to the ANBU elite.

"You mean…" Yamato said.

"I guess I'll have to show you" She made very quick seals with her hands

"_Wind Element: Mass __Flying Thunder God Technique_" no one saw anything they just zoomed so fast through the window that the next thing they knew they were at the training grounds, three blocks of wood stood a few meters away from them.

"That was the Fourth's most famous move! How could you adapt it to transport so many people? " Tsunade said, her voice shaking.

"Now for the demonstration" ignoring her question, Sasunara walked back a few meters, she continued to explain as she prepared.

"Ever since I was four I have trained my body and mind to withstand any hardship, I starved, did not sleep for weeks at a time and constantly opened my chakra gates to accustom my body to harsh environments and violent surges of chakra. I was born a prodigy, I was the first Impossible Child to be born and I did not let people down. In me runs the blood of the two strongest shinobi of all times and through a life of training I managed to master all the elements, surpassing my own parents by the age of thirteen"

"Master all elements? That's impossible" Shikamaru said.

"It's impossible for most, but one only has to exceptionally smart to figure it out; to observe how each elemental chakra moves around the body and then mould their own chakra to fit its unique movements. You can't do it unless you have Sharingan as special as mine and a Byuukugan would help too. Observe"

Super fast seals again, "_Wind Element: Spiralling Hurricane_" the wind picked up, the trees began to shake, and a massive hurricane erupted in the middle of the field before disappearing as if it was never there.

"_Fire Element: Blazing Fireball_" The Uchiha's trademark fire jutsu expanded over the whole field, setting the trees on fire.

"_Water Element: Erupting Twin Dragon_" two massive dragons erupted from the palms of her hands and put out the blazing trees.

"_Lightning Element: Full Body Chidori_", at that Kakashi's eye widened even more. The Chidori had spread throughout her whole body, covering her from head to toe; she smashed it against the trees, reducing about hundred trees to ashes.

"_Earth Element: God Boulder Smash_" the ground under them shock and cracked, but Sasunara stopped the jutsu before any large scale disaster occurred.

All of them (minus Jiraya who already knew about her power) were speechless, they did not know what to say, this was too much power for one person. Shikamaru was the first to recover.

"That still doesn't explain how you time travel"

"Calm your horses Shikamaru-san. For one to time travel they need three things, one: they need massive amounts of chakra, two: they need to master all elements and their combinations and three: they need the most focused and concentrated mind, since they have to focus on what time they want to land in, making each seal exactly 0.5 seconds apart whilst opening the Fourth Dimensional Gate"

"What do you mean element combinations?" Kakashi asked.

"Exactly what it sounds, wood is a combination of earth and water isn't it? Yet Yamato can do it, but that is because the First could, because he was the first with the right mental stability to fuse the two elements in perfect synchronisation"

"What other one's are there then?" Shizune asked.

"Almost all of you have witnessed at least three already, the Ice Element a combination of water and cold wind, Crystal Element which is earth and fire and Sand Element which is earth and wind. Then there is Wood Element and from here there are many possibilities since different elements can be created depending on the heat of the fire. There is Lava Element, which is earth mixed with a relatively hot fire, then there is my personal favourite, I'm surprised no one tried to do it before; a combination of earth with an extremely hot fire, then compressed by wind and lightning and finally cooled with water; basically a combination of all the elements and you get the ultimate ability: Metal Element jutsu" she grinned.

….Silence……..

"Geez can you be any ruder? Here I am giving you valuable information and you say nothing. Ero-Sennin say something!"

"Give them time Sasu-chan, you just opened their eyes to the impossible"

Kakashi recovered first, "Are these your only abilities? How do you know how to use Chidori?"

Sasunara shook her head, "I've mastered Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu and I have completely revolutionised the world of Sealing jutsu. As for Chidori, you taught me it along with my father, I graduated from the academy when I was six, went on a travel with Jiraya until I was eight, then took my Chunnin exams and finally became a Jounin six months later. All of you along with my parents taught me everything I know, I learned medical Ninjutsu from Sakura-sama. By ten years of age I had learned all your moves, including all the kekkei genkai of each family in Konoha"

"What? Even my Shadow technique?" Shikamaru asked. Sasunara nodded. "How?" he asked

"I told you my parents are great, I was born with an exceptional Sharingan, the reason kekkei genkai exist is because individual families have figured out the secret chakra moulding for that technique and refuse to share it until the exact formula of the technique was imbedded into the unique chakra signature of each family, but I couldn't help myself, I was born with my father's arrogance and pigheadedness, it's the curse of most smart people, we cant help but have a thirst for knowledge. But don't worry I'm will not become like Orochimaru" shivers ran up her arms.

"You still haven't explained how you have such massive chakra reserves, you say you a Sharingan even though Naruto does not have one. Did you steal one?" Kakashi asked

"I just told you I was born with it"

"I don't care what you say, you are a too great concentration of power" Ibiki said.

"That's what you told me before I convinced you to teach me your ways of interrogations"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "I get it, you claim to be Naruto's child, then the Kyuubi must have something to do with your abilities, after all none of the other Jinchuuriki have had children so the possible effects on bearing a child are unprecedented, however for you to have a Sharingan and the Uchiha name you would have be the daughter of one, which means that your mother must be a surviving member of the Uchiha's"

Sasunara's smile widened, "Wow, he really takes after you, but I'm afraid you are not completely correct"

Before Shikamaru could ask what she meant, Sasunara continued, "It's true, the Kyuubi does have something to do with it but genetics play a big part too"

Yamato remembered something she had said, "Wait you said that you were the first of the Impossible Children, what did you mean?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that, since that is what I like more about myself-"

"You really are arrogant" Tsunade whispered. Sasunara ignored her, a corner of her mouth rose in a smirk.

"My parents are Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and …..Uchiha Sasuke, I am what people call a Child of Men"


	4. Connecting with Sasuke

Future & Present Clash

Chapter 5

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sun hitting his face, his fox companion was gone and he found that he had regained mobility of his body. He looked around for his strange rescuer. He was seriously pissed off with her, she had removed the seal, and although he had loathed the thing, it meant he now had less chakra and power at his disposal in which to fight Itachi and Orochimaru, but apparently the latter was already dead. He picked his katana, why did she leave it right next to him? It was like an invitation to kill her. She came up behind him, fruits held in her arms.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, sleep well? Breakfast?" she held out her arms, signalling him to pick from the apples, pears, raspberries and blackberries she held. He took an apple and a pear and she ate the rest. Silence settled between them. Not for long.

"So who are you?" Sasuke asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I thought you weren't a talker"

"Hn"

"Fine, I told you already, my name is Namikaze Sasunara, I came here to kill Orochimaru"

"How did you kill him? Were you hired by anyone to kill him?"

"I used a technique called _Rasen Shuuriken_, and no, no one hired me. As for your name, it was pretty obvious, not many Uchihas running around are there?" she gave a nervous laugh, "Huhum, anyways I saw you training and I thought 'well I'll take him as my pupil'. But seriously we have to get rid of that anger filled/depressed/lonely/emo attitude you have going on there. Embrace nature, smile... hug" she grinned and opened her arms.

Sasuke's hand twitched towards his katana.

"Just kidding... hehehe. But on a serious note, if you are going to continue being like that I won't teach you any of my _awesome_ techniques. I killed your master so I feel like I have to take over your training to compensate"

_**INNER SASUNARA:**_

_**Otou-san BAKA!!! How can you look like an expressionless zombie! What happened to my super cool dad who used to bring me pancakes and ramen in bed when I was sick? TEME I'll kick the shit out of you until you return to normal. HA HA HA!**_

"Why would I want to learn from a kid like you? You're my age"

"We both know in the shinobi world age means little, take yourself as an example, your sixteen and already have more power than some Jounin only wish for. And I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen and engaged baka"

"Engaged huh? Does he know you are here? Shouldn't you be home, preparing for your big, white, puffy wedding day?" sarcasm drenched his words.

_Good his already getting out if his shell, maybe teasing is the key, _she thought. She felt a tug in her mind, flashes of an office and familiar faces_. Okay I got caught, which means I have little time, maybe three weeks._

"I'm only getting married next year teme, maybe if you survive my training you can attend"

"Hn"

"Okay, get ready, I will teach whilst we are travelling, there is a town nearby with a hot spring, we can stop there"

"Where are you from? I don't see a forehead protector" he asked

"That's because I took it off so that you didn't see it" she answered.

"Why don't you want me to see it?"

"Because it's none of your business"

"Hn. Lets just go. Wait what about Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

"You mean the grey head? Squished like a cockroach"

The two set out towards the nearby town, it took them about two hours on foot to get there, Sasuke hadn't been in a town for some time and was unaccustomed to all the human activity around him, making him even more withdrawn and frowned even more.

_At least his showing emotion_, Sasunara thought.

They were about to enter the hot spring resort when Sasunara stopped and faced Sasuke who was only a few steps behind her, "You go on ahead, I have something I need to buy, here" she gave him a bag of money, "book two rooms, I'll be right back" she walked off and Sasuke entered the resort, the receptionist was female, in her early thirties and even though he looked sixteen she still tried to hit on him.

"So how can I be of assistance?" she fiddled with her brown hair.

"I need two rooms" Sasuke said in a flat voice.

"Name?"

"Namikaze Sasunara for both" and he gave her enough money for two days since he did not know how many his blond, freaky, new master wanted to stay here for.

_She better teach me powerful new techniques or I'll swear I'll kill her_, he thought.

The rooms were fairly well furnished with comfortable beds and were right next to each other. Even though it was not him paying he picked the largest room and began practising with his katana.

Meanwhile Sasunara was browsing the town for a ramen shop were she could stuff her face, she passed a clothes shop and decided to buy Sasuke new clothes since the ones he had now practically turned him into teenage eye-candy and she had to keep an eye on his virtue until Naruto Otou-san took over.

_He can keep the trousers and sandals but that purple skirt and rope _have got to go_, maybe I should get some safety pins for his shirt, with his chest all exposed he could get pneumonia, _she thought as she browsed the male clothes section.

Bag in hand she made her way to the resort, giving her name at the reception and getting a glare from the receptionist she made her way to the second floor, where rooms five and six were. Not knowing which room he had picked she opened the door to room five; empty, which meant that he had picked room six, she knocked on the door and a sweaty Sasuke opened it.

"Why are you all sweaty?" she asked, giving him the bag. He took it but left it on the table as he moved back into the room, not bothering to look inside.

"You said that we would be training in the hot spring resort so I got a head start, since I can't practice jutsu in here that well, I started on some sword work"

"Baka our training is in the water, meet me in the mixed bath section" and she walked out leaving a frowning Sasuke behind.

* * *

He had been soaking in the water for ten minutes before she came in, she still had her white mask on but her hair was pinned up, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She sat next to him. He glanced at her and noticed she had a large, black snake wrapped around her body, its head was resting on her shoulder and it had its eyes closed, like it was relaxing and soaking in the water too. Sasunara stroked the long body.

"So how are you today Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's cut the small talk and start training"

"This is training baka, you must train in relaxing your mind, whether you like it or not your mind becomes stressed from continuous strain and exercise, which makes you weak in battle because your brain is tired. So shut up, and answer my question"

Silence

"Answer my question" she said again

"You told me to shut up"

Fume shot out of her ears, '_This is going to be harder that I thought, his more stubborn than an old camel'_ she thought

He sighed, "I guess I'm normal"

"Trust me you're far from normal" her face strained.

"You don't even know me"

"Then help me to know you. What are your ambitions in life?" she already knew but she had to keep her cover.

"I want to kill my brother, his name is Uchiha Itachi, and he killed our entire clan"

"And what are you going to do after you have accomplished that?"

"I don't know" he looked away. Naruto's name flashed in his mind.

"Do you have friend's anywhere?"

"No" he said. '_Liar_' the annoying part of his brain said

_His is so lying,_ Sasunara thought.

"Do you have a lover?"

"No"

"Do you have someone you like?"

He was silent, admitting would make him weak but he did not want to deny his feelings for Naruto either, it felt wrong.

"So there is nothing you want to do after your ambition is complete. Not even going back to your village?"

"I am considered a missing-nin in my village; they would not want me back"

"You can't assume that, if you go back and explain I'm sure they will listen, after all you are one of them, shinobi are taught that teamwork is one of the most important things and the bond between teammates is something hard to break, for you to become a ninja you need to be placed in a team, so I'm guessing the three other people in your platoon are still thinking about you"

_Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei_, their names and faces automatically made their way into his mind.

"Do you have a platoon?" Sasuke asked, trying to find more information about this mysterious stranger.

Sasunara nodded, "They are my closest friends" the way her eyes showed pain Sasuke knew something was wrong.

There was silence for a moment; Sasuke looked at the snake, its eyes still closed. "Is that your summon?"

"One of them, I have various contracts with animals, this is Safi, he was my very first summon, I was six. He loves the hot springs, every time I come to one he tells me to call him"

"You can summon more than one type of species?"

"Yep as long as you can keep the harmony between them, my other favourite summons are Gamakichi and Gamabunta, their toads and they kinda run in the family. I can also summon dogs, slugs, eagles and foxes. If you want to learn how to summon an animal I can help you"

"I can already summon"

"Really? What?"

"Snakes" his voice was constantly flat, like he didn't want to be there.

"Why don't you summon one?"

"Why should I? I'm not in battle"

"Animals are not mere weapons, if you don't understand and accept that then I cannot teach you. Look at Safi for example, his enjoying himself, because my bond with him is strong it means that during battle we will work together much better because of our feelings and thus our powers are much better synchronised"

"Hn" but he bit the tip of his finger and summoned a average sized snake for him

"Who are you?" the snake asked, its body was purple but its head was black.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Why am I here, where is the battle?" the snake asked looking around at the strange steamy environment.

Sasunara observed the exchange with a curious expression, she was sure this was the beginning of her father's friendship with the slimy creatures that he cherishes so much in the future.

"There is no battle, I was wondering…if you would like to stay here a bit and bath in this hot spring", he blushed with embarrassment, this was completely opposite of what Orochimaru taught him, summons were weapons, full stop.

"I guess; whatever. My name is Huji by the way" the snake made its way up his arm and curled around his neck, closing its eyes just like Safi.

"See that wasn't so bad" Sasunara said.


	5. Sasunara Explained

Future & Present Clash

Chapter 6

Please people leave a review, this is a great effort from my behalf, the least you can do is leave some feedback.

* * *

"Now you are really pulling out leg" Ibiki said, laughing.

"It's medically impossible for men to bear children" Tsunade explained.

"I never said they bore children. In a few years Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto will find their relationship near breaking point, since Sasuke is the last member of the clan he does not want to let it die out and so wants children, obviously it is impossible. Sakura-sama puts her mind into research-"

"Why not me?" Tsunade asked

"One: she has surpassed your skills, two: you and Jiraya are too busy fusing over your new born baby"

"WHAT?!" both Tsunade and Jiraya shouted. Seeing both spoke at the same time they blushed like tomatoes.

Sasunara ignored the interruption, "After two months she finally figures it out, she was too obsessed about how to create a womb in the man that she didn't realise the more simple method available. Now follow me here Tsunade-Baachan. How many chromosomes does a fertilised egg need?"

"46, 23 from each parent", Tsunade said automatically, Sasunara nodded

"Now the problem is the sperm fuses only with an egg never with another sperm, what Sakura-sama did was, she took one of her own eggs, cut out the part of the nucleus that contained the chromosomes, did the same to the nucleus of a sperm and then used the extracted sperm chromosomes to fill in the void in the egg. From then on she fertilised the egg with the other partner's sperm, in my case it was Naruto-otousan's genes that went into the egg, and BOOM you have a fertilised egg with 46 chromosomes capable of variation and development. Seeing as men don't have wombs a surrogate mother is needed and since the shell of her egg had already been used Sakura-sama implanted the egg into herself. So in fact I don't have an actual mother but I was born from a woman, in my case Sakura-sama"

"Now that I think about it" Tsunade said, in deep thought.

Sasunara smiled.

"So is it just you?" Kakashi asked.

"No there are five other children in our family but there are others. Overall there are about twenty-six of us, including the ones from non-shinobi couples. I was the first to be born, my parents were twenty, then there are identical twin boys who are a year younger than me and Sakura-sama gave birth to them too; their names are Minato and Jiraya. Then there is Kushina and she is fifteen, then there is Kaname, he is eleven and recently passed his Chunnin exams actually. Hinata-sama gave birth to both him and Kushina. Lastly is Sasuke Jr. his five yours old and entered the academy this year, Sakura-sama carried him to term. But this method is beginning to become very popular since all same sex couples can have children now. But at first they called us freaks and abnormal" her face fell and sadness entered her eyes "But Sasuke-otousan and Naruto-otousan shut them up, you can't go against the Hokage and the Chief of Police who just happens to be the ANBU Captain lightly"

"Hokage? Does that mean Naruto actually makes it?" Shikamaru asked

"Yep, after Sasuke-otousan killed Itachi he came back to Konoha, he and Naruto became Chunnin at seventeen and Jounin at eighteen then Sannin at nineteen. Otousan was twenty when he became Hokage"

"Sannin?"Jiraya said, "You never told me that". Sasunara gave a cheeky grin.

"Sakura-sama, Sasuke-otousan and Naruto-otousan gained the titles of Second-Generation Sannin, there are always three Sannin, and I'm a Third-Generation Sannin along with Nara Shikamaru and Rock Yuji."

"Nara Shikamaru?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well everyone calls him Shika, but he is your son with Temari-san, his also my fiancée. Oh that 'troublesome' attitude just gets my heart pumping, his so lazy, but I'm active so we balance each other out perfectly" She was blushing.

"How troublesome; Temari-san huh" he hung his head. "Great now I really have to ask her out or Naruto will have my head for leaving his daughter without a fiancée" He pictured Sasuke's death glare in his mind and shuddered. He heard Sasuke had gotten a sword too.

"You complain now, but you totally do what she wants"

"That's why it's troublesome"

"Neh Sasunara explain to me how I can have a baby with this perverted old man" Tsunade asked, she was glaring at the eighteen year old, veins popping on her forehead and pointing straight at Jiraya.

"Well you keep your body young which still enables you to have children at such an old age, but seriously it beats me. Or rather you beat him since he still does his 'research' all the time. Oh I nearly forgot!" She took out a small scroll and stretched it out on the ground, she did some seals and five books appeared at her feet. "Here you go Kakashi-sensei. Twenty years worth of Icha Icha series" she picked them up and handed them to Kakashi who literally became paralysed, Yamato tried to wake him up, "Senpai? Senpai? Snap out of it? Senpai!"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, Shika and I thank you for introducing these series to me" she blushed intensively which thanks to her Sasuke-pale skin was clearly noticeable. Shikamaru sighed.

"So why are you here?" the question came from Ibiki and everyone else fell silent, Kakashi snapped out of his trance, clutched the books tightly to his chest and turned his single eye towards Sasunara.

Sasunara's face fell, "Well our village is being attacked"

"Konoha?" Yamato asked.

Sasunara nodded, "If the present does not change Akatsuki will continue to get stronger and stronger, my parents and all of Konoha have spent their lives fighting Akatsuki; members get killed but are replaced by other S-rank criminals. We have to cut the head of the snake not chop off its body bit by bit. Truth is many of you who are now here with me are no longer alive in my time, from this group of people here, only Gai-sensei remains. Jiraya fell to his death during the most recent battle, Ibiki died five years ago, Tsunade only got to hold her baby boy for five months. Shikamaru you don't live to see your son's 16th birthday or your daughter's 8th. Kakashi you died three years ago before your daughter was even born. Iruka was so mad at you. Konohamaru, Neji, even Chouji and his father, Asuma Jr., they are all gone. So I decided to come back and rewrite the future. I promised myself I would do everything in my power to stop those I love from dying" a tear fell down her porcelain face but she wiped it quickly.

"What can we do?" Tsunade asked.

"Start to move out and hit Akatsuki with all we have whilst they are still weak". She took another scroll and unsealed it; a body they did not recognise took its place. Its cloak was black with red clouds.

"I planned to give this to you in case you did not believe my good intensions once you captured me today. Otousan will kill Itachi bringing the numbers down but Pain is actually six people before we get to Nagato so that is why I decided to tell you, there are too many and I need help. We need to hit them quick before they increase their numbers."

"Do you have any idea why they are collecting Jinchuurikis?" Yamato asked.

Sasunara nodded, "Once they get all the Jinchuuriki their chakra will fuse and they will create a massive jutsu that will wipe out entire countries and enabling them to start their plans for world domination. Luckily for us they can only add the Nine-Tails last because its chakra would unstabilise the other eight if added before. The only reason that in my time this jutsu hasn't been completed is because my father hasn't stepped outside Konoha for twenty years. But that does not mean that Akatsuki are not trying to get to him, there are almost weekly battles. They have many powerful subordinates with a wide range of abilities which only complicates things. I'm going to try and not meddle too much with Konoha's internal present, like relationships and such, if I make a mistake by accident I may end up without a fiancée or a best friend. So I am going to focus my efforts on the protection of Konoha, after all it is my duty as Hokage" she said proudly.

"Hokage?"

Sasunara's expression saddened slightly.

"There was a particular battle last year where Naruto-otousan was gravely injured and he named me seventh Hokage in case he didn't make it, he recovered but everyone calls me Seventh now so. I really only do the paperwork since my dad is too lazy to do it"

"Typical Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"Are you the only one that can time travel?" Kakashi asked.

"No, my brothers; Minato and Jiraya can, but they may bring whoever they want with them and seeing Kushina is the biggest prankster she will figure out a way of persuading them to bring her, that's for sure"

"So what is your plan?" Tsunade asked. Sasunara's expression became serious and focused, just like Sasuke's.

"Those who are waiting to be promoted to Jounin should be awarded the title now, keep sending Jounin and Chunnin on missions but I would advise spending more time training the Genin into Chunnin level, the Chunnin exams are in three months if I am not mistaken and although normally only three become Chunnin, I would promote some more this year. Which would make sense since there are too many Genins anyway, which in a way overcrowds the academy and leaves some unemployed since there are not enough D-rank missions for all of them, and not many Chunnin to complete C-rank and B-rank missions"

"That's why you suggested spending more time training in comparison to missions" Jiraya said, nodding his head to himself.

"Precisely, but I don't mean cut them out completely, just two or three a week instead of five"

"And what about the hunt for Akatsuki?"

"I propose; although it may burden some shinobi, send three or four high level and highly coordinated teams to hunt each member at a time. I have killed Kisame, Deidara and the body here at my feet, is one of the six Pains that I managed to get alone. You must not reconnect those black tubes to his body. But I am sure by now he has already been replaced"

"Six Pains? Who is he?" Tsunade asked.

Sasunara took out a red scroll and handed it to Tsunade. "This is all the information I gathered about Akatsuki, both in the future and now. The most important thing is that anyone who comes across an Akatsuki wearing an orange mask and going by the name of Tobi must be extremely cautious and if there are any fewer than six people they must immediately retreat. Naruto and I will mainly handle him"

"What are you going to do then?" Shikamaru asked.

"I would like to join Team Kakashi; I will train Naruto and the others. Tell them I am a former ANBU and decided to quit to become a teacher and so joined their group to learn some pointers"

"That can be arranged" Kakashi nodded.

The sun lowered on the horizon and Sasunara must have decided that they had enough time outside because the next thing they knew that were back in Tsunade's office in a flash. Tsunade went to sit at her desk and opened the red scroll, her eyes widened at the information. "This is amazing; it even has the names and information about each member and even the Jinchuuriki. We will study this and make plans, meanwhile you must be tired Sasunara-chan, you are welcome to stay here at one of the guest rooms"

Sasunara shook her head, "I already have a house here, I will stay there"

There was silence for a moment.

"Neh Sasunara-chan" Jiraya began, "Have you seen your parents in this time yet?"

"Glimpses", '_I can't tell them all my plans yet' _she thought.

"I thought so, and what name will you be using?" Jiraya asked.

"Namikaze Sasunara. If anyone asks my father is the Fourth Hokage and my mother is an Uchiha, she kept me a secret after my father died and when she died during the Uchiha massacre I was taken in by Ero-Sennin who is my actual godfather. Now if you need me I will be at the Uchiha estate, I will just get some ramen on my way there" she disappeared in a flash of yellow, just like the Fourth.

Silence and immobility reigned for a while.

"Well…that was… unusual" Kakashi broke the silence.

"Unpredictable" Gai said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru added.

"Hey did anyone tell her that Naruto, at least in this time, is straight?" Kakashi asked and silence settled again before Tsunade began inspecting the scroll once again and snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"Ok everyone back to the task at hand, she practically handed us Akatsuki, this information is extremely detailed and valuable, as I see it this is an S-rank mission but sending in shinobi who are new to fighting Akatsuki and have never encountered their unique fighting styles before would be foolish, so the usual teams will go, Team Gai with Ten Ten, Lee, Gai and Neji, Team Asuma with Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji and since you have no Jounin, Yamato will join your team, Team Kurenai with Hinata, Kiba and Shino, but you have no Jounin as well" she paused for a thought.

"How about putting Sasunara-chan as their Jounin, the cover would still work and the balance of Team Kakashi would be unchanged" Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded, "one of you will go to her and inform her about this once this meeting is over, so that leaves Team Kakashi with Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai. They are out on a mission; as well as Hinata's group and all will be back in three days, one day for resting, so everyone will move out in four days. Meanwhile the remaining rest and study this scroll. I will not make any copies so memorise it"

A series of "Hai, Hokage-sama" were heard before they all disappeared in shinobi fashion. All minus Jiraya and Tsunade.

"You should have told me" Tsunade said, getting out a bottle of sake.

"I would like to see how you would react if your future goddaughter just popped out of no where and told you exactly what she said just now, it was even freakier ten years ago when I first met her, Naruto was only six and I only knew the others by name"

"This in a way simplifies the situation but on the other hand it complicates it. Which would have thought? Naruto and Sasuke. Huh Naruto does have an obsession about getting Sasuke back to Konoha, maybe he does not realise his feelings himself"

"Neh Tsunade, leaving other people's affairs behind, do you want to go and practice for our child?" Jiraya asked, blood running down his nose and fidgeting with his fingers, his eyes turning sideways towards Tsunade's chair. She was no longer there, fuming eyes burned in front of his face now.

* * *

The night was calm and the people down below were peacefully going about with their lives when they heard a thud and a lone figure with white hair could be seen flying out of the Hokage's office though the window. They shrugged and those who had stopped to watch just kept going.


	6. Memories of a Future

Future & Present Clash

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was faced with a desolate, abandoned place that was completely foreign to her. This was definitely not the Uchiha district she knew. In her time this place was lively and Naruto-otousan would chase the children of his friends as well as his own children down the street. But now this place was decaying. She knew perfectly well what had happened here, the situation between Itachi, Danzou and the two councillors, two councillors who would soon be dead, but not by her hand. It was not only her revenge, she would bring Sasuke here and he would complete the Uchiha's revenge. Although it had been her family who was slaughtered it was before her time and so the revenge did not really belong to her.

She walked the abandoned streets, sadness seeping into her being; tears fell down her cheeks at the sight of the dried blood, broken windows, faded paint and sword-scratched walls and doors. She just stood there, letting the tears falls. How did Sasuke-otousan bear to pass these streets everyday? It was a painful remainder, why hadn't anyone cleaned this place up?

'_I bet Danzou and the councillors left it as a reminder to anyone who planned to cross them' _she thought.

She felt a presence coming towards her, she recognised Shikamaru's chakra signature, looking at him only made her miss her own Shikamaru, she wished he was here with her. Her hand automatically went to the necklace around her neck, which was hidden under her orange shirt, and kept her precious engagement ring away from the world. She wiped her tears before she arrived.

He came up behind her, "When you left we were discussing the situation, Team Gai, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai will leave in four days. However Team Kurenai has no leader so they wanted to know if you would like to take charge of them since Kurenai-sensei is-"

"Pregnant, yes I know. I knew it should be right around now. Its okay with me I guess, I could teach them a few things"

Silence, "Neh, you know…the kid-"

"Asuma"

"What?"

"His name, the child Kurenai-sensei is carrying, is a boy and she gives him the name Asuma Saratobi after his father. He turns into an amazing person. He and I used to play on these very streets, even though he was older than me, he never shunned me away and sent me to play with the other girls. He had a great father figure I guess" she looked straight into Shikamaru's eyes, "I haven't seen you alive in nearly three years. It is so nostalgic"

"Right… I die" Shikamaru said.

"Yes but I came here to stop that from happening"

"Neh tell me, if you can, how… how are my kids like?"

Sasunara laughed, "I knew you were curious, just like he was when I told him I may have found a way to travel back, '_Take me back with you, I want to see my dad'_ he said, but I had no ideas where I would land, if I would face any side-effects, I could not put him through danger. And I guess you still do not believe what I am saying" she sighed.

"It's just unheard of; an impossible idea"

Sasunara rolled her eyes, "You and your logic" she fiddled with her necklace, only showing a section of it, pulling up something circular. "If I am lying how come I have this?" she held up her engagement ring, the blue diamond with the Konoha symbol engraved on the surface, a gold band completed the design.

"That's… my mother's engagement ring" Shikamaru said, pointing at it.

"Which in the future she will give to you, you will give to Temari-san, and then she will give to your son to give to me"

Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgement, "Um what do they look like?"

Sasunara grinned, "Look in the mirror and picture yourself with sandy blonde hair. As for your daughter, her name is Shizuke and has red hair with your eyes; she is wild like her mother and absolutely loves her Uncle Gaara since they are the only ones in the family with red hair. She is extremely smart like you but definitely not as lazy"

She gave a soft smile and walked off. Shikamaru decided to leave her be and disappeared in shinobi fashion.

Sasunara made about a hundred shadow clones and began to clean the eight year old mess that no one bothered to clean up. In the Uchiha district there are about five different large houses, with the main house being the largest. So that put around twenty clones for each house. They picked up dead animal remains, opened all the windows, cleaned the dust off everything, packed the personal belongings of each house and placed them neatly and labelled in the attics; leaving only the decorative pieces in their places. She took down all the curtains and linens in the house and burned them; they had all at some point been partly eaten away by moths or torn to shreds by cats and dogs. They fixed the water damage in the roofs and replaced all the doors with the newly created wood. She would have to shop for linens, mattresses, food and other essential items tomorrow. Although she was tired and sleepy, her night vision did not blur thanks to a very useful jutsu called _Fox Eyes Technique_ that her brother Jiraya had come up with. It was amazing what a hundred clones could do in seven hours. It was now 3 am and the main things left to do were clean out the lake, fix the garden and bring the training grounds up to scratch. Needless to say after eight years of neglection the weeds and grass went over her head. Seriously what had Sasuke been doing for five years? He probably only ate and slept here, not bothering to keep the house in order. She had found three year old milk in the fridge which caused her to nearly faint when she opened the fridge door, along with so much mould and fungi covered substances that she had no way of knowing what they originally were. She would have to buy new appliances too, after all the house had to be habitable for when her parents moved in. She smiled at the thought, her family was the most important thing to her and she would die to protect them if needed. She and ten other clones moulded their chakra and in unison cut the wild weeds.

"_Wind Element: Cutting Edge_"

Now she could clearly see the shape of the garden, since the grass was now cut short. Some clones went to fix the swing, while others grew trees, repaired the stone walls and another summoned some giant slugs to eat the cut away grass. The original Sasunara went over to the lake, some clones were debating on the best way to clean the disgusting looking water, and reconstruct the rotten mini pier. A memory rushed to the front of her mind:

_She was six years old and had just graduated from the academy. Her brand new forehead protector shined proudly in her hands. She was seating on the pier, feet in the water, when a soft hand touched her shoulder, she turned to face her raven headed father who was in the process of taking his own sandals off and dipped his feet in the water too. _

"_I'm so proud of you Sasu, my baby girl graduating from the Academy"_

"_I'm not a baby anymore daddy" she said laughing._

"_You will always be my baby girl" _

_Sasuke caressed her cheek, "You know about my past Sasu, I have never hid anything from you, you know how much Naruto-otousan, you and your siblings mean to me, this family is everything to me and now it is your time to start your journey to protect this family just like Naruto and I have done, you are a shinobi now and I believe it is time I taught you our family's most ancient Jutsu" Sasuke said. _

_Her face lit up, "You mean…you'll teach me Blazing Fireball?" _

_Sasuke nodded, "Before you go off with Jiraya I want you to learn it, then next time I see you I want to witness just how much my baby Sasu has improved" he said, a hint of teasing in his voice. _

_The six year old hugged his chest, burying her face in his dark yukata, "Thank you Sasuke otousan, I will make you proud" _

_Sasuke took the forehead protector and wrapped it around her head, the metal shining on her forehead, "Dummy, have I not said. I am already proud of you" he planted a kiss on her forehead._

"_I love you Sasuke-otousan"_

"_I love you too, my Sasunara" _

They had spent the whole day practicing the Uchiha jutsu, her twin brothers had been playing with a three year old Kushina nearby but they had looked up to her with such owe as she practiced that she remembered blushing like a tomato. Even today they still looked up to her. She missed them, how were they now? How were her own parents? She had not seen them in weeks. She snapped out of her thoughts. The clones that were finished in the house and garden had now joined to filter the water, whilst others rebuilt the pier. The original Sasunara went inside the house and lay down on the sofa, once she withdrew the Shadow Replications all their tiredness would accumulate on her and she did not want to fall asleep outside. After ten minutes one of her clones came in and warned her they were finished, she checked the clock, great six am. She said thank you and cut the flow of chakra. She instantly became extremely tired and sleep overpowered her senses, letting the memories into her mind.

_She remembered that the first time it happened she was around three years old. She always had a perfect memory. Sasuke-otousan was calling her and her brothers for dinner. Naruto-otousan was late, apparently Jiraya was in Konoha and they must have been catching up on information; Akatsuki was still at large. Kushina was sleeping in a crib by the kitchen window, she was three-weeks old and Hinata-sama had just left after breast-feeding her. Sasuke had called them three times already but the three toddlers didn't understand._

"_Sasuke-otousan, why do you keep calling us, don't you see we are already here?" _

_Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them with a smile. _

"_Oh don't worry, otousan was only playing with you", they had dismissed it back then and it was only when Sasunara turned four that she understood what was happening. There had been another Akatsuki attack and Naruto-otousan carried an unconscious Sasuke into their room. Hinata-sama had staid with them in the living room but Sasunara snuck away, burying her chakra deep into her being so that they would not notice her presence. Sasuke had been awake by then. They spoke in hushed voices but she could still hear them._

"_Where are you Naruto?" Sasuke asked._

"_I'm right here love" _

"_Everything's fucking dark" _

_Naruto was sobbing. After a moment of silence he said, "Why did you use it, your eyesight has already been darkening for months, look at you now" _

"_I did it because my baka of a husband was about to get killed"_

"_Teme I can look after my self. What are we going to do now? You should have thought of the kids" _

"_I did, if you were injured they would have freaked out"_

"_And now you are totally blind"_

"_Hn"_

"_Don't 'Hn' me"_

"_What do you want me to say? Go up to my daughter and ask her to tear her eyes out and give them to her father who became blind from overuse of the family's secret Mangekyu Sharingan?"_

_Naruto was silent. Sasunara's eye widened. Her father was blind? Mangekyu Sharingan? She had activated her Sharingan already and knew all about the family's genkai kekkei but she never heard about this one. _

"_I want to rest Naruto. Please go and check on the children, they must be frightened" Sasuke said._

_Naruto left, Sasunara hid behind the opening door. She waited for a few seconds before entering the room. She was completely silent; after all she was small and had been taught by the most silent shinobi in Konoha, a man that was now lying on the floor in front of her. She placed her hand over her father's face. He opened his eyes but had no time to react before she put him in the deepest of painless sleeps using her medical-nin knowledge that Sakura had taught her. She had little time to do this, Naruto-otousan would soon figure out where she was. Her fingers twitched as they got closer to Sasuke's eyes. She took a deep breath and buried her tiny fingers in her father's eye sockets, using her chakra scalpel she cleanly cut the arteries and muscles connecting the eyes and pulled. She let the useless eyes fall on the floor. She paralysed the blood coming out of Sasuke's empty sockets. Then she cut the nerve endings to her eyes so that she would not feel pain and paralysed the blood supply too. She would have to do one eye at a time. She buried her bloodied fingers in her own eye socket. She did not hesitate, this was her father, her father loved to look at his children; she knew that if he could never seen them again it would kill him inside. She really wasn't thinking about herself back then, she mentally chuckled when she remembered Sasuke telling her she was too much like her other father, because she put others in before herself. She pulled and her vision halved but she felt no pain. She memorised the exact hand directions and moved, the amount of chakra needed and exactly what veins to reconnect. She healed his eye completely; even the blood withdrew back into his veins. She repeated the process with her other eye, now in complete darkness she executed the directions and movements she had memorised and when she was finished she healed her eyes, by sealing her sockets with scar tissue, and completely sealing her eye lids. Making her look like she had her eyes closed all the time. She unwrapped one of the bandages in her arm and wrapped the useless, bloody eyes lying on the floor in them, and finally fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion. _

_Later on Sakura-sama had told her that Naruto had come running in a few minutes later, worry plastered on his face and was paralysed at the scene in front of him before running towards his husband and child. Hinata and Sakura who had just arrived ran over to them too. Sakura checked Sasunara whilst Naruto tried to wake Sasuke up. _

"_Oh Kami-sama! Naruto! Her eyes are gone!" she noticed the bloodied bandages in her tiny hand and opened them. "Naruto, she replaced Sasuke's eyes with hers, how did she know?"_

"_She must have been eavesdropping, this is my entire fault" _

"_Naruto don't blame yourself, Sasunara is more intelligent than all of us put together, I managed to give birth to the child of two men, I can certainly come up with a way of returning her eye sight to her"_

_At that moment Sasuke woke up, Sharingan active and then his eyes turned back to their original colour. _

"_I can see" he said, before he looked down and saw his unconscious daughter. _

Sasunara opened her eyes; she hated the fact that she remembered her dreams. But ever since that day, she was sure, she never regretted her decision.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you know how many reviews I got for the last chapter? Exactly 1 and I would like to thank Dragon77 for it.

COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!! Is my story that bad? So far this chapter has been the hardest to write because it involved so many emotions and memories, please let me know what you think, I have never read anything like this in any fanfic or story I have ever seen so I am proud of coming up with such an original chapter.


	7. Sasunara vs Sasuke

"See that wasn't so bad" Sasunara said, eyeing the snake curled around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke ignored her and remained silent.

"I'm talking to you" Sasunara said, firmly.

"Can we just get on with some _real _training" his voice was so full of loathing that Sasunara's whole expression became angry. The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you hate being here with me that much?"

"Yes" he said, she could tell that he was saying the truth, "I came here to gain power, not to socialise with some blond, masked bimbo and hear lectures about compassion for weapons. You claim to have killed Orochimaru then show me some of your power and teach me! Give me the power to kill _him._ Now" his voice was like ice, no emotion, no remorse for the things he said towards the person that removed the seal that was responsible for his power thirst.

For a second Sasunara felt tears coming to her eyes, both her fathers had warned her that they would be much different, especially Sasuke, when she travelled back. But her expression hardened, she never expected this, this was not her father, at least not yet. She had no time to wait for him to change… her family had no time. Time in her future was still continuing; she merely moved herself backwards, the longer she spent here the more people she knew died. She stood up in a flash.

"A blond bimbo you say… very well, you wanna train? Fine! In exactly five minutes meet me in the forest north; at the clearing we saw when we travelled here. Bring all your weapons, you will need them"

He saw her hands performing some seals and she disappeared in a flash of blond. He stood up, a smirk appeared on his face, it was always the same, provoke a person to gain what you want. He ran to his room, changing quickly and grabbing his weapons he hurried to the meeting place. He would definitely win, but he was curious about her capabilities, she did claim to have killed Orochimaru and so far Sasuke had heard nothing to suggest that the man was alive. Yet he did not have his Cursed Seal which, to his annoyance, meant his power was limited.

When he arrived at the clearing Sasunara was waiting for him, she had her arms crossed and her expression would make a poker player jealous, no emotion seeped through. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him.

"Let's begin, if you can defeat me I will teach you everything you want to know; your way. If I win I will teach you, I will train you and build you into the person you should be; but we will do it _my_ way. No matter how many hot springs, ramen shops or villages we visit. Are we understood?" She took his silence as a yes. She took out a bell and tied it around her neck, "Your target is this bell"

"What kind of worthless thing is this?" he said, his voice full of poison, this bell test brought out memories he did not want to relive.

_I don't have time for this, damn it why didn't I come here sooner? I have to beat him quickly, without killing him. If he dies by accident I will never forgive myself, not to mention, my siblings and I will disappear too_.

She snapped out of her thoughts when he attacked, his katana was embedded with a Chidori.

_Damn, I can only use three elements tops. I can't reveal too much…yet, _she thought, _he has seen my fire element so I will use wind, fire and lightning. The last step required to achieve the total completion of the Unsealing technique I used to remove the Cursed Seal is to make him use up all his tainted chakra for his chakra system to be cleared of that cursed junk. So basically beat my father to a bloody pulp. That should be hard. He is the one man that I have difficulty winning. Usually Naruto-Otousan just charges in your face but he is more subtle in his attacks. _

"You have to come at me with the intent to kill or otherwise you will never get it"

_Does she know Kakashi? Who exactly is she? Is she a Konoha-nin?_ Sasuke thought. He sent his katana in a swipe aimed at her head. She avoided it by jumping high in the air, at the same time she sent Shuuriken at him. But he too avoided them.

"_Fire Element: Blazing Dragon_" a fire dragon chased after Sasuke but he cut it down the middle with a Chidori.

"Tell me Sasuke, what do you think your precious person will think when they find out that you attacked someone that was trying to help you? Oh wait you have no one" _I hate hurting him_

Sasuke said nothing, he told himself that was true and crushed the pang of sadness that began to emerge. He attacked using another lightning base attack. His Sharingan was out, three black comas spinning around wildly.

_His trying to catch me using an illusion, okay lets do this Uchiha style _she thought, _I'll lock him in such a strong illusion that he will use all his chakra trying to get out of it. _

She felt the gentle shiver as her mind was penetrated by Sasuke. She used the one second gap time before it took effect to cast her own Mangekyu Sharingan into Sasuke's head; the thin, hollow circles spinning so fast that they looked like a single black line. She had him. She fished through his memories and forced him to watch. When she came upon a memory of her blond-haired father protecting Sasuke from Orochimaru's snake, Sasuke's mind pushed her back with brick force. They continued their mental battle in a dark area of Sasuke's mind. All the time Sasunara forced him to bring up memories that he had long locked away and ignored. A memory she had no idea even existed came up, she felt as if it was her as she watched Sasuke's hand make its way into Naruto's flesh. This stopped her for a second, which allowed Sasuke to slash her from shoulder to hip with his katana. She could tell that he believed this was still his illusion. She had hid her red eyes with her illusion making them their normal blue.

"_Raikiri!"_ he said.

"_Wind Element: Bird Wings!"_ the wind was the lightning's ultimate weakness and Sasunara used it. She forced the lightning up.

"Rasengan!" she said immediately when the lightning dispersed. But he quickly counterattacked with a fireball jutsu. His chakra was being quickly used up but he did not portray any worry.

_Yes! I thought this Uchiha arrogance was gone _

"I'm going to take your eyes Sasuke and then you will lose to your brother" she said. It was at this point that Sasuke realised the illusion was no longer his. But it was at this point that Sasunara sucked the last of his chakra out of him. In a last attempt at regaining control of her mind he pushed his Sharingan to its limits, letting a blood tear escape his eyes. His shear force attack caught Sasunara unawares, since she was not expecting him to still have the strength, but she should have learned to expect anything from Uchiha Sasuke. The attack headed straight to her brain and a memory seeped through. The vivid film-like clip surrounded them.

_The five Uchiha siblings were together sitting on a hill. They were looking through Sasunara's eyes as she moved her head and looked at her brothers and sister; she looked forward and saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting over the camera. Naruto had his Hokage clothes on and had a two year old Sasuke Jr. in his arms. _

"_Dobe give me that camera, you always cut off the heads when you take pictures!"_

"_Shut up Sasuke-teme, who cares what you think. The kids don't mind. Neh chibi-Sasuke?" he connected his forehead with the small child. Big black eyes stared back at him and grinned._

"_I told you not to call him that. He's an Uchiha! We don't give silly nicknames to our offspring"_ Sasuke said. They heard laughs before the memory was cut off by Sasunara.

"You had no business going there. _Chidori!"_ Sasunara said, Sasuke's mind shattered and fell into a deep sleep. The battle was over. Sasunara thought that it would have lasted for longer but she realised her father was not even a third of what he is in the future and whilst they would spend hours sparring before a winner emerged, in this time however her father was easily beat by her. But then again she had an unfair advantage. She erased the memory from his mind and guided her mind into real time. Sasuke was on the floor, even though he was knocked out his face managed to portray real annoyance and frustration. She picked him out and ran at top speed to the Hot Springs Resort, she entered Sasuke's room through the window, so fast that no one saw them. She placed him gently on the bed, softly moving the dark bangs, hanging over his eyes, out of the way. He had no wounds since most of their battle had been a mental one. His eyes were the problem, although he had not used the Mangekyu Sharingan, using his normal Sharingan over its capacity made worse by his lack of chakra would probably that let him half blind. She placed her hands over his eyes and forced her green healing chakra into them. Five minutes later she was done, she had healed all the problems in his head too, including a minor blood clot in the back of the brain which she had discovered all Uchihas had due to over-exerting the brain with the Sharingan.

She concentrated just the right amount of chakra into her eyes, making her veins bulge, just like the Hyuugas did. She loved her Sharingan, she could copy anything. His chakra paths were clean, she had analysed him when they first met, back then his chakra paths were coated in black/purple chakra but now his nice, blue and clean chakra was filling his body. Although his thirst for revenge remained it would not consume him as much as before, his personality would be similar to how it was before Itachi first showed up. He wanted revenge but it was not the only thing he would see. He would have space for other emotions, like friendship and love, or even some friendliness towards people. She removed his shoes, the disgusting purple fabric and rope and his shirt. She went to the paper bag that she had given him, which was yet to be touched, and took out the new clothes she had bought him and placed them on the bed next to his body. Gathering a water basin and cloth she gently cleaned the upper part of his body, like she had done so many times as a child when he came home, blood soaked from battle with the Akatsuki. When she was done she clothed him in his new clothes and she settled down on a chair opposite the bed. He would wake up in an hour or so.

* * *

His mind was swimming. He was floating in between memories and emotions. He was so confused, where was he? The last thing he remembered was fighting Sasunara and somehow losing. How did he lose? He used his Sharingan but somehow she had controlled it. Just who the hell was she? Where was the power he had? Why did he feel so weak? How exactly would he get out of here? He tried opening his eyes and his sight gradually became less blurry. He sat up quickly. The blond shinobi was asleep on the chair. She was in the process of twisting around, trying to get more comfortable but only managed to fall onto the floor. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, how exactly had someone like her managed to beat him? He got his katana and ran quickly to her pressing it to her throat.

"What did you do? How did you manage to beat me?" he asked furiously.

"I beat you; get over it, from now on I teach you the way I want to teach you. I hope you like the new clothes" he didn't look; he kept his eyes on her.

"How did you beat my Sharingan single-handedly? That has never happened before. Ever"

"Ohm, arrogance is back. Finally" she said, as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched again.

"I meant it has never happened in our family" he put his katana away and sat on the bed "What happened to me. Who are you? You are not normal"

"Oh you have no idea. Btu I'll explain. It is true you lost, but you lost because my Sharingan is stronger than yours." She let her blue eyes turn red with her normal Sharingan. She let the temporary lies flow through her mouth "As I have told you my father was Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, my mother was a member of the Uchiha clan, both were young when they got together and my father was already the Hokage, their affair was secret. My mother got pregnant and fled to Sunagakure before the clan could find out. When she heard about my father's death she went into early labour, when I was born she left me with my godfather in Suna. She died during the Uchiha Massacre and my godfather brought me back to Konoha" she waited for his reaction.

"You… are a survivor of the Uchiha clan? How is that possible? I don't recall hearing anything about a missing clan member." She could tell that he was shocked but he was trying hard to keep a straight face. She hated lying to him.

"Oh come on, for one you weren't even born yet and second do you really think that a proud clan like the Uchihas would advertise an escaped family member possibly carrying an illegitimate offspring? Of course not. I'm guessing she told them she had gone on a trip when she returned" Sasuke was sure they wouldn't. It would have brought great shame to the family.

"So there are three Uchiha's left" Sasuke said, mostly to himself.

"For now that's the official figure"

"Right you're getting married. If he is of inferior blood you are not marrying him, I can't let the last few fragments of Uchiha blood be diluted by weak blood"

Sasunara's eyes twitched, "I'll marry whoever I want thank you very much! And if you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting, give me a minute because I have to go and puke somewhere. You know what just shut up, from now on I am your sensei, and I will build you into a worthy Uchiha-"

"How do you know what a worthy Uchiha is? You weren't even brought up with the clan. You are illegitimate; a bastard child. Don't tell me what to do"

"Let me remind you of our battle, who exactly won and what our arrangement was"

Black eyes stared at her; he knew she was right, "Why do I feel so different?"

"When I removed your Cursed Seal I needed you to use up all the chakra in your body which still contained tainted chakra from the Cursed Seal"

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Without that _tainted_ chakra you are talking about I will never be able to beat my brother"

"Let's establish some rules first. One, as you know respect towards your elders is the most important thing, seeing as I am older than you and more powerful you should know what I expect from you. Two, never take short cuts. Using the Cursed Seal was a short cut and a bad one, it was slowly killing you and to be honest it only brought shame onto yourself when you used it. If you want something accomplish it through hard work"

He pretended not to hear what she said. She was silent for a few moments.

"Where are we going? I want to kill my brother; I was planning on killing Orochimaru myself and forming a team to take Itachi down"

Sasunara took something out of her leg pack; it was a tiny black book. Sasuke picked it up, it was a Bingo Book. He flicked through it. Deidara, Kisame, Orochimaru, Pain 3 and Kabuto all had red crosses over their pictures. He stared at her.

"And I've only been here a week days" she said, grinning.

He continued to flick, all the members of Akatsuki were there including his brother, some people he did not know but he memorised the names anyway. The two elders of Konoha as well as the man he recognised as Danzou were there. In all about twenty people, some according to the information were part of the ANBU ROOT division.

"I have to kill all those and you are going to help me, they will be your training too" Sasunara said.

"Why are you doing this? Do you work for the Hokage? Is that why you are eliminating the threats of Konoha?" he asked giving the book back. She took a black piece of cloth out of the pack. She put on the Konoha forehead protector and grinned through her mask.

"That's right" she said

"You played me. You knew who I was. You know I am a missing-nin. You are a Konoha shinobi. Naruto probably sent you didn't he? That idiot never knew when to qui-"

"You have people that love you, if you didn't you would be dead by now, I'm sure you know the usual treatment towards missing-nin. You have despised everyone since our clan was killed. You know what your problem is? You were left alone and thus accustomed yourself to do whatever you wanted; you let your revenge consume you without even thinking about the people that cared about you. You know your best-friend, Naruto, remember him? He has been working his ass off since you left in hopes of getting even a little closer to getting you back. You had bonds with your family and lost them. They are dead and you know you can't get them back. But now think about your friends, _they_ have bonds with you but _they _know you are not dead, so those bonds are still alive and have only gotten stronger since you left. Your betrayal caused them more pain than if you had died"

"Hn"

"Don't Hn me. You know what I think deep, deep, deeeeep down you left to protect them. You left to get stronger so that you could protect them, or should I say protect Naruto,_ from_ your brother"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't agree or disagree.

"I'll stop bugging you now. I'll go back to my hyperactive mood if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Getting back to important business, and leaving the useless stuff behind…" he said

"Right. I have four days before I have to meet up with some people, whilst I travel I will tell you the truth about certain things before you hear them from less truthful sources. Gather your stuff we're leaving" she disappeared in a flash of blond.


	8. On the Way to the Fight

They were walking down the street after leaving the Hot Spring Resort, the smell of burnt cloth from a small bonfire in the resort garden that they had come across when they were leaving still clung in the air. It turned out Sasuke quite enjoyed the new clothing. Since he had no more wings he had no need for an easily removable shirt. This new t-shirt was very similar to the one that he used to wear as a child; it was dark blue, Sasunara had gone to the trouble of adding the Uchiha fan on the back and it hung fairly close to his body. He had cut his trousers into shorts and tied a white bandage on to his right left so that the tool pack he added would be better held down. He strapped his sword onto his back using the sword-holster his new…whatever had gotten him. As they walked he was remembering what had happened about ten minutes ago, when Sasunara first met him in the lobby of the resort.

"_Oh nice, I knew they would fit. I have something else for you." She gave him a piece of black cloth unwrapped and saw that it was a Konoha forehead protector. He pushed it back into her hand and strolled away. He felt the air around him move and before he knew it the forehead protector was tied around his head and Sasunara's large, blue eyes were right in front of him. _

"_I gave this to you and you will wear it" she said_

"_What part of missing-nin don't you understand?"_

"_You are no longer a missing-nin, you never were one. It's all part of the truths that I will tell you" _

He had still taken it off but he had not given it back, the forehead protector was now wrapped in the black cloth and in his pocket.

"Almost nine years ago the Uchiha clan was wiped out. Truth is the two elders of Konoha and Danzou were behind it and they were allied to someone much more dangerous. You were a child so you were not aware of it. You know the history between the Uchiha clan and the first Hokage I'm sure. It is quite a long and complicated story but the bottom line is the Uchiha clan was planning to take over Konoha as revenge for the humiliation of the past 80 years. Uchiha Itachi was responsible for infiltrating ANBU and bring down the main shinobi from the inside. But he was discovered and became a double agent of sorts. That is the official story anyway. Truth is one of the reasons Itachi is so strong is because he was taught by Uchiha Madara, but I will come to that later. It was Itachi along with Madara that killed the Uchiha clan that day. The elders and Danzou made sure that the ANBU on patrol in the area that day were ROOT members and instead of protecting them, they made sure no one got close to Uchiha district" Sasuke's jaw tightened "Itachi was an idiot he thought that he had no other choice, but he could have gone to the Hokage, but what is done is done. Truth is right now Itachi is living a cursed life. He is nearly blind from using his Mangekyu Sharingan, this means he will come after your eyes. Good thing he doesn't know about me. But the real problem is Uchiha Madara"

"His dead" Sasuke said

"No he is not; he is an Immortal, a freak of nature that managed to get even the gods angry. He was responsible for the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago, so he is the sole responsible for what Naruto is today. He is angry at Konoha for exiling him after he tried to kill the First Hokage. He founded Akatsuki and still leads it, he has been Mizukage but what he really wants to be is Hokage for a Village that worships him like a god, and with his immortality that worship will last forever" she paused for a moment. "He goes by the name Tobi today, if you see him, run; don't be a hero just run like a cat flees a dog. His Sharingan is the strongest you will even encounter, he knows jutsus that you cannot imagine but his plan was to wipe out the Uchihas and have him as the sole user of the Sharingan."

"He would have no competition, no one could beat him" Sasuke said, very quietly, almost to himself.

"Exactly, but Itachi failed to kill you and then fled, so now there were two official Uchihas left. He had the elders mark Itachi a missing-nin and kept an eye on you through them. He hoped Itachi would get killed by the Konoha shinobi but he managed to reach Akatsuki and has been sent on deadly missions ever since in hopes of getting killed. We both know he is still alive. I can only imagine how happy he was when you were marked a missing-nin. As for you being branded as a missing-nin, it was the elders' idea and Danzou's the leader of ANBU's ROOT division, who has plans of his own to achieve his goal of being Hokage. Don't underestimate him, he may look crippled but his right eye and right arm were stolen from an Uchiha and so are very powerful. So once this business is taken care off and the wrongs are righted your reputation will be clear and we can just say that you went off to train with a family friend and it was the elders that spread the news you were with Orochimaru. If I say that you killed Orochimaru then the people will even thank you instead of arresting you. Now you have to decide what to do with your brother Sasuke. Do you kill him or do you let him live, after all he was just a pawn used by Madara"

"How can I believe you, what you told me goes against everything I ever knew and you have lied to me before. And I don't think it's that simple. People will ask questions"

"I don't care if people will ask questions, just give them any answer, you are Uchiha Sasuke the last Uchiha they know! They want the power that the sharingan gives people, and they feel protected so they are unlikely to question the official statements too much. It is essential that you return to Konoha."

"Why?" he still looked slightly suspicious.

"Is this uneasiness caused by the fact that I am a Konoha shinobi? If it eases your mind I am an ANBU Captain and have been for years. I have never met Naruto I just hear about him and see him around sometimes. But for what I have seen his pretty handsome. Good catch Sasukeeeeee!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have to rebuild my clan, and don't avoid the subject" he said, automatically. He sounded annoyed.

"Oh trust me; I'm sure you will find a way" she said ignoring the last part.

"Hn"

They spent the rest of the journey talking about what they would be doing. More like Sasunara did the talking because Sasuke was quiet throughout the whole time. They only stopped at a ramen restaurant in the next town, Sasuke ate his bowl in silence scowling at having to eat such ordinary food, whilst Sasunara gulfed down six large bowls and only stopped because Sasuke dragged her out, claiming that Uchihas had to keep their shape. But truth was Sasuke couldn't stand looking at her eat for much longer. Her way of eating ramen reminded him too much of Naruto. What was happening to him? He was getting soft.

"Let's spar" he finally said, as they were running at top speed through a forest.

"Sure" the older Uchiha said. They came upon a clearing and began their training, for now they were just doing punch and kicks, Sasuke's speed was impressive and he managed to hit Sasunara a few times. When they moved on to jutsus Sasuke got an annoying surprise.

"What the heck" he said, when he finished making a fireball.

"What?" Sasunara asked.

"What did you do to me? My attacks are weaker"

"What are you talking about? That felt pretty strong to me" she answered.

He stared at her, "Fine" she finally said, "If you want to know, the Cursed Seal gave a burst to your chakra but it was a negative one, it made your chakra aggressive, and while that makes it stronger it also makes you weaker because you get addicted. When I removed the Cursed Seal your chakra lost that aggressiveness and so got slightly weaker. You will have to learn to make your chakra stronger through other means. I suggest doing what I do. I make my chakra stronger through my emotions, the love I feel for my future husband, my parents and the need I have to protect my friends and my sib- my village"

"Hn" he packed his things and began running. Somehow she knew that it would take Sasuke some time to adapt to the changes. They were heading for one of Orochimaru's hideouts. They ran at top speed without stopping, Sasunara was fine but she knew that Sasuke most have been getting tired by the end of their journey but he nevertheless gave no indication of such. They arrived just before sunset and hid behind a large rock, planning what to do. The prisoners were all crowded outside the facility. The ones responsible for the place were all dead and some had fled, the prisoners were now free, fighting amongst each other to see who would run the place. They would have to destroy them, if not someone else might take over Orochimaru's research and carry on his inhuman experiments, besides they would have to kill all those with the Cursed Seal, it made them dangerous to innocent people.

"Do we have to kill them?" Sasuke asked

"You don't want to?"

"I'm saving my murdering skills for certain select individuals"

Sasunara was secretly beaming with pride towards her father, she knew that he hated to kill without reason, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but they are dangerous people, they are suffering because of this Seal. I removed yours but it took a great deal of chakra to do so. I was asleep for most of those two days too. I just don't have the strength and to be honest I don't have the time. If you want you can just go on ahead, destroy the building and when I am finished out here I'll join you. Its okay Sasuke I understand"

He nodded and ran quickly inside and began to weaken the structure with his katana. Meanwhile Sasunara took out her katana that she kept hidden by a henge on her back. It was her father Sasuke's first katana, the one present Sasuke had, he had given it to her when she graduated from the academy and it was one of her most prized possessions. She finished her opponents quickly, she was fast like the wind and gave them painless deaths, and none of them even registered their attacker.

The building exploded and the rubble buried the bodies, the flames finished the job. Sasunara met Sasuke by the rock they had previously used for cover. She hid her katana back into its holster before he saw her.

"Let's get moving to the remaining hideouts" he said quickly.

"They have already been taken care of. This one was the last remaining one"

"So where are we going now?" he asked "When are you going to train me? Or were you lying about that too"

"No I wasn't, we are going after the next name on my bingo book. Uchiha Itachi, I know where he is and I will train you on the way." she said, waiting for Sasuke's reaction. His reaction was his usual one, a perfect plain face with no emotion.

"His mine, I don't care if he is in your bingo book, I will kill him. Back off"

"Fine whatever, I was going to suggest you kill him and I merely watch the show. Are you sure you don't want to spare him?"

"Hn" and he started running.

* * *

They trained intensively as they travelled, as they ran Sasunara taught Sasuke new jutsus and a few useful seals. Again Sasunara did most of the talking and Sasuke the listening. She explained that Itachi was on the border of the Fire Country, his partner Kisame had already been killed and he was now paired with Zetsu. Throughout the two day trip Sasuke developed a strange feeling in his heart; an attraction towards Sasunara that he couldn't explain. He knew it wasn't romantic, he knew what that felt like, with Sasunara it was like a force that naturally made him shift towards her and made him protect her. He had no idea why he was feeling that but he did not like it. It made him soft and attached. That was exact reason why he cut bonds and severed his attachments to so called friends and comrades. Why he severed his bonds with Naruto.

That's why he decided to treat her with extra coldness. But he knew he couldn't really hurt her since she was an Uchiha and would be useful when he killed his brother. There was also Uchiha Madara but as things were going he would be killed too. That left two Uchiha's. He was afraid of marrying her, she could be his direct cousin for all he knew and he could not afford to have disabled children. But on the other hand having two Uchihas meant that the clan would be rebuilt quicker because there would be two branches of the family. The thought of reproducing with some stupid girl made his guts curl. His blood was too precious. He needed someone with incredible chakra reserves, strong body, good looks and a ninja if possible. An Uchiha could not be weak or ugly. He looked at Sasunara, who was running next to him. She truly was an Uchiha, there was no hiding it. Her skin was pale, the shape of her ears and her thin mouth was exactly like his. He never touched her hair but he could see that it was thick, just like his parents hair. It was a shame that she did not inherit the trademark dark hair and dark eyes. He remembered seeing a picture of the fourth Hokage at the Academy; it was obvious she was related to him too. Her blue eyes and blond hair were a clear indication but also her slight slanted eyes and her hairstyle too, the top of her forehead cut short and sticking up. An image of Naruto popped up in his mind. He pushed it away.

Sasuke didn't notice but Sasunara was taking the long way to the Fire Country. She was intent on bringing up as many memories and emotions from Sasuke as possible. She went into the Water country. She planned on crossing The Great Naruto Bridge in a few hours and visit the village from her parents' first A-rank mission. She wondered how it looked today. In her time, it was a great, rich town but now she hadn't seen it yet. Every two hours they would stop to practice what Sasuke learnt while they were running. He was a quick learner so that was a great help. But she thought that learner was the wrong word to describe him, more like ambitious and power-hungry.

They arrived at the bridge two hours later; Sasunara looked at the name of the bridge. Sasuke was staring at the name, his face and expressionless but his jaw was locked.

"Naruto huh? Any connection? It's not a very common name" she asked

"You are a Konoha shinobi, don't you know what happened?"

"I was away and when I came back the story had already died down and the details were already biased all over the place 'Oh the Uchiha prodigy saved the demon-spawn from certain death, he used a jutsu that he himself discovered when he was four' blah blah blah"

Sasuke sighed, but inside he was feeling furious, he despised people mistreating Naruto. It was not his fault that he was a Jinchuuriki. It was the Fourth's.

"It was your father. It was your father that sealed that _thing _inside Naruto. He gave him a cursed life! Why didn't he seal it in his own daughter?" his voice was icy cold and filled with hatred.

"Yeah about that. He didn't know I existed, but if you look at it having the Kyuubi inside him made Naruto the man and shinobi he is today. Would you still love him if he was any different? If he was less hyperactive and intent of proving his worth to people or to go to endless depths to bring you back? The determination, the loyalty and friendship he inspires in people"

He let her words sink. "I don't love him"

"You keep telling yourself that"

"Hn. I still don't like it. He used Naruto and left him, he took advantage of the fact that he had no parents to stick up for him"

"You are wrong. Like I told you I work closely with the Hokage, I researched my background. Before he died he told the people that Naruto should be looked upon as a hero, because it was his body that was keeping the Village safe from the Kyuubi, but they ignored his dying wish and made Naruto's life a living hell"

"Then they should all die too" Sasuke said

"Umm calm your kunais Sasuke. The people were afraid; they had just lost the majority of their shinobi and loved ones as well as their Hokage. They were resentful towards the demon that took them away and when they saw that the demon was sealed inside one of their own, they automatically branded the host as the demon he carried. It is in human nature to reject what they fear and don't fully understand. You can't blame them for something they have no control over. Humans, like animals, feel fear and it's only natural to respond to it. However the way they respond to it varies. While the majority of population despised him some individuals such as yourself, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei believed in him and befriended him. But if you really look at it, it was Uchiha Madara that forced the Fourth to use the only technique that worked against the Kyuubi. His fault, not my father's" which was true, Naruto had no fault in the matter.

Sasuke remained quiet, he knew it was true. He felt the emotions he buried long ago come to life. His blood was alive, pulsating through his veins with an ardour that shocked even him.

"So story behind bridge?" she said, giving him a full-teethed grin.

He told her the story, about what happened with Zabuza and Haku, how the Kyuubi first emerged and the moment that Naruto and Sasuke truly began their journey in becoming best friends.

"Interesting. He means a lot to you"

"Hn. An Uchiha never backs down"

"No, it goes beyond that. An Uchiha doesn't give his life for anyone except his Village. You were ready to sacrifice yourself for Naruto, you hardly knew him but you saved him anyway. Because he was like you; an orphan, talked about throughout the whole Village and most of all lonely. He was also your opposite, you were famous he was infamous. You were looked up upon he was looked down upon. You were the rich one, he was the poor one. Well, there's a good balance between you. Without balance a relationship never works. I believe that even back then you were pulled towards him."

"Shut up, you don't know anything"

"You know, after you kill your brother we are gonna have a long talk. I'm gonna be your shrink of sorts. I can't have you being like that next to the people we are going to meet"

"Hn"

"We're here. Let's go"


	9. Sasunara meets Naruto

Future and Present Clash

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team Kakashi returned three days later from their escort mission at 7 am. Team Kurenai arrived one hour later.

"Man that was such a boring mission. What did I miss?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"First things first. Was the mission successful?" the Hokage asked

"Oh you mean if the bald, rich merchant made our lives a living hell, the bandits were so easily beat that I only needed one kunai and Sakura and Sai hardly needed to move a finger to beat them. Yeah it was successful." Naruto answered.

"Well the payment was good." Tsunade answered.

"Neh baa-chan what was that when we left" Naruto asked.

Tsunade and Shizune were silent for a moment, "Kisame's body was found outside. The one responsible for the capture has been found. You will have the rest of the day off and tomorrow you will be briefed on your next mission. Be here at 8 am sharp."

"Is it dangerous?" Naruto asked, his face all lit up. Sakura and Sai just let Naruto talk. They knew how much Naruto wanted action.

"It will be very dangerous. It is an S-rank mission. It involves the Akatsuki and that is all I'm saying" she answered.

"Yesssssssssssssss! An S-rank! An S-rank! An S-rank! I love you Baa-chan" and he left the room in a hurry, probably heading straight to the famous ramen stand.

Sai bowed to the Hokage with a smile and left. Sakura remained behind.

"Sakura I think its better you go and pick him up tomorrow, I could bet my position of Hokage that his gonna be late otherwise." Sakura nodded.

"Tsunade-sama do you think it is wise sending Naruto on an S-rank mission. If it involves the Akatsuki wont Naruto be in danger?"

"No he wont, go and rest Sakura, you have a long mission ahead of you" Sakura sighed and left, bowing.

"God, let everything be okay" Tsunade said, taking out a bottle of Sake, but having it snatched away by Shizune.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto reached the ramen stand just as a young woman with long blond hair with blue highlights left the shop. He only saw her back and paid little attention. He looked at his watch, 8:32 am. _Perfect _he thought _just in time for breakfast._ But he looked into his purse, he only had money for one bowl, he would be paid tomorrow. He went into the shop looking a little down but smiled as he saw the old-man. He looked on top of the counter; it had ten empty bowls of ramen covering the surface. But there was no one there, had that girl eaten all of this. If so he liked this person.

"Neh Naruto, haven't seen you in a while, how is my favourite customer?" the old man asked.

"Not bad, neh oji-san was there a party here of something? All these bowls"

"No, that girl that just left, said her name was Sasunara, ate all these and when she paid she left twice the money needed and said to give the extra money's worth of ramen to the next person that came in, so you are in luck Naruto, you get ten large bowls for free today. Naruto's face brightened up like a child on Christmas and he sat down quickly, immediately ordering his first bowl of ramen.

"Delicious. I really really like this person" Naruto said; his mouth full of noodles.

"I think you two would get along. She was eating just like you are. Looks a bit like you too, maybe you are related." the old man added.

"Highly doubt it" Naruto said; drinking the miso soup. "Another!" he said smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto left after eating his ten bowls. His belly was painfully full but he had a satisfied smile on his face. He headed for his apartment; he planned on sleeping the whole day since he hadn't slept properly in the past two days. He decided to take the long way home, something he got in the habit of doing since he came back from travelling with Jiraya. The long way home would force him to pass the Uchiha district. He found that looking at such a desolate place helped him to better understand what Sasuke went through and what was going on in his mind. He imagined Sasuke walking these very streets and that brought him closer to him in a way. He prepared his mind for the trashed streets ahead, but what he did see shocked him. All the streets were clean, the dried blood was gone and all the houses had a fresh coat of paint.

"Wow" he said to himself. He saw someone coming out the front door of the main house. She had blonde hair with blue highlights; he couldn't see her face, "Hey! You are the one from the ramen shop! The one that paid for my ramen! What are you doing here? This belongs to Sasuke. Although…ummm…it's much cleaner now…but still you shouldn't be here" he called out, running up to her.

She turned around and her face lit up, "Hey good morning. The ramen shop? So you were the next person to walk in. My name is Namikaze Sasunara, pleased to meet you. And don't worry I'm not trespassing" her face showed so much happiness that Naruto automatically smiled too. Her bright blue eyes reminded him of someone. The Konoha forehead protector on her head told him she was a shinobi. He shook the hand that she had extended. When their hands touched they felt an electric shock go through them. They quickly separated.

"Ummm…Thanks for the ramen. But what are you doing here? No one ever comes here. Did you clean this up?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm living here for now, my mother was an Uchiha and although I was from an elligitimate line, which explains why I'm not dead, it is still part of my inheritance. This was all dirty and full of bad memories so I cleaned it up. I'm actually on my way to buy some new appliances and things, would you like to help me?" she asked. He felt that he couldn't say no.

"Wait, elligitimate? Does that means you are an unofficial Uchiha? You are related to Uchiha Sasuke?" she nodded. His face lit up even more. "Can't you track him? Doesn't the Sharingan have some sort of detector or something?" she shook her head. His face fell.

"I'm sure you will find him soon. He means a lot to you doesn't he? I've heard a few things"

"If anyone told you Sasuke is a traitor, don't believe them. He is just confused and blind from revenge. I'll get him back to Konoha. Maybe you can meet him, he is lonely because he thinks that he is the last Uchiha but here you are! Anyway I'll stop talking; Sakura-chan always says I talk too much. But sure I'll help you" he let her guide him to the market place. They received stares everywhere they went. Some shop keepers were about to kick Naruto out but when they saw the amount of items Sasunara was purchasing they immediately shut up and instead resulted to giving him death glares.

"Don't mind them Naruto. Ignore their stares. I'm used to people staring at me too. They don't contribute to my personal happiness so I just filter them out of my mind" she said, carrying a large bag of fabrics.

"I can't filter them out. One day I will be Hokage and I will be in charge of these people" he looked at the stone head of the Fourth

"Do you resent him?" she asked

"Who?" Naruto asked, snapping out of his stare.

"The Fourth. You know for sealing the Kyuubi inside you?"

"How did you know I'm a Jinchuuriki? Someone must have said something I guess" he glanced at the people around them. They were walking to the furniture shop. "I never resented him. I like to think that he trusted me to guard the village. My ambition is to surpass him and make him proud."

"That's good"

"Wait, Namikaze? ...Namikaze? Where have I heard that name before? Namikaze?" he tried to remember his Academy years. "Minano? No. Manito? No. Minato? Yeah! Ha! Namikaze Minato. Who was he again? Ahhh man Iruka-sensei would kill me if he found out I forgot. His related to you right?"

Sasunara nodded her head, but decided not to divulge any more details. They arrived at the store, Sasunara instantly knew what she wanted, and she ended up buying furniture for all of the five larger houses of the Uchiha district.

"Can you have these delivered to the Uchiha district this afternoon? Thank you" she said when the clerk nodded, his face showing shock. She knew that in a couple of minutes the gossip that someone what inhabiting the abandoned houses would be circulating the entire Village. They left quickly and decided to get some lunch.

"I'll treat you to lunch as payment for your help. Where would you like to go?" she asked

"Ramen!" he said.

"Lead the way" Sasunara said laughing.

The two ended up eating lunch at the ramen place. The old-man was extremely happy by the end of lunch time. Just the two of them had already spent more money in half a day than what he received all week. But what he really enjoyed was the smiling faces they had when they were eating. The satisfaction for food made his heart swell. He was surprised the girl ate as much as Naruto. Perhaps Naruto had found someone that truly understood his passion for ramen.

They left the shop and Sasunara asked Naruto how Sasuke was like. She explained that she wanted to know more about her relative. But in truth Sasunara was trying to get him to talk about his feelings for Sasuke. Naruto told her all he knew about Sasuke, he couldn't help himself, he entered this sort of trance that he kept on talking throughout their trip back to the Uchiha estate and Naruto didn't even notice as they went into the garden and sat down on the pier; feet in the water. He kept on talking until the bell rang mid afternoon. It was the furniture shop people.

The shop clerks moved all the furniture in. They scowled Naruto so Sasunara made them move the furniture around a lot, saying she changed her mind. After two hours she told them to go. The men remained, waiting for a tip. She gave a tiny coin each. They scowled at her.

She got pissed off; she activated her Sharingan and stared right into their eyes. "Perhaps if you scowled less and showed some respect to_ all _in a room you would get a bigger tip. If I see you scowling at myself, Naruto-san or anyone else-" she couldn't finish because they had already left. She could swear that one of them had wet his pants.

"You didn't have to do that" Naruto said. She turned towards him.

"No, I did. I'm sick of people treating other people like garbage" Naruto had a weird expression on his face. "What?" she asked

"Nothing, its just I haven't seen those in a while" he nodded towards her red eyes. "You remind of Sasuke, that's all. I better get going. I have a mission early tomorrow morning. Thank you for the ramen"

"You're welcome. Goodnight and thank you for the help" she said.

She sat down on the couch and communicated with all her clones, scattered around the surrounding countries; scouting for Akatsuki members. The most important one was looking after her other father, but she was currently asleep from exhaustion from removing the Cursed Seal. It had been nearly two days so she should be waking up soon, she would head with Sasuke to a hot spring resort and hopefully get him to come with her. Clone two was in the lightning country, taking out S-rank criminals that were likely to join Akatsuki. Clone three and four were doing the same thing in the Rock and Water Countries. She spent the rest of the day putting appliances in the correct places, putting up the new curtains, making beds and the rest of the miscellaneous jobs left to do in the house. This would be the last time she came here, before she was born of course. She got ready and left the house, it was near dinner time and she had one thing left to do in Konoha.

She walked to Shikamaru's house and knocked on the door, he opened it.

"Somehow I knew you would come" he said, sounding bored.

"Can I?" she said, Shikamaru's eyes stared into hers.

"Follow me"

They arrived at Hidan's burial site in a matter of minutes.

"Why do you want to see this anyway? He is under the care of my family"

"In the future someone dug him out and after putting himself together he became a very big menace. He showed others how they could be immortal and became a true eternal pain in the ass"

She performed a few seals. Chakra strings went into the ground and soon enough pieces of Hidan began to appear, finally his head came up.

"Daylight!" he saw Shikamaru "You! Come here you Chunnin bastard, I'll bite your fucking kneecaps off. Just wait; my lord will curse your soul for all eternity" Sasunara kicked his head into a nearby tree as Shikamaru shrugged off the threat.

She performed a new set of seals.

"What are you doing? That's the technique the Third used on Orochimaru. Are you crazy, hey stop" he said.

"It uses the same hand seals but the effects are a bit different" she explained "_Ninja Sealing Technique: Death God Summon_"

Shikamaru couldn't see it but he felt a shiver go back, his father had talked about this seal, it involved sacrificing one's soul to take the life of another. What exactly was she doing?

The death god appeared in front of her. She knew Shikamaru couldn't see him. The white haired death god looked straight into her eyes.

"I offer you an immortal soul my lord" she said, bowing her head

"_Well done Uchiha_" his voice was hoarse and low pitched "_You know as payment for safe passage through the crossing of the curtain of time you must bring to me the remaining immortals that plague this land; the flukes that cheat the system. I shall take his soul and personally lead it to the pits of the underworld_"

"I know. My lord shall more come from the future…?"

"_As long as they help you they shall be granted safe passage_"

"My lord; the immortal worshiped Jashin and he cursed the souls of many"

"_Jashin has been my main enemy since the beginning of time; I will retrieve the souls and save them_"

"Thank you my lord" the Death god faded away, Sasunara felt her chakra half. She next concentrated her chakra into disposing of the body left behind. Shikamaru had decided to lay down and had witnessed the one way conversation from the comfortableness of a nearby oak tree.

"_Fire Element: Blazing Fireball_" she said and Hidan's now mortal body disintegrated into ashes.

"Good let's get going. My mother will be furious if I don't eat" Shikamaru said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"No I'm fine"

"You're not a very good daughter-in-law. I thought you were supposed to win me over" he said

"I'm not your daughter-in-law yet. I'm not even born yet" she said, grinning.

"Troublesome" he said as the two of them set back to Konoha.

After saying their goodbyes Sasunara went into the market place and bought some dinner, she decided to eat atop one of her favourite places in the world; her grandfather's stone head. She took out her meal, cherry tomatoes, large tomatoes and all types of tomatoes she managed to find. It took her five minutes to eat everything. She smiled to herself as she looked down into the city. This was a home worth protecting.


	10. The Dreaded Love Triangle

Future and Present Clash

i'm sorry i got the chapters mixed up, its all corrected now

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto woke with a knock on his door. He decided to ignore but a few moments later his door was knocked down with a loud thud.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get your ass out of bed!" Sakura said, veins popping on her forehead. "Tsunade-sama said you would still be asleep and she was right!" she picked him up from the bed and began to shake him awake.

"I'm up! I'm up Sakura-chan, please don't kill me" he said, but his head fell back, droll coming out of his mouth.

"Uhhhh" Sakura said, she dragged him to the bathroom and dumped him in, turning the cold water on.

"Ahhhhhhh! Cold! Cold! Cold! Sakura-chan! Good morning!" Naruto said

"Get dressed Naruto, get your gear and meet me in the Hokage's office. Did you forget we have an S-rank mission today?" she knew he had forgotten, rolling her eyes she left him alone.

"Oh the S-rank!" he got up and showered quickly; afterwards getting his things ready he left the house in a hurry; forgetting to have breakfast.

They were all assembled when he got there; he was the last one to arrive. He took his place next to Sakura.

"Now that _all_ of you are assembled it's time to tell you your mission. It is an S-rank mission with four teams will be sent out. You are to capture and kill if necessary all the Akatsuki members you can find. You will have a mission leader that will tell you were to find them. You will be out on the field for as long as it takes to complete this mission, also the payment is extremely high"

"Neh Hokage-sama Team Kurenai and Team Asuma don't have a Jounin" Kiba said.

"Until Shikamaru gets promoted to Jounin, Yamato will be the Jounin in Team Asuma. As for Team Kurenai your Jounin will be the leader of this mission" Tsunade explained. "She is an ex-ANBU Captain that decided to pursue a normal shinobi carrier and take on a four-man cell"

Sasunara appeared next to Tsunade in an instant, leaving almost a yellow trail behind her.

"Yo! I'm Namikaze Sasunara! Pleased to meet you all" she said, large grin on her partially masked face.

"Ha you!" Naruto said loudly.

"Neh Naruto do you know her?" Lee asked.

"Yeah I met her in the Uchiha district yesterday, I helped her move in" he explained.

"Uchiha district?" Kiba asked

"She's…"

"My mother was an Uchiha; I'm from an illegitimate line. I was in Suna during the Uchiha Massacre, living with my godfather. But personal details for later" her face became serious "Hokage-sama said we have as long as it takes, but personally I would like to get this over with in the next three weeks. Our targets are Zetsu, the six Pains, Konan, Nagato and Tobi. However Tobi will be taken down by Naruto-san and me, more about him later"

"What about Uchiha Itachi, Kisame and Deidara?" Kiba asked

"Kisame and Deidara are already dead. Uchiha Itachi is being taken care of" Sasunara explained. "The first target is Zetsu, he is partnered with Uchiha Itachi. Whilst Itachi is being taken care of we will dispose of Zetsu, beware he can split into two different people. You have until 9 am sharp to collect your gear and meet me at the front gates" They all nodded and quickened out the room.

"I'll take care of them Hokage-sama" Sasunara said and disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were all waiting outside the front gate of Konoha Village for Naruto and Sasunara to arrive. even Kakashi was on time.

"Geesh they seem to be related" Kiba said. Kakashi turned his single eyeball towards him. They turned their heads towards a distant calling from behind.

"Guys wait up!"Naruto said, waving his hand over his head. He caught up with them. "Sorry I had to get some ramen before I left"

"Naruto-baka, typical you being late for an S-rank mission because of ramen" Sakura said.

"Ummm… good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata said, her face already getting red.

"Oh good morning Hinata-chan!" he patted her on the back. Kiba and Shino were ready to catch her from behind as she fainted.

"Good morning all" Sasunara said as she appeared into view in a yellow flash. She was dressed differently, it reminded them of a picture in the Academy none of them, except Naruto, could forget. She had a shape fitting, orange, zipped-up vest that covered her stomach and shoulders, her usual mini, black shorts and black shinobi sandals. The difference was the two katanas securely held to the left side of her waist and the other on her back. She also had a white overcoat with red flames on the bottom and on the short sleeves. She had tied a single dark, green string over the orange fabric at both elbows. The coat was exactly like the Fourth's except that instead of having 'Fourth' written on the back, it had the Uchiha red and white fan.

"Are you by any chance related to the Fourth?" Chouji asked.

"He was my father" she said. All except Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru and Yamato went "What?"

"How is that possible?" Kiba asked.

"Do you need me to draw you a picture?" she asked grinning.

"What? No! _No! _Thank you. I'm just shocked that's all" he responded.

"Well there's no time to be shocked. We have two days until we have to meet up with some friends. Itachi and Zetsu are on the border of the Fire Country, they are on their way to the Eight-tails Jinchuuriki. We must also ensure they don't obtain the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki. Anything other than that"

"What happens if they do?" Ino asked.

Sasunara was silent for a moment. "The Tailed Beast are basically massive collections of chakra that have gained a mind of their own and physical shape. If they get all of them together they will create a jutsu that contains all of the beasts' chakra combined, they could wipe out multiple countries at the same time."

"Wow" Kiba said

"We have to stop them" Chouji said.

"We will let's go" she said, and led the group into the forest.

Whilst they were running Naruto made his way next to Sasunara who was leading in the front.

"Why didn't you tell me the Fourth was your father? I asked you if you were related and you said nothing. His my hero and his alive in you"

"I guess it would have ruined the moment. I don't really think of him as my father, I still love him but I never met him. Same with my mother, it's like I never had one" _Quite true_, she told herself.

"I know how it feels. I'm sorry" he said, not looking into her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Naruto, I've had a great life"

"Neh… why did you say that you and I would take out Tobi? What's so special about him?"

"His immortal, like Hidan, you and I know a jutsu that no one else knows. That's why we will be the ones to take out Tobi. Now go and mingle with your friends" she said

"I am mingling with my friends" he said smiling, but he fell back and began running along side Kiba and Akamaru. Sasunara felt tears coming, he only knew her for one day and he already considered her his friend.

"Neh Naruto what's she like?" Kiba asked whilst he rode on Akamaru.

"She's kind, funny, always smiling, and generous" he said "she paid for my ramen twice"

Kiba thought she had to be generous the way Naruto ate ramen; it was like Chouji and barbecue.

"Oh and she eats ramen like I do, nine or ten bowls at a time"

_That's why_, Kiba thought.

They ran nonstop for two hours and decided to take a break. They stopped at a clearing; it had forest on one side and a river in the other. Naruto was seated next to Sakura and Sai, who were the nearest to the forest.

"Neh neh Sakura-chan when this mission is over will you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked

Sasunara's ears twitched as her brain registered what that meant.

**INNER SASUNARA**

_**WHAT THE FUCK?! Naruto-otousan did **_**not**_** tell me about **_**this**_**! Since when did otousan hit on Sakura-sama? Do I have to beat him into gayness too?**_Sasunara thought, she was next to Naruto in a flash.

Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru saw the whole thing from where they were seating.

"Oops she finally saw it. Naruto's constant date requests" Yamato said

"This might get ugly" Kakashi added.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said, gazing at the clouds.

"I already told you _no_" Sakura said. But Naruto was already being dragged into the forest by Sasunara. She picked him up with no effort and held him against a tree.

"Since when did you hit on Sakura-sam-… Sakura-san?"

"What? I've liked Sakura-chan since our Academy days, but she always says no. She only has eyes for Sasuke."

**INNER SASUNARA**

_**W-h-a-t? She goes after Sasuke-otousan too? What the hell is going on here? WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS LOVE TRIANGLE COME FROM?! This doubles my work. I have to get my parents together AND keep Sakura-sama's hands to herself. She likes eye-candy, even Uncle Lee admits it, and there's no better looking candy than my Sasuke-otousan, well except my Shika, but that's not the point here!**_

"So there's no chance between you and Sakura-san?" Sasunara asked

"I want there to be but until she says 'yes' there's nothing", Sasunara sighed in relief.

"I don't understand" she let go of his collar. "You and Sasuke, the way you talked about him. I mean you kissed him. You took each others first kiss"

"What? Me and Sasuke? What! No! Wait who told you? It was Kiba wasn't it? Shikamaru? No? Chouji! No Chouji wouldn't do that. I bet it was Kiba. It's _so_ like Kiba to do that" Naruto was marching towards the others, Sasunara stopped him.

"No one told me, I heard rumours. So there's no chance between you two?" she asked, sounding desperate.

"Hello, we are both males. Not to mention Sasuke is god knows where and every time I see him he tries to kill me"

"You have chased him for almost three years! You have trained yourself to near death with only hope of getting him back as the drive to keep you going. There has to be something behind that. A crush at least!"

"Sasuke is like my brother, he was my first friend. My _best friend, _I can't let his thirst for revenge destroy his life. But how do you know all this?"

_**I'm your freaking daughter from the future you BAKA and guess what happens if Sakura-sama has no reason to mess around with your sperm. I along with five of your other children and twenty others fade out of existence.**_ That's what she wanted to say anyway. She could let go of her last plan but then things would get too messed up. She had already let some know of her true identity, she couldn't let them know; yet. She needed to stick to her plans; at least this once.

"Umm Kakashi told me about all my students. I need to know about the people I am leading." Naruto seemed to buy it. Of course he did, he was Naruto.

"Umm why do you seem to really want Sasuke and me together? You too will be the last remaining Uchihas and having the male one being gay doesn't really help in the clan rebuilding. Besides there is no way he is gay. He had all the girls; he has the looks, the brains, and the money"

"But you guys are the opposites that attract. He has that emo image going on whilst you are the happy-go-lucky guy. He is the moon and you are the sun, see even in appearance you attract. You know what? We have to get going. I know I shouldn't intrude but I think Sakura-san is the wrong person for you; you deserve someone that can be equal to you. You don't have much experience in relationships so I will give you one piece of advice. Balance, like with chakra manipulation, is essential to a healthy relationship and you balance Sasuke out. I'm sorry I brought you out here, I hope this doesn't change how you see me"

"It does change how I see you" he said. Sasunara's face fell. "I meant I see you are a caring friend".

Sasunara couldn't help herself, she hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto didn't know what to do; hardly anyone showed any intimate gesture towards him. But she was warm and he felt his chakra spike when she touched her. He let himself be enveloped by the warmth and awkwardly hugged back. However it didn't last long as Sasunara pulled back after six seconds.

"We should go back" Naruto nodded in agreement and the two made their way back, talking about the best ramen flavour.

Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru and Neji were studying a map when the two returned, "Naruto seems to be in one piece" Kakashi said quietly. The other three gave tiny nods.

"It's still hard to believe" Neji said, being a Jounin on the mission Tsunade had given permission for Shikamaru to tell Neji.

"I can't believe I'm dead" Yamato said.

"We're the future Dead Jounin Club" Kakashi added.

"Oi oi, quit the jinxing, how troublesome. She came back to stop it"

"You're optimistic" Yamato said

"She's obviously Sasuke's daughter, even though she looks more like Naruto, thankfully she doesn't seem to have inherited his stupidity, but I can tell she's got Naruto's determination and Sasuke's brilliance. Perhaps a greater brilliance that the Fourth. She will not stop until she completes her goal. She'll be fine. Stop talking like old men reminiscing about the past… future…whatever"

"I see Sasunara has won over the in-laws" Kakashi said. Shikamaru ignored him.

Sasunara and Naruto sat down next to Kiba and Hinata, "Neh neh -emm, what should we call you?" Kiba asked.

"Uchiha-sensei is fine. Namikaze–sensei is too long. But you can call me Sasunara if you want. I'm only 18 after all"

"Neh Uchiha-sensei can you show us your Sharingan?"

"Kiba!" Hinata said, her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's fine Hinata-san" Sasunara said. She activated her three tomoe Sharingan; she saw this as the opportune moment to tell them, "I have to tell you something though. This Sharingan does look like the one Sasuke and all the other Uchihas before him had, however there is a kind of Sharingan that appears roughly once every 120 years. This Sharingan has four tomoes and is capable of copying certain bloodline limits" she allowed a fourth tomoe to appear "Like I said it's a Sharingan that allows me to copy a lot more than the normal one and I want to reassure the bloodline limit users that what I have copied will go with me to the death and it will not pass onto my children, nor will I divulge the secrets behind any jutsus" those present, even the people that knew Sasunara's true identity, gasped in surprise. What other secrets was the Uchiha clan hiding?

Neji could not hold his anger behind his usual poker face, "That's still unacceptable; an outsider with the power of the Hyuugas" none of the others said anything, they could feel Neji's irritation and would rather stay put than face his wrath.

"I could prove my point that it will not be passed on genetically but my son is not here now" she said. Shikamaru's eyes that were closed throughout the whole exchange as he relaxed under the nearest tree opened up staring straight into Sasunara's partially masked face. "His nearly three years old and his Sharingan is normal, one tomoe so far. For me, I got all four that the same time. Only later I learned to control how many I showed"

"I am still not convinced. The secrets of the Byukugan belong to the Hyuugas"

Sasunara was getting annoyed, "Kakashi has the Sharingan and the Uchihas never said anything. I've met someone who had a Byukugan in one eye; I don't see you going after him. Everyone else here with bloodline limits don't seem to be complaining. I have a short temper. Don't push me" Her eyes returned to their usual sky blue orbs. Somehow she didn't feel very guilty at lashing out at Neji, perhaps because this was actually the first time she was talking at him directly. Hyugga Neji had died long before she was born, but she knew from her parents' stories that he was a dear friend to them.

The tension in the camp calmed down a bit. Naruto decided to break the silence, "So you have a son? Where is he? Wait you were fifteen? Isn't that a bit too young?" he asked.

"I always wanted a child, I was afraid that if I died I would leave no one to carry my line. Did you know the average life expectancy for a female ninja is sixteen and a male ninja is eighteen? I had been thinking about it but then it happened. My boyfriend was so happy, we'd been together since we were twelve and we already knew we would end up married so why wait?"

"Where is he now?" Sakura asked.

"His father is looking after him" she knew Shikamaru was looking straight at her, she could feel his gaze, "I miss him but I have a mission to complete"

"What's his name?"

"Mamoru" she answered.

"Nice name" Kiba said. Sasunara thanked him with a smile.

"Uchihas always seem to be coughing out prodigies" Sai said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well first Itachi, then Sasuke, now we have a bloodline-copycat and a two year old Sharingan user"

"Sai that's kind of rude" Chouji said, finishing his third pack of crisps.

"That's it. Back to running" Kakashi said "Leader-san, I think we should get going"

"You're right Kakashi" Sasunara got up, dusted her white coat and jumped high onto a tree. "Come on then" they followed, Neji was still scowling. Shikamaru fell back to accompany him, "Don't get so worked up Neji. She's here for all of us. You should be grateful, she's sacrificing a lot, coming back to make sure _you_ and a whole bunch of other people don't get killed. Think about it. Are you being fair?" Shikamaru sped up again, joining Chouji ahead.

Sasunara was in the lead, Naruto came up on her left.

"Uchiha-sensei can you slow down please, its just some are finding it a little hard following your pace"

Sasunara who had been deep in thought answered "Oh sorry" as she slowed down "You don't have to call me Uchiha-sensei, Sasunara is fine" After a few moments of silence "Naruto when we camp tonight I want to train you. I'm a wind element user like you. Besides we have to work out a battle scheme. You are training to be Hokage aren't you? I can help you"

"Thanks" he gave her a wide smile.

"Do you have a picture of him?" he asked

"Of who?"

"Your son"

"Oh" she dug her hand into her shinobi back pack and took out a picture and handed it to her yet-to-be father.

"Wow, he kinda looks like Sasuke" the little boy in the picture was in Sasunara's arms, smiling at the picture. His very dark hair was cut short, so it stuck up at the back like a chicken's butt. He wasn't as pale as his mother, a bit darker, like Shikamaru's skin tone actually. But without a doubt he had the complexions of a Uchiha, thin lips and cunning black eyes. Sasuanra hoped that Naruto wouldn't notice the sixth head on the Hokage Mountain behind the two figures. But obviously he was Naruto and didn't see his own face carved into the rock. Maybe he thought it was the fourth's.

"Well… he is an Uchiha" she said

"True. All Uchihas look similar"

"You haven't met that many Naruto" she sounded amused.

"True, but look at you; you are pale as a sheet and your thin lips are similar to Sasuke's and Itachi's too. I've been meaning to ask. Why do you wear a mask? What is up with masks these days? Kakashi-sensei won't remove his mask either"

"I have scars on my cheeks, I've worn a mask most of the time since I got them but Kakashi wears it because I guess he doesn't want people to keep comparing him with his dad. But personally I think it's because he doesn't want half of Konoha's female population after him. He is pretty handsome"

"You've seen him?!"

"Yeah but personally I find my Shika, you know my fiancée, a lot more handsome"

"Lucky, the suspense is killing me" his face fell and he hung his head.

"Let's make a deal. Promise to work hard when I train you and I will get Kakashi to take of his mask. For-a-whole-week"

"Ahhh. Hai hai. Yey I'm gonna see Kakashi-sensei's face!"

"Keep it down Naruto, he will hear you"

Naruto quieted down, "Sorry" he whispered. They ran and ran heading north; it would take them approximately two and a half days to reach their destination. They stopped around 8pm, taking advantage of the last few rays of sunshine to set up camp. With the help of numerous clones they were done in 10 minutes. Sasunara sat next to Naruto just as he was taking a cup of ramen out of his back pack. Sasunara did the same, it turned out they were the same flavour.

"We need hot water" they said at the same time. Two second silence and both began laughing.

"I'll do it" Sasunara said, and 5 minutes later thanks to a fire jutsu, courtesy of Sasunara, both blond teens were purring hot water into their miso flavoured ramen cup. The rest of their teammates glanced at them and wondered if they were related.


	11. Sasuke vs Itachi

Future and Present Clash

Sorry for the late posting

* * *

It took them an additional day to reach the Akatsuki hideout where Itachi was hiding. The morning sun was just reaching mid sky when they sighted the old ruins, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight. Sasunara knew perfectly well what would happen but unfortunately she could not intervene, this experience would shape her father for the rest of his life, he would have to fulfil his desire for revenge before he could move forward. Her job was not to let Uchiha Madara get to Sasuke. Oh yes she knew he would come, and she would keep him well away from the battle scene. She would fight Madara; he was the Death God's main target after all, but that would not be now, if she wanted to win against the First Immortal she would need the collective aid of the entire rookie nine and their senseis. That would be a battle for another time, for now she just had to focus on keeping Madara away. She checked her chakra levels, with multiple wood clones (who took up much more chakra than normal shadow clones) running around the continent her usual reserves were much lower. If she dispelled those clones her chakra would increase significantly, but then she would be behind work, she already dispelled three due to the intensity of her battle with Kisame. She could still remember the pain of having her left biceps' ripped out; damn that chakra eating sword to the pits of hell. She summoned snakes and some eagles to scout the area, and pondered on the best way to stop Madara from getting involved, it had to be time-displacement-jutsu resistant so wood and mangekyo sharingan wouldn't work.

Damn. The only way was to counter with a time-displacement jutsu herself. She told the original Sasunara her plans; after all she was only a clone herself but her thoughts and experiences were connected to the original at all times. She felt her chakra triple as three wood clones were dispelled, many s-rank missing-nins had been killed but there were more, oh well Konoha needed missions in the future. She glanced at Sasuke, his face was calm but his eyes betrayed the deep concentration going on in his mind, no doubt going over the years old strategy he had for killing Itachi. They finally got to the entrance of the abandoned ruins. Sasunara stopped Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you sure you want to go through with this? He is your brother. If you do this there will be no coming back" she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"I already told you to shut up about trying to get me to give up on my revenge, you should want to kill him too, it was because if him that you never got to meet your mother"

Sasunara sighed, she took out a syringe from her pocket, it had a thick, dark red liquid inside. "Give me your arm" she said

"What is that?" he asked, looking suspiciously at her.

"It's a solution which will help you in battle, it will help you heal faster and will provide more energy for your muscles as well as helping to boost your chakra" she explained.

"I don't need that shit. I can very well defeat him on my own" his words into in vain because her hand moved too quickly for his eyes and he felt the needle going deep into his arm. Before he knew it the syringe was emptied into his blood. He instantly felt ready for battle; there was fiery adrenalin in his blood. He ran to the main abandoned building before she managed to stick anything else into him.

Sasunara saw his back disappear among the old brick walls, she turned to the forest behind her, the time-displacement jutsu took a lot of chakra, and if she wanted to keep it up for the two hour fight she knew would happen she would probably need to get chakra from the original or otherwise she too would dispel. She bit her finger and started to write the appropriate and necessary symbol around the perimeter, she thought, maybe if she used Sage Arts she wouldn't need to draw on the original's chakra. She smiled and sat down, letting her body absorb the natural energy around her. Once her eyes were fully changed she proceeded to perform the appropriate hand signs. Time-displacement was something that not everyone was capable of and it was an art she herself had only mastered a few months ago. When she had finished performing thirty-five seal combinations she slammed both hands on the ground, "_Time-Displacement Technique: Black-Hole Vortex_" she felt her chakra go as black tendrils of light began to quickly form a dome like shape over the main building. She made sure the dome protected them underground too, in case Madara decided to use an earth jutsu. They were now suspended in time, nothing could enter and nothing could leave until she released the jutsu. She then formed the water clouds Sasuke had requested then stood still and collected natural chakra, all the time worrying about the fight that was going on inside. A small part of her brain wondered where Zetsu was.

Meanwhile inside the abandoned Sasuke and Itachi stood facing each other. If anyone was watching they would have wondered why they weren't moving at all. The two Uchiha brothers were having a genjutsu battle, their red eyes staring straight at the other. Sasuke was suddenly behind Itachi's chair, sword buried into his back.

"How is Madara doing Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"How do you know about him?" Itachi's eyes widened.

"I've discovered a lot of things, like for example your near total blindness" he dug the sword deeper. The genjutsu dispelled, they were once again facing each other. "And I will send you to hell with the promise that he will soon follow you" he ran at his brother with a Chidori in hand. Itachi dodged it and began telling Sasuke the story of Madara and his brother. When he was finished he shouted at Sasuke "Your eyes will be mine, little brother. You will be my new light! Since the day you were born, you have been destined to be my spare!"

Sasuke stared menacingly into his brother's eyes, "Finally it all ends here. Today I fulfil my goal"

"You cannot win against me because I have the mangekyo sharingan and you don't. Your goal is an illusion"

"You can use your eyes as much as you can, my hatred is enough to beat you" Sasuke said.

A sea of shuriken flew between them; they kept of appearing from summoning tattoos and well as the inside of cloaks. They met in the centre kunai and katana in hand. An Itachi shadow-clone attacked Sasuke but he released himself from Itachi's grip and dispelled the clone with a giant shuriken infused with a Chidori. The real Itachi took the opportunity that Sasuke was distracted by the flying black crows from the clone to kick him into the wall. He punched his younger brother and his fingers crept closer to Sasuke's eyes, he quickly plucked one out but Sasuke kept quiet, enduring the pain. Itachi was shocked at this.

"Aren't you going to scream? Scream for our mother like you did as a child?"

"Are you finished with your illusion?" Sasuke opened his eyes and looking into Itachi's mangekyo eyes. "Did you really think I hadn't realised that was an illusion?" he knew he should be feeling broken down and tired but somehow his blood was still excitedly pumping in his veins. Whatever the blond idiot had given him, it was taking effect. He straighted up. Itachi was pissed.

"Let's see how well you do against Amaterasu" Itachi said. He never got the chance to complete the seal because Sasuke sent two large shuriken at him, forcing him to dodge or die, Sasuke quickly sent a fireball at him. Itachi was catapulted into the ceiling (and the sky overhead); making most of it fall down. Itachi landed ungracefully on the floor and addressed Sasuke.

"Who it that pale stranger outside Sasuke? A new fan-girl? What is she doing here? I thought you didn't take help from anybody"

"She is none of your concern; this battle is between the two of us"

"Really? Then why is this whole place protected by a time-displacement jutsu? I can feel that massive chakra all the way from here"

"Hn" Sasuke threw another large, Chidori infused shuriken at him.

"Tsk tsk Sasuke, that trick is getting old. I'm surprised you haven't used that freak of a mark you have" Sasuke betrayed his annoyance for one second before recovering behind his poker face again.

"Oh don't tell me you actually don't have it anymore. Ha ha ha how exactly do you plan on defeating me Sasuke? Wasn't Orochimaru's power the only thing you could use to beat me?"

Sasuke gripped his katana "I already told you. My hatred is enough"

"Amaterasu!" Itachi cried; black fire raced towards Sasuke, who in turn let a smoke bomb fall on the ground and under the smoke quickly summoned a large snake, who burned to ashes instead of him. When the smoke blew away Itachi was surprised to see him still standing. He sent another Amaterasu towards Sasuke who dodged and did the same thing again. Itachi fell on the ground, blood from his eyes smearing his face.

"I see that Amaterasu takes a lot out of you" he sent a fire dragon jutsu at Itachi, who dodged and the dragon shaped fire made its way to the cloud collection above them.

"I will use my last jutsu on you Itachi, like Amaterasu, it is unavoidable. Prepare for your death Itachi" Sasuke said as rain began falling down. He had told Sasunara his plan before, she described the time-displacement jutsu she would use and that because Sasuke needed rain clouds for his ultimate jutsu, she would create some using a water jutsu. _Good thing the idiot didn't forget_, he thought. The sound of lightning filled his ears. He jumped up and landed on the last few remnants of the ceiling. Itachi's eyes widened, he seemed to know where this was leading to.

Sasuke began to control the lightning, "_Kirin_" he said and lightning descended on his brother.

The whole building exploded and lighting, fire and rocks fell down on Itachi. When it cleared down Sasuke landed gracefully atop a flat rock. Itachi was lying face down on the dirt.

"I did it. I finally did it" Sasuke said. And he allowed himself to fall onto the floor, letting sleep overcome him and the exhaustion washing away, along with the water that was still falling.

A figure walked towards Itachi and turned him around. His eyes opened slightly.

"Who...are...you?" Itachi asked. He coughed blood, smearing the stranger's face and mask with the red liquid.

"I am Sasunara. I am your niece" she whispered quietly allowing her blue eyes to momentarily show the three-tomoe sharingan before turning blue again "You can rest now Uncle Itachi, Sasuke-otousan is safe. I will look after him" she cradled Itachi into her arms "Thank you for everything you have sacrificed for his sake"

Itachi welcome the last moments of warmth "Don't...tell...him" and Uchiha Itachi died.


	12. Visit from the Future & Fighting Madara

Future and Present Clash

Please leave a review. It takes 20 seconds.

* * *

Naruto was about to go sleep when he remembered Sasunara wanted to train him. He got up and looked around their temporary camp. They hadn't put up any tents because they would be leaving first thing in the morning. Kiba and the other boys were nearest to him, the girls were on the opposite side. Kakashi and Yamato were keeping watch.

"Naruto you should sleep" Yamato said.

"Uchiha-sensei said she wanted to train me" he turned towards Kakashi and gave him a foxy smile "Goodnight Ka-ka-shi-sen-se-i" he was internally grinning. He would finally see Kakashi's face. He ran to the clearing that Sasunara told him about when they first settled down. She was seating down, her eye lids were red and when she opened her eyes they reminded Naruto of frog eyes.

"Wow can you teach me that?" he asked

"No, because I can't, only the frogs can" she answered "I was split into teaching you how to control the Kyuubi or sending you off to learn Sage Arts"

"Control the Kyuubi, can't I learn that first? That old stupid fox keeps on getting on my nerves"

"What does he do?" her face looked worried, she took a step towards Naruto's direction but then stopped. By now the red had disappeared.

"It's nothing, usually he's all 'let's kill them show our power' kind of thing but since you came he has been really quiet. I don't even know why I'm complaining"

"Well we can address that some other time. What's important now is that you learn Sage Arts. Jiraya would have sent you off eventually but I guess that perverted hermit is too occupied spying women to do so"

"Hey you call him perverted hermit too! Ha I'm not the only one that thinks of him that way then. Wait how do you know him?" Naruto asked.

"He's my godfather" Sasunara quickly bit her finger and summoned the elder frog Po.

"Good night elder Po" Sasunara said, bowing to the old frog.

"Oh it's you, what do you need now? It's not another near heart attack is it?" the frog asked.

"No, I can assure you, you still have many decades ahead of you. What I need is for you to take Naruto and teach him Sage Arts. You have approximately 7 hours. I will keep a frog with me at all times, when you are done please communicate with my summoned frog for our location and summon yourselves to us"

"7 hours!" the small frog said, "Are you insane? That cannot be done"

"Well I suggest you don't waste any more time then" she gestured at Naruto who was standing behind Po's.

"I still think you are insane." the frog said.

"Wait Uchiha-sensei I thought you would be teaching me. I wanna see Kakashi-sensei's face"

"You will still see his face, as long as you train hard with master Po and learn what he has to teach in the next 7 hours and I promise as soon as you are back I will get Kakashi to take his mask for a week. Now good bye" Naruto nodded with a big smile on his face and the two disappeared.

Sasunara sighed, "You can come out Minato-baka" from a nearby tree a dark figure emerged, when he stepped into the moonlight Sasunara welcomed the sight of her younger brother. She ran to him and embraced his broad shoulders.

"I missed you so much brother" she said. She felt his arms go around her and he swirled her around.

"Sasu! I missed you too, everyone misses you" he said, his dark blue hair moving slightly with the breeze.

"How is Naruto-otousan and Sasuke-otousan?"

"How do you think? Naruto-otousan cried like a baby when you left and Sasuke-otousan locked himself in their room for an entire day. He kept on saying that it should have been him coming back, that his child shouldn't fight his battles. I kept on thinking _'what are your other five children? Chopped liver?'_ But then again you have always been his favourite since you gave him your eyes"

"Minato I'm still pissed you came here, don't test my patience, you know Sasuke-otousan doesn't have favourites"

"I know but I love to get you pissed off so..."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"To ask you what exactly you are doing here Sasu?! Nothing has changed, Akatsuki are still around, and Madara is still trying to capture the Nine-Tails. I mean_ nothing_ has changed except more deaths"

"Nothing has changed because nothing is supposed to be changing. The Death God has locked the future, all the things I am changing in the past will only take affect when he unlocks it, this is because then everything would happen at the same time rather than the changes happenings little by little. And this way if I make a mistake I have time to rectify it"

"Oh you could have said that before you left. People were starting to wonder if you were dead"

"Hn" she answered.

"Stop imitating dad" Minato said.

"How is Shika? And Mamoru?" she asked, ignoring him.

"They are all fine, Mamoru misses you but Shika is being a great dad. He won't go into battle until you return"

"I miss them so much"

"When will you be finished here? Can I go and see father? I'm dying to see what he looks like at this age" he walked closer to the camp.

"Are you insane? Besides Naruto just went off with the frogs as you saw and Sasuke is making his way to the fight with Uncle Itachi; I had one of my wood clones accompanying him" she said, stopping him.

"You mean you haven't spilled the beans yet? Miracle!" he said, laughing out loud.

"Hey I can stick to my plans when necessary" she argued smacking his arm.

"Sure keep telling yourself that. I have to get back. Naruto-otousan was preparing for another raid on the Akatsuki camp, Sasuke-otousan is going with him, but they never go anywhere separated anyway"

"I only wish they were like that in this time. Seriously I knew they had tried to kill each other at one point but Sasuke doesn't even wanna know about father, Naruto is smitten with Sakura-sama and Sakura-sama is smitten with Sasuke-otousan"

"You mean to say that they don't go at _it_ like bunnies in this time?" he asked.

"No, more like Naruto chases and Sasuke runs"

"Hahaha, I'm gonna go back now and make fun of them" Minato said.

"Uchiha Minato! Show some respect for our parents, since I've been here I've only increased my respect for them, if that's possible. Sasuke-otousan...he is really conflicted in his feelings. But enough chit chat, go away. I'll send you back so that you don't have to use that much chakra"

"Okay I see when I'm not wanted and there is no need, I asked the Death God to leave the portal open"

"Okay... you are always wanted Minato. Give my love to fathers and the rest okay? Tell Mamoru and Shika that I will be back soon"

"Okay. Oh before I go Naruto-otousan wants to know how your body is doing and Sasuke-otousan was wondering if your eyes are okay" he asked, seriousness in his voice.

"I'm healthy as a fox" she gave him a large smile "I got injured fighting Kisame, you know that sword of his"

"See how unfair this whole thing is? In this time he is already dead but because nothing is changing yet most likely I will have to go and fight him tomorrow morning"

"Just separate him from his sword"

"Easy for you to say"

"Goodbye brother" Sasunara said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Goodbye onee-sama" he gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead protector. He walked back the way he came and she felt his chakra signature disappear. She left for the nearby stream, she needed to get cleaned up, but as she was walking away she said out loud "It's bad manners to spy on others Kakashi" and disappeared in a flash. Kakashi sighed, he had been caught, but he was sure that he had not made any noise. Noticing the time he returned to the camp sight.

* * *

Everyone woke up early, just as the sun was breaking the horizon. They packed up and were about to leave when Kiba spoke up.

"Hey where's Naruto?" he asked.

"He is off training with the frogs at their home; he should be back in an hour or so" Sasunara explained, picking her things up, she had taken the morning watch shift so her things were already packed.

"How come the interesting stuff always happens to Naruto?" Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Okay let's get running" Yamato said.

"Wait before we set off I want to make sure that everyone knows where we are going. We are approximately three hours away from our target, when we encounter Zetsu I want you to get into battle formation A if he splits I want Neji and Hinata to keep an eye on their positions with their Byukugan. There is also a chance that Uchiha Madara will appear. I have told you his abilities so please be extremely careful. I would hate to lose any of you. Okay now we can go"

They had been running for about an hour when the summoned frog on Sasunara's shoulder announced a message.

"Naruto has completed his training" the frog said.

"Wow I'm surprised"

"You set a time limit yet you are surprised they managed to accomplish it"

"Yep" she answered.

"Well they will be here in two minutes" and the frog disappeared. Sasunara signalled the others to stop.

"Naruto is coming back"

They waited in silence and two minutes after Uzumaki Naruto appeared just in front of them, sitting of Gamakichi's head.

"Yeah Super Sage Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" his eyes were yellow and his eye lids were red. He was wearing the black cloak with orange flames over his usual orange and black suit.

"Ha ha ha Naruto I didn't know you wore make-up" Kiba said.

"It's not makeup Kiba-baka. It's the sign that I mastered a technique that not even the pervy hermit mastered. Yeah let's go and beat some Akatsuki ass!" he jumped down from Gamakichi and after waving goodbye the frog disappeared. They resumed their running; Naruto went to stand beside Sasunara.

"So how did you accomplish it so quickly?" she asked.

"I used shadow clones, two hundred of them. I'm so tired" he yawned. Sasunara smiled and before Naruto could even blink her finger connected to a point in his neck and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

His mind was swimming.

'_Huh where am I? Why am I bouncing? It's so warm' _Naruto thought, he opened his eyes slowly. He saw trees zooming past very quickly, he looked to the side; Sasunara's masked face was looking straight ahead.

"Haaaa" he screamed.

"No need to scream Naruto. I'm not that scary" Sasunara said, putting him down, "You were tired, I put you to sleep and seeing that you can't run and sleep at the same time I carried you. You don't count Gai and Lee" she said, when the two green-wearing ninjas behind them opened their mouths to speak.

He gave a big yawn, he noticed the others had stopped running, Sasunara passed him some food. He eagerly accepted.

"Thanks" he said. In ten minutes they were running again.

"How long left?" Naruto asked Sai, who was running next to him.

"We are just near the border, Neji reported an enemy presence a few metres ahead. Shino has some bugs around too and I sent some eagles ahead" Sai said.

"Yes, time for butt kicking" Naruto said, tightening his forehead protector.

As soon as he finished talking they came upon a clearing. Zetsu was talking with a masked person atop a thick tree branch.

"I couldn't get through the black dome" they heard him say before the enemy noticed they had company.

"Ha we have some guests" Madara said "Let's play everybody"

Sasunara was in the lead, "Cut the bullshit Madara" she turned to her teams "Take care of Zetsu; I'll handle Madara for now. Naruto stay away from him" she ran after Madara. Zetsu tried to run disappear into the tree but he was already being held down by Shikamaru. Naruto went was slightly behind the whole group, gathering natural chakra, his eyes turned yellow and his eye lids became red. He conjured a large Rasengan and ran at Zetsu. Shikamaru's hold on Zetsu ended a split second before so the Rasengan only caught the white side of Akatsuki member as they split apart. His slimy body was torn to shreds; the black side expanded and trapped Hinata with its elongated mushy body. Yamato tore through it with a giant wooden stake. Kakashi, who had his Sharingan exposed, used a fire jutsu to burn most of its body. Each person took turns attacking the dark skinned man. Every time they attacked him he put himself back together, by now the white Zetsu was completely whole too.

"You have to hold them down guys" Naruto said, he had two shadow clones next to him, the noise emitting from their centre clearly told everyone what was coming. Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu to hold both Zetsus down, Sai drew some ropes to stop them from separating, Sakura landed a punch so hard that the Akatsuki member lost his bearings for a split second. Naruto raced past them Rasen Shuriken in hand, he hit Zetsu square in the chest.

The Akatsuki member screamed, everyone jumped back to avoid the blast radius, a giant blue sphere encased Zetsu and tiny chakra needles broke every single chakra path in his mutated body. Naruto fell on the floor exhausted, looking up at his masterpiece, his arm flaming in pain, but luckily the fox had already began healing him. Zetsu's crumbled, bleeding body fell on the floor, he was still breathing so Sai took the sword from his back and cut his head off. They turned to access the damage, Naruto was injured, and Hinata sustained some burns from being trapped by Zetsu's jutsu. Otherwise everyone was fine. It had been much easier than they expected. They turned to Sasunara's fight and they saw the complete unexpected.

* * *

Sasunara and Madara had moved slightly to the left side of the battle going on between the Konoha shinobi and Zetsu and had settled in a fast-paced fight. So far all her jutsus had gone straight through him.

"How do you know my name? This is certainly an interesting game" Madara said

"This is not a game!" Sasunara said. She knew the best way to get the others away was to make Madara retreat, as much as she wanted to fight the ancient Uchiha now, she needed Naruto's help but she know he wasn't ready yet, besides she would need Sasuke's help too. They stood staring at each other for a long time, finally Madara tried to send an Amaterasu at her, she quickly activated her mangekyo sharingan and countered the black fire with an Amaterasu of her own, and both fires extinguished each other.

"What?!" Madara exclaimed "How is this possible? I made sure all the Uchihas were killed" he said.

"Well too bad. I suggest you leave Madara, before _I_ kill you"

"I don't take well to empty threats" he answered.

"Too bad it's not empty. _Susano'o_" she said, forming the appropriate seals. A giant skeletal structure appeared even bigger than Itachi's was. It swung its giant sword and aimed at Madara. He made a wall of Amaterasu around him, but the sword broke through it and for the first time actually made contact with his body. Sasunara grinned at the slash across his chest; the mangekyo sharingan attacks were the only ones that could counter Madara's jutsus, this was one of the reasons he was so hard to defeat, a master of mangekyo sharingan could only truly be opposed by another mangekyo, problem was not many of those around. Madara swore and disappeared.

She released Susano'o and allowed herself to fall on the ground. Sakura and the rest of them ran towards her, their battle finished too. They gasped at her face. Her eyes were bleeding so much blood that her mask was soaked through. Sakura and Ino instantly went into medic-nin mode as soon as the blonde's eyes returned to blue.

"I'm fine" she said "Take care of the others"

"What the hell?" a voice broke through the silence, they would have ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that the voice and body emerging from the trees belonged to the one person they had been chasing for years. All Naruto managed to do was gasp.


	13. The Second Kiss

Future and Present Clash

Thank you to **moopad** and**yesshe-257378**for reviewing the last chapter and everyone else who reviewed the others.

* * *

Emptiness filled him, his mind was wondering aimlessly in itself. What would he do now? For the first time in his life he felt at peace but somehow he felt blank, shouldn't he be filled with some sort of feeling of accomplishment? If so why did he feel he had no more goals in life? Wait, there was one. Madara still had to die, Danzo and the elders. A small part of his mind reminded him that Naruto was still alive too, and since the blonde dobe belonged to him it was his duty to protect him. He blanked that side of his consciousness. He opened his eyes, but had to squint instantly because a great fire was burning just ahead of him. He saw the remains of his brother being turned to ashes. Sasunara stood near him, bandaging his arm; he mentally felt around his body, his shoulder was bandaged as was his forehead.

"I'm fine you don't have to do that. I've had worse" he said. Sasunara ignored him, she noticed him staring intensively at the flames.

"I had to burn his body, someone might use it to find out the secrets of the sharingan" she explained healing his arm with chakra.

Sasuke remained silent.

"You feel empty right? What to do now? Itachi is dead. Your goal is accomplished. Yet somehow I know the great Uchiha Sasuke will not stop here. So what's your next course of action?"

"Madara, Danzo and the elders are next" he replied, but his voice was so silent she could hardly hear him. No wonder, even if you hate him killing your own brother was never easy.

"Okay let's go, we have some people to meet up with" she said with an understanding tone to her voice, she got up and dusted the dirt off her white cloak.

Sasuke got up and sheaved his katana, he looked up at the black dome over them, "What is that?" he asked.

"It's a time-displacement jutsu; it was the only thing that could stop Madara and anyone else from coming through. Zetsu tried in vain to pass it, Madara would have tried but I believe he is busy elsewhere" she ended the jutsu and the black tendrils of light began to disappear, the process took about a minute.

They began running, Sasunara was in the lead; they could already hear the very faint shouts of a battle far ahead. Sasuke inspected his injuries, he was a bit sore but he had no need for bandages, why did the blond idiot put bandages on him? He quickly removed them, he didn't notice Sasunara's faint smile. Whatever she had injected into him worked, for the intense battle he just had he was strangely healthy, his chakra levels weren't too bad either. He touched his eyes and activated his sharingan, it was normal. What did he expect? The mangekyo to suddenly appear because he had killed his brother? _He had killed his brother_. The loneliness crushed him, yes he had always been alone but now he knew very well that his brother was dead, Madara would soon be too, that meant only himself and Sasunara remained with the Uchiha blood, but he had no way of knowing if she would even stick around, if she even wanted children. He realised his next goal was to restore his clan. Again the disgust of sharing a bed with a woman just for the sake of it made his guts curl. Sakura would be the first to jump in line; she would probably kill for a front row ticket. An image of Naruto filled his mind and his heart jumped a beat.

He hadn't event realised that the voices ahead of them were getting closer. Sasunara allowed him to take the lead and they remained that way for a few minutes before they saw lights up ahead. The dark-haired shinobi ran faster. He stopped at the entrance to the clearing and what he saw could only be summarised as "What the hell?"

* * *

Faces turned towards the voice, Uchiha Sasuke was standing in all his pale glory with a second Sasunara next to him. The group didn't know if they should be looking at the long-lost Uchiha or the Sasunara twin next to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chouji asked.

"They are here for you Sasuke. You need your friends" Sasunara said answering Sasuke's shocked expression, his eyes weren't looking at his friends but instead were travelling between the Sasunara that was standing up and the one next to him.

"I don't need anything. What I do want is for you to explain what the fuck is going on here" he said anger in his voice.

Naruto let go of Kiba's arm and with renewed strength that amazed all ran towards Sasuke and embraced him.

"Sasuke. Sasuke" the blond shinobi chanted his name like a prayer as tears fell down his blue eyes, "I missed you so much teme" he said "I'll bring you back to Konoha for sure this time"

"Forget about that now" Sasuke replied trying to released himself from Naruto's arms but the blonde seemed to be latched onto him, "Am I the only one that is shocked that there are two of _them_" he said the word with disgust and pointed at both Sasunaras with his eyes "or is this part of your scheme to capture me"

"I assure you this is not a scheme" the Sasunara beside him said before anyone managed to say anything. She walked quickly to the blood-stained masked Sasunara being held by Sakura. She extended her hand and the other Sasunara happily accepted it, "You did well" she said, the clone smiled before her skin became darker and rougher, she lost her shape as she turned to wood and retreated into the real Sasunara's arm. Almost everyone gasped.

"I have had one of my clones with Sasuke because it is about time he returned home. Whether he wants to or not he will go back to Konoha. Our goal is the same, kill Akatsuki and get rid of Madara, Danzo and the Elders of Konoha" she explained. Somehow her injuries were almost all healed but no one seemed to take particular notice except Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"You want us to kill the elders of Konoha?" Neji said outraged "That's a crime"

"Not if it is for revenge and self-defence. Simply put Danzo, the ROOT division and the elders are guilty of treason against the Hokage and the Fire Lord, conspiracy, murder, blackmailing and a whole list of other crimes that would otherwise take years to name them all. It was them that instigated the Uchiha massacre ten years ago in an alliance with Uchiha Madara. They believe they are protecting the village" she rolled her eyes and nearly silently added "_Bullshit_"

"Do you have proof of that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But to go into a full blown trial would be too long, they would probably be dead before it finished and punishment would be in vain, besides they are paid to the right people. But anyway the elders and Danzo are shinobi born and raised in war time, if the village wants to prosper in peace old views have to be dusted away and the newest generations have to take control. It will be most of your parents that will take that role now"

"So what do we do?" Yamato asked.

"We can take a day's rest for now and tomorrow we can set off to find the remaining Akatsuki members. I suggest you use this time to brush up on all your jutsus and come up with strategies because fighting the six Pains will not be easy I tell you"

"What about Madara?" Kakashi asked.

"Madara for now will remain hidden for a while, I think I managed to shock him a bit" Sasunara said "Now that is all settled Sai, Sasuke and Naruto come with me" she didn't wait for them to begin moving and started walking into the forest. Sai immediately followed but Naruto only moved when Sasuke began moving, the blonde shinobi was obviously worried that his best friend would run off again. They came to a large tree, Sasunara was seating against it, exhaustion on her face and the blood was now completely dried on her mask, giving it a dark coppery colour.

_That cannot be comfortable_, Naruto thought.

"Sai I am aware that the seal on your tongue will automatically make you tell Danzo our plans so if you approach I will remove it and you will be free from his authority. After all it is not with him that you have forged bonds of friendship with" she said. Sai nodded and stepped forward he crouched near her and opened his mouth. Sasunara concentrated one of the five elemental chakras onto each finger tip and touched the seal.

"_Ninja Technique: Heaven Seal Removal_" she said, Sai cringed in pain but otherwise did not scream or even shout. He quickly got up without a word and walked away. Sasunara looked even paler than usual. Both shinobi knew that removing a seal was no small deal.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine" she answered leaning back her head on the tree.

"Why did you lie to me?_ Again_?" Sasuke asked

"It was necessary for the mission. You of all people should know about lying to achieve your goals. And besides I don't call it lying, I found you after Orochimaru's death, made you follow me for power, beat you, gained right to boss you and did not tell you exactly who it was we were meeting. So not lying just failure to tell the whole truth"

"Hn" he said.

"Stop being a hard-ass we are both Uchiha, we have to stick together" she said.

"If you didn't notice the last Uchiha I encountered didn't survive" he answered.

"Well I'll take my chances. What I called you here for is to make sure you too will not kill each other. So as leader of this mission I order you not to kill each other. This is me asking _nicely_" she said.

Naruto sweat-dropped "Hai hai, neh Uchiha-sensei" Sasuke's eyebrow went up at Naruto's name for Sasunara "Remember what you said about a certain person's mask" he said.

"Oh right. Yes. You deserve it. I'll take care of it right now. I'll let you catch up, I'm sure there's a lot you want to talk about" she gave them a knowing smile, the type of smile that would make goose bumps go down your spine because you knew there was a hidden meaning behind them. Or at least Sasuke knew since Naruto was obviously oblivious.

"Arigato Uchiha-sensei! Me and teme over here have a lot to talk about" he turned towards Sasuke. Sasunara was now gone, all that was left was the silence that had settled in between them.

"So don't you have anything to say?" Naruto asked.

"You're annoying?" Sasuke answered. An unexpected punch hit his face.

_Since when did the dobe punch so fast?_ Sasuke thought.

Both shinobi were soon wrestling on the floor, Naruto had Sasuke pinned for five seconds, continuously landing punches on the pale face but then Sasuke took control and it was Naruto's turn to be pinned and having fists connect to his face.

"You left me teme!" Naruto said as he managed to land a kick to Sasuke's abdomen.

"I wanted power" Sasuke answered.

"You could have gotten it in Konoha, we could have grown stronger together" Naruto retorted.

"That wasn't enough"

"Are you saying that having me as a best friend wasn't enough?"

Silence was Sasuke's answer. They stared at each other, somewhere down the line Naruto lost his black flamed coat, his orange zip jacket and was now only in orange trousers and his usual body fitting black t-shirt. Sasuke had lost his katana and his shirt was slightly ripped in the middle giving Naruto a nice view of his muscled chest.

His heart beat jumped a step. _What the hell?_ Naruto thought. Sasunara's words echoed in his mind '_**You and Sasuke, the way you talked about him. I mean you kissed him. You took each other's first kiss'**_ a sudden blush erupted on Naruto's cheeks.

'_No this is teenage hormones. Yes hormones. Oh god that chest. No! Stop Uzumaki Naruto! Think of Sakura_' he replayed it in his head but unfortunately all the images that came to his mind were play by plays of the moments he had spent with Sasuke.

As for Sasuke the situation was a bit different. Naruto's tight shirt gave Sasuke a pretty clear idea of Naruto's six pack and toned pectorals. The sight roused in him long-locked away feelings.

'_Since when did the dobe have defined muscles?_' Sasuke thought. His body was fairly close to Naruto's since he had the dobe pinned down under him, his legs restraining his waist. The blonde shinobi's hands were being held by Sasuke above the blonde's head. Sasuke gave Naruto the trademark Uchiha smirk.

"I'm an Uchiha, I'll do as I please" he said almost like an excuse to himself, before leaning down and capturing Naruto's silken lips in a heated kiss.


	14. Talks with Dead Parents

Future and Present Clash

Remember to add this story to C2's and if you like it leave a review. I love hearing your opinions.

The kiss was something Naruto had never experienced; it was far from the accidental kiss shared between them when they were still twelve. This time the kiss had been instigated and not the product of a fluke accident. Sasuke's lips were cold, just like his personality, but were surprisingly soft to the touch; Sasuke's hand was caressing Naruto's scars on his face as the two boys were swept away by emotion. Something passed through them, a feeling soul deep but before they could identify it, they broke apart. A flame of desire was quickly burning Sasuke's veins to ashes but the feeling was suddenly suspended when Naruto's firm fist came into contact with Sasuke's pale jaw. Naruto's blush reached his eyebrows.

"What the fuck was that for teme!?" Naruto asked, before Sasuke returned to his usual cold and stiff self he noted that Naruto did not wipe his lips.

"It stopped you from fighting back didn't it?" Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Is that the only reason you kissed me?" Naruto's voice betrayed his disappointment.

"_Naaah_ it was because I wanted to check your kissing skills" the Uchiha sarcastically replied.

"Teme! So you know that girl I kissed in the cave _didn't_ complain. Ha!" Naruto said in triumph.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "_What_ girl in the cave" his voice reminded Naruto of the time they had spent in the Snow Country; freezing cold.

"Like I would tell you! Seriously I was all happy you came back and now you freak the shit out of me. If you wanted me to stop I would have, you didn't have to damage your Uchiha pride"

"Dobe, why would I spend my efforts protecting my pride when I can easily be attacking yours?" Sasuke smirked and walked away. Naruto was frozen for a few seconds then he understood what Sasuke was saying, "TEME!" he said, he too making his way back to the rest of the group.

When Naruto returned Sasuke was already isolated in a corner, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair covering his eyes. The entire group was silent; Naruto could swear he heard the birds flapping their wings not too far away. Every eye was turned not to him but to a man in the middle.

"So was your talk useful?" the breathtakingly beautiful stranger asked.

"Anooo, who are you?" Naruto asked. The stranger hung his head. Now that Naruto really looked at him, he noticed the sideward grey hair and the cover left eye. The stranger had a masculine face, perfect shaped lips and flawless skin. Overall he had a face that would make even the most beautiful model jealous.

"Ha! Kakashi-sensei! You... you... wow. This is the event of the century" Naruto managed to say, everyone else was still dead silent, their mouths hanging open.

"Good to know that my face is more important that two World Ninja Wars Naruto" Kakashi said.

Naruto smirked and rubbed the back of his head while Kakashi hung his head and tried his best to go unnoticed. He was still mad that Sasunara had ordered him to take his mask off, the fact that she did it with four tomoes spinning quickly around her red sharingan eyes, caused him to chicken out and agree. Or perhaps it was because she had threatened to take back the yet-to-be-written future Icha Icha books. Sasunara appeared from nowhere.

"Cheer up Kakashi, you should be proud that you look like your father. Great ninja he was, in fact Kiba and Ino should thank him, since it was their grandfathers that your father saved during his last mission, if he hadn't done that then you can be sure Kiba and Ino would not be sitting with us now" she finished.

"Are you serious!?" Kiba asked. Ino was likewise stunned.

Kakashi waited a few seconds to respond, "Yes, it is the truth"

"Wow, my dad told me about that story, but I never realised that the man he was talking about was your father Kakashi-sensei" Ino said, she bowed her head, "Kakashi-sensei I apologise in behalf of my family for the insults said about your honourable father"

Kakashi smiled, the girls and even some boys (mainly Sai and Kiba) couldn't help but allow a faint blush to colour their cheeks at the sight of the handsome face. They quickly shook their heads to get rid of the images.

"As much as I adore you all for your encouragement" his eyes narrowed and darkened in the unique Kakashi way "This is only for a week" he said and he went off with Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba to wash up in the nearby stream since they were still dirty from battle, but everyone knew Kakashi was going to avoid any more staring from his teammates' behalf. Sasunara stretched her limbs and started to get comfortable, it was getting dark so might as well get comfy. She removed her white coat and her orange zip jacket revealing a sleeve-less grey fish net that was see-through in the back. Sakura gasped at Sasunara's body.

"It's beautiful" she said, getting closer to the mission leader. Her hand touched the intricate dragon tattoo on Sasunara's arm, she noticed the design started at her hip, went under the fabric and emerged further up, part of it went into her shoulder but the magnificently detailed head was over her heart, sharp lines of teeth exposed in a protective growl. What stood out were the bright red eyes of the best that contrasted with the mostly green tones of the body and scales.

"Who long did it take?" Sai asked, he too inspecting the art work. Sasunara sweat dropped; if Sai recognised his own art style her cover was doomed.

"Half a year with five sessions a week. The artist is dead though" she said. She mentally apologised to Uncle Sai for lying about his death. She finished removing all the unnecessary gear, her two katanas from her waist were placed on the ground near her, the one from her back remained hidden under a henge, she undid her bandages from her thighs and wrists and removed her thigh long black socks and black shinobi sandals. She had a clean mask on and not one speck of blood remained on her clothing.

"This is a chakra tattoo" Sai said, not as a question but as an obvious statement.

"What's a chakra tattoo?" Naruto asked.

"A image tattooed using ninja ink, like the one I use, whilst the tattoo is being needled into the skin the artist and client most continuously input their chakra into the tattoo, the longer it takes the more powerful the drawing, the more detail the more destructive the animal that comes out when invoked. I've never seen anything like this before, whoever did this had to be a great master of ninja ink techniques. Do you have anymore?" Sai enquired.

Naruto didn't fully understand, what shocked him was that perhaps this had been the longest sentence Sai had ever said, the way he looked at the tattoo; with admiration, was something that Naruto had hardly ever seen on the pale shinobi.

Sasunara turned and showed that she had an Uchiha fan tattooed on her back; the thing nearly took out half her back.

"What is up with Uchihas and their damn fans?" Naruto asked.

"Don't insult the fan!" Sasuke and Sasunara said at the same time. People looked at Sasuke; it had been the first time that the teen shinobi said anything in a while. Sasunara sat down, she only had her black shorts and the grey fish net, the glow from the fire in the centre of camp made her pale skin actually look tanned.

"Such youthful coordination" Lee said punching his fist into empty air.

"Hn" they said at the same time, it was followed by a growl of annoyance from both. They decided to be quiet.

The men who had gone off to wash returned and the group of 17 sat down by the fire to eat, at this point it was already night fall. Everyone was chatting except one person; Uchiha Sasuke still sat a bit off to the side. Naruto was seating next to him, probably making sure he would not run off (having apparently forgotten his anger over the kiss already) but the two were not talking.

"Sasuke do you want to join the conversation? Naruto?" Sasunara asked, looking into his eyes, daring him.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"I believe you have some explaining to do. I warned you before that getting back wouldn't be easy but you are not helping the situation by not talking" Sasunara said.

"You tricked me into coming here" he said with venom in his voice.

"Sasuke please" Naruto began "I...we have been working hard to return you to Konoha, we all want you back home"

**INNER SASUNARA**

_**This is strange; when I removed the Cursed Seal he should have left all this pent up anger behind. He killed Itachi so he should be partially free from the desire for revenge. Of course there is still Madara and the Elders but what is going on with him? I thought I knew Sasuke-otousan back to front. **_

She made up her mind. She would give him an incentive to change. She got up quickly and turned her back to the group, the Uchiha fan tattoo seemed to become almost alive basking in the light from the fire.

"Sasuke follow me" she said in a serious voice. Sasuke didn't move.

"Uchiha Sasuke as the eldest Uchiha _I order you _to follow me" she said.

"Uchiha-sensei there is no need-" Naruto began standing up in protest.

"I don't need anyone to stand up for me dobe" Sasuke said, standing up and walking ahead of Sasunara. The blonde masked shinobi sighed, "Leave us be. I will talk with him. Naruto-san please be ready for our night-time training, there is no time for slacking." and she disappeared.

"That was some major tension" Kiba said, ruffling Akamaru's fur. The giant white dog barked in agreement.

"Sasuke-kun has changed so much" Hinata said.

Naruto sat down with a puff, "It should be me talking to him" he said, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Sai said, "Last time you two had a chat you came back blushed and with your clothes torn. Something you wanna share dickless?" Naruto's blush returned and he stomped off into the forest.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said, getting comfortable and preparing himself for sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV **

I walked ahead of the blonde bimbo, she infuriated me, she lied to me, and she tricked me. She promised she would give me power but she took it away. And now she drove me here. Leading me right to _him_! The bimbo's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Why are you being like this Sasuke?" she said, I could detect the sadness in her voice but I really did not care. I remained quiet; she should already know my answer.

"I have given you what I can for now. I wish...I...I don't know...I wish you could understand. You are one of the most important people to me, I can't stand to look at you and see you falling deeper and deeper into a bottomless black pit. I know you won't listen to me right now, so I will bring someone who can"

I sneezed, "Sorry I am allergic to bullshit" I said, the pain in her eyes could only be matched by the pain that followed on my cheek from the slap she gave me. I didn't really feel like moving to avoid it. She bit her finger and did a long series of hand movements, they were so fast that I could not even see them and before I even thought about preparing my sharingan her hand slammed on the ground, "_Ghost Summoning no Jutsu_" she said. There was no smoke and no indication of the usual markers of a summon; predictable, the idiot failed, you can't summon ghosts.

My eyes widened and just to be sure I did the hand signs to dispel genjutsu but my eyes still saw the same thing. In front of me was steadily forming the shape of two people, two people who I have for nearly ten years, fought to avenge. The spectres of my mother and father became clearer but I could still see through them, an aching reminder of their deaths.

"My dearest Sasuke" my mother said. Her voice was just as I remembered, how long have I longed to hear that voice again?

"My son what has happened to you? I have watched everything from the Death God's realm. Sasuke...no mother should ever see her two children fight like you did"

I wanted to shout at the blonde bimbo, tell her to stop with this humourless sick joke. But I couldn't. My brain seemed to take action by himself and I found myself talking to the ghosts as if I actually believed they were there.

"But oka-san, otou-san Itachi killed you! I had to avenge your deaths" I said, couldn't they see I was right to do as I did?

"Sasuke" her transparent hand touched my cheek and at that moment I knew she was really there, the touch was exactly as I remembered but it was cold and very light, "My son, do not let revenge take over you. We are dead, revenge will not change that. We would rather go through a hundred deaths than see our remaining son fall into an abyss of darkness" her sweet voice said, "We want you to be happy, to live a full life, free from the burdens that our clan's miserable curse carries. Break the Uchiha curse Sasuke; do not let yourself get lost amongst the darkness. You have wonderful friends who care and a promising future to fight for. Please my son, do not give yourself more pain"

I looked at my father who had yet to utter a word but when my eyes connect with his see-through ones his voice reached deep into my being "Sasuke, it is often in death that one regrets the decisions of life. If I could take back what I did then perhaps we would not be having his dead conversation right now. I will give you one piece of advice son, do not be like us, reshape the Uchiha clan the way you see fit, leave old grievances behind, they do you no good."

They began to fade, my feet stepped forward on their own, I reached to touch my mother but my hand went right through her. How painful it was to see her yet only be able to feel coldness where she stood. Three times my hand went through her, trying to grasp the disappearing figures in vain. It most have started raining because my cheeks were wet, only after a few seconds did I realise I was crying.

"Remember Sasuke, we will always be proud of you" my mother said before disappearing.

I was quiet for a while, staring into the empty space where up until a few seconds ago the spectres of my dead parents stood. I felt water on my body, this time it had really started to rain. My heart was beating franticly, suddenly all my bottled up emotions were set free, the iron-strong wall I tirelessly built over ten years collapsed. The frustration, anger, rage, depression, humiliation, confusion, neglection, guilt, remorse, bitterness and hundreds of others I had no name for erupted in my being, bringing me to the brink of insanity. My knees gave away under me but a body held me up before I could hit the ground. Even under the purring rain Naruto's body held my tightly as I shouted my anger away into the dark night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was hard for me to write it but I like how it ended up. I hope you leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank for reading.


	15. Eternal Rival, Undying Love LEMON

Future and Present Clash

Thank you for your reviews. Remember to leave more :)

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**: this story is now M rated, I will mark when the M begins and where it ends so those who do not want to read it can skip forward. I was really inspired so this chapter was one of the best I have ever written in my entire life.

Naruto continued to hold Sasuke under the rain; he had heard and seen the whole exchange between Sasuke and those ghosts, but he didn't quite understand what was going on. He had subconsciously followed Sasuke and Sasunara when he had stormed into the forest, away from Sai's comments. He had found them just as Sasunara was summoning the spectres. He watched the whole conversation in stunned silence, for the first time he wondered who exactly was Sasunara, but the questions quickly evaporated when Sasuke began falling, his knees giving out under him. Naruto didn't know what drove him forward, but he knew he had to catch his best friend; his heart broke every time he saw a tear falling down Sasuke's flawless pale skin. He felt his gut twitch in worry at the pain and frustration on his comrade's face.

"Sasuke..." he said quietly, holding him.

"Please...dobe... just tonight" Sasuke said, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"I know teme, I know" Naruto pulled Sasuke away from him, the raven already missing the heat under the falling rain, Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's bottomless black orbs. Sasuke took the opportunity and covered Naruto's slightly parted mouth with his. Against popular prediction Sasuke did not ravish the blond in a passionate frenzy. He did not bruise his lover's body in the frills of love-making. Truth was Uchiha Sasuke was, for the first time in his life, lost at what to do. He had stopped any creeping beginning to such fantasies and instead trained himself to almost death in the hopes of squashing the desire in him, a desire that he now was finding hard to control yet had no way to properly outlet it. But of course, as with any Uchiha, he did not let his inexperience show or his disappointment when Naruto pulled away.

"I don't know what we are doing Sasuke, but I know you are the most important person to me, you are the one that motivates me and you need me now, and I am here" Naruto said as he cupped Sasuke's cheeks.

"That's cheesy dobe" Sasuke said, giving him a smirk. Sasuke noticed the rain had stopped and briefly looked up and noticed that they were under a large dome of chakra and he knew that Sasunara was the one protecting them from the rain and he also knew that whatever he and Naruto did that night, they would not be interrupted. A part of his brain noted the fact that the blonde Uchiha was acting a bit like a pimp but he was too busy staring at the blushing dobe in front of him.

'_We want you to be happy, to live a full life'_ his mother's voice rang in his mind, and he made up his mind. Tonight he would forge a new path for himself, a new person to protect. The very one that just held him at a vulnerable moment. His eternal rival but undying love.

Sasuke kissed Naruto once more, his passion being sucked in by his new lover as his tongue made its way into Naruto's mouth. The two played an intricate game of cat and mouse with their tongues, Sasuke expected nothing else. He did not want a wimpy lover, he knew Naruto was a proud shinobi and although a dobe he would never suddenly gain a submissive personality out of the blue. In fact it was his strong character that he loved, the traits that allowed him to survive against those low-life villagers that had nothing better to do instead of bullying a defenceless child. His passion increased and he ran a hand through Naruto's damp hair, untying the forehead-protector and laying it softly nearby. He felt Naruto's hands travel up his back, untying his sword holster and weapons pouch. They shifted, so that Naruto was now in between his legs, as Sasuke began bringing down the zipper of his jacket. The angel on his shoulder, who in the past few years had shrunk significantly in size, told him that they should take it slow and wait until after they had actually started dating to have sex. However the devil on his other shoulder, who strongly resembled a grown Itachi, told him to help himself to a large portion of the tanned buffet in front of him.

**WARNING YAOI SCENE AHEAD – JUST SKIP AHEAD IF YOU WANT**

Naruto's hands reached his neck and buried themselves into Sasuke's obsidian hair, pulling softly as the passion of their tongues tingled Naruto's body all the way to his fingertips. Naruto's jacket and black t-shirt were quickly discarded and Sasuke's shirt was quick to follow. Sasuke's mind had prepared itself for the vision of Naruto's scar covered chest from their encounter at the Valley of the End but when he saw none he realised Kyuubi would never allow such a thing. They shifted again and Sasuke was now hovering over Naruto, only breaking apart for air and to use their shirts and jacket to make an improvised bed. Pale hands caressed smooth tanned abs, hard from years of training and effort. He marvelled at the difference in colour and couldn't help placing his cold lips to the heated skin underneath him. As he kissed his lovers chest, he moved closer to the small nipples, going blind he licked one and Naruto gave a moan, he licked again and the result was the same. He concluded this was a good thing and continued his administrations to the sensitive flesh.

Meanwhile Naruto's hands had left his hair and were now at the buttons of his shorts, he felt shaky fingers undo the metal fastenings as the fabric of his pants loosened around his waist. The anticipation made his hips go forward and grind into Naruto's. Pure bliss exploded into his veins, burning everything in its path. He knew Naruto had felt the same thing because he heard the dobe's loud moan of pleasure. Sasuke repeated the action and soon both were holding each other, desperately trying to increase the friction of their erections rubbing against one another. Naruto gripped at Sasuke's ass, adding force to Sasuke's already hard thrusts and finally spoke something instead of moaning.

"S...suke...I need more...more...of you" he said. Sasuke was more than happy to agree, by now in the uncontrollable passion of the situation his Sharingan had activated and he could see Naruto's chakra zooming rapidly around his body, he felt his own doing the same and although he had an idea of how heterosexual sex worked, he had little knowledge of this sort of relationship. But Naruto asked and he would do it. He quickly discarded Naruto's pants and his own were removed by the blond shinobi himself, he looked down and saw both their erections being painfully constricted by their underwear. For the first time in the past few years Uchiha Sasuke approached a task with shaking fingers, but before he could touch the black fabric of his lover's boxers, said lover's hand covered his own. He looked up expecting to see Naruto's rejecting face but instead was marvelled by an expression that he had often seen his mother with when she looked at his father. It was love that he saw in those sky blue orbs. He understood Naruto's message, this was a journey they would take together, the first experience for the both of them. Sasuke nodded and removed the fabric. Naruto's erection sprang up with youthful vitality. Naruto hurried and took off Sasuke's dark blue boxers and now both were fully exposed to each other. No walls. No restriction. No rivalry. Just skin on skin. No secrets; just passionate frenzy burning their veins and anticipating their muscles for the actions ahead.

"Umm Sasuke" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke knew he was big, he had seen so whenever he took a shower. And he also knew that for a girl it hurt the first time so he could only imagine what it most feel for a man. He parted Naruto's legs and he saw it. The tight, muscled hole that would be giving both of them unimaginable pleasure for the next few hours. He attentively licked at Naruto's length and felt the blonde shift under him, his back arched in pleasure. He engulfed the whole find into his mouth, surprisingly Naruto was not that much smaller than him but he was determined to taste every single part of his new lover. He kept going, lubricating the tanned penis with his saliva. He wondered if the blonde sun tanned naked because his whole body was equally sun-kissed.

Naruto moaned, each scream getting more passionate, adding to Sasuke's desire.

"Sasuke...ummmm...more...I need more... I need you S'uke. Ahhh" Naruto moaned, running his hands through Sasuke's dark hair. Sasuke left the thoroughly lubricated penis for now and paid closer attention to his lover's hole, he knew what he had to do now. He licked the tight ring of muscles and once again felt Naruto arch his back. He kept going and added a finger inside, and then two, just making sure that Naruto would feel as less discomfort as possible.

"Sasuke...please... I need you" Naruto said, breathing heavily "I'll almost there" he added.

"But I could hurt you dobe"

"Kyuubi won't allow it" Naruto answered giving him a reassuring smile. Naruto heard something like "The perfect uke" coming out of Sasuke's lips before he saw the raven pump his own erection a few times and place the head at his entrance, he went straight in, buried all the way in. Sasuke felt his Sharingan intensify as Naruto's muscles clamped down on him.

"Naruto you are so tight" Sasuke said, he wanted to move but he also wanted to know how his lover was feeling.

"You feel so good...Sasuke...move" Sasuke obliged and almost removing the whole thing slammed back inside. Naruto gave a loud "Ahhhhhhhhh" as Sasuke picked up the pace. Naruto stranded Sasuke's hips with his legs, adding force to the pleasurable thrusts. Sasuke's face levelled with Naruto's and the two stared straight into each others' eyes. Naruto knew that Sasuke's Sharingan eyes meant, just the same with Sasuke knowing what Naruto's red cat-like eyes meant too. Their love and passion were reaching new heights. They kissed intensively, full of love and ardour and both felt their combined journey coming to an end, with the both of them equally chanting the other's name like a prayer throughout the whole thing.

"Sas...uke...I about...I'm gonna cum" Naruto said.

"Cum with me Naruto" Sasuke said seductively into his lover's ear, increasing his pace. They kept going for a few more thrusts. Heat. Desire. Passion. Wild and uncontrollable fervour passing through them. As their souls connected as one, Naruto came all over their chests and Sasuke's thick, white essence covered his lover's insides.

"Sasuke! Ahhh"

"Naruto!" the raven said quietly.

**END LEMON**

They laid there, sweat covered bodies, radiating and sharing heat. Their breath was accelerated and Sasuke kissed Naruto straight in the mouth as he pulled out. He knew they should get cleaned up but as he lay next to Naruto, the blonde cuddled into his new lover, tucking his head into Sasuke's neck and connecting their naked bodies from head to toe. Sasuke gave in and placed his arm around Naruto's back and cuddled even tighter; not wanting the blonde to leave. He noticed Naruto was already asleep and before he too succumbed to darkness, he noticed that for the first time he felt truly at peace. No weight of revenge tying him down, no family pride and honour to live up to and definitely no desire to leave. Right now, as far as he was concerned, he and Naruto were the only ones in the world.


	16. The Day After Isnt Always a Bed of Roses

Chapter 16

Thank you for all your reviews so far, as much as I would love this story to reach the 100 review mark before chapter...say 25... I appreciate all your feedback. I would like to have heard your opinions on the lemon scene from the last chapter since it was my first but oh well. Here's an extra long chapter for my dear readers.

* * *

Sasuke woke up first, and the first thing he saw was the chakra dome above them, protecting them from intruders but allowing the early morning sunrays to touch their faces. Naruto stirred and Sasuke diverted his complete attention to his new lover. Big blue eyes fluttered open and a slight blush covered Naruto's cheeks, before disappearing, his eyes hardened slightly.

"Sasuke, good morning...umm...I'll just get dressed and...umm"

"Where are you going dobe? In such a hurry as well, as far as I remember you're a lazy sleeper"

"I just... I understand if this was just a onetime thing... it's normal between shinobi, stress reliever...you know" Naruto said, getting up and avoiding Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke caught his hand.

"I'm not a toy you can play with Naruto" he said, forcing the blond to look at him.

"That should be my line, you're the one that's always leaving me" Naruto replied.

Sasuke glared at him, his lover's words stinging in his mind, he knew they were true but he had changed. Hadn't he? Perhaps not by his own will at first but his parents' advice had definitely set him on a new path. A new path of revenge but also protection of those he held dear. Or one person in particular: the stubborn blond dobe currently trying to be the better person. Sasuke got the direction that this was going. But he could finally come to terms with his feelings, it would take his time to organise his emotions but right now he would answer to his most instinctive one. The blond was his. He was definitely not going anywhere.

"Don't go Naruto" Sasuke pulled and Naruto crashed on top of him. He switched their positions, Sasuke hovering over the blond yet again. Sasuke kissed his lover. Hmmm... his lover. The word felt foreign in his mind, but his heart welcomed the feelings it brought. Sasuke's lips were cold as usual but Naruto's warmed them up as their kiss evolved; Sasuke's tongue exploring the warm interior of Naruto's mouth, teasing his tongue in a dance of long-separated lovers. The situation got heated, especially considering the fact that they were still completely naked. But Naruto broke away first, making Sasuke groan in frustration.

"You can't leave me again Sasuke. I won't go after you. At least maybe not at first...heck I would probably break your legs and drag you back again. Probably... most likely. I would make you pay for my ramen for the rest of your life" Naruto said, he was grinning but Sasuke could tell from his eyes that he was serious.

"Pay attention Naruto. I'll say this only once, if you tell anyone I said it I'll blow up the ramen stand" Sasuke sighed "I love you. I've been trying to deny it since I met you but since that first kiss you have not been indifferent to me. I probably could have ignored it, but then I met the real you. I could relate to you, your strength; in character may I add because you still can't beat me; the strength you had in proving those villagers wrong. It made me jealous. I couldn't even beat my brother but there you were intent on proving thousands of people wrong. So I made mistakes, I don't regret them because they gave me power. You shouldn't either; they inspired you to get stronger too. What I am trying to say is that what is done is done. And I love you...so...please stay with me Naruto-koi" Sasuke's eyes showed sincerity but the slight blush covering his pale cheeks let his embarrassment slip.

Naruto nodded "But you have to rebuild your clan. I can't do that to you. I won't be the one responsible for ending the line of an entire clan"

"Itachi ended the Uchiha line; you will only make sure that what's left of it will survive contently. Besides Sasunara can have the children. And if she doesn't want any, there are other ways to have children and still be with you Naruto" Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips softly but Naruto deepened the kiss. Sasuke heard Naruto growl and broke away.

"You are_ mine_ Sasuke. I won't share you with anybody else. Do you hear me? A fox doesn't like to share his mate with others you know" Naruto said, his eyes staring into Sasuke's.

"Possessive much?" Sasuke gave Naruto a grin, he was definitely enjoying himself. Naruto seemed to calm down. "I just... you went away once and it hurt like hell... if you leave for someone else...I just...don't know. I never felt like this before. I can't even say it back to you because I don't know what love is. I mean with Sakura" Sasuke gave a displeased groan "it was different, now I see it was friendship but with you... I'm walking new ground here" Naruto tried to explain the new emotions surfacing in his body but he had a hard time expressing his feelings since he didn't really know what to call them but as he saw it he wouldn't mind at all spending the rest of his life with Sasuke, especially after last night. Oh that had opened a door to a whole new set of possibilities. A light blush had covered Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke noticed.

"Thinking about last night?" Sasuke grinned.

"Since when were you a mind reader, but if you must know yes I was...it felt good. Really good" Naruto admitted.

"Hn, I know, my skills surprise me sometimes" Sasuke gave Naruto a Uchiha grin.

"Teme" Naruto said, crossing his arms over his naked chest. He pouted and suddenly the smell of ramen hit his nose and his mouth began to water. Both ninjas put on their underwear and pants and followed the smell. A few metres away there was the base of a cut tree and atop it were two steaming cups of miso flavoured ramen and a quite large serving of onigiri stuffed with okaka and tomatoes; Sasuke's favourites.

"Haha jackpot!" Naruto said, he sat by the base of the tree and dug into the first ramen cup. Sasuke ate his food in silence. After a few minutes of silence Naruto started on his second cup but decided to savour this one.

"Neh, Sasuke do you want to talk about it? You know yesterday and those ghosts?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke remained silent for a while debating whether to talk or not.

"They were my parents...I mean they were actually there talking to me... I trying to dispel them as a genjutsu but it didn't work"

"So are you telling me...ghooooosssstttttssss... actually exist?" Naruto shivered and began to quickly look around the area trying to spot one.

"Stop it dobe. Sasunara did some summoning jutsu and they appeared" Sasuke stared into space trying to figure out what exactly happened, could she control the dead?

"What did they say to you?" Naruto asked, leaning closer to Sasuke.

"To leave revenge and reshape the Uchiha clan as I see fit" Sasuke said quietly.

"Well are you?"

"I don't know!" he said loudly, Naruto flinched, "Sorry Naruto, I... I don't know if I should believe that last night even happened"

"You saw it right?" Sasuke gave a small nod, "You felt it right?" another nod, "Then it happened, this is your new leaf so that you can return to Konoha" Naruto said, he paused thought about his words and laughed "leaf and Konoha, get it? Ha ha ha" he went back to eating his ramen; Sasuke hid his small smile and went back to eating his onigiri. When they were finished they noticed that there was a fresh change of clothes for them on the other side of the tree, a basin with water and towels, only then did realise that they were still dirty from last night's activities. They blushed slightly, cleaned themselves up and put on the clean clothing, Sasuke noticed that there was something weighing down in his pocket and finished the object out realising it was a Konoha head-protector. Naruto noticed and looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke stared inventively between the leaf logo and Naruto. He felt Naruto's hand hold his and together tightened them around the metal plate. Sasuke gave a small reluctant nod and Naruto stared into his eyes as Uchiha Sasuke tied the black fabric at the back of his head. Naruto gave a cry of joy, flung his arms around Sasuke and connected both of their lips; they stood there enjoying the bliss pumping through their veins. When they broke apart they gather their dirty clothing and returned to camp.

* * *

"Neh Uchiha-sensei where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Kiba asked, as Sasunara packed away her sleeping mat.

"Probably fucking each other senseless" Sai said.

"What?!" Sakura and Ino said, Hinata blushed and nearly fainted. Sakura was about to hit Sai when the former ROOT member diverted the trajectory line by teleporting elsewhere.

"Don't tell me you guys didn't notice?" he said, "Even a kunai would be hard pressed to cut the sexual tension between those two"

"You can't be serious" Ino said.

"It's their business if they want to stay together, both have suffered enough in their lives, if they want to be together then you as loyal friends should do nothing more than to give them your full support" Sasunara said putting on her flamed coat.

"What will we be doing now?" Chouji asked.

"When Naruto and Sasuke return I will give you all the information" as soon as she finished Sasuke and Naruto walked into the clearing, Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand and leading the way. The early morning sun light reflected slightly on the metal and Sasuke's forehead protector shined brightly; a light breeze moved the couples' hair gently. Sasunara was the first to move and walked quickly towards the couple giving the both of them a hug at the same time.

"Welcome back" she said. Her tone of voice indicated that she was not talking about their absence but about the forehead protector above Sasuke's eyes. The others noticed too.

"I didn't have a choice, you put it in the damn pocket and then once this dobe saw it I had no choice" Sasuke said, emotionless.

"Hey!" Naruto said. The others went forward and gave them their own congratulations. Sasuke was lost amongst hugs, pats on the back and words of congratulations and as much as he tried to avoid them Naruto kept him chained by his side by locking his hand in a death grip. When things settled down Sasunara took her place at the head of the group.

"My plan for now is to remain here and improve your abilities as much as possible in the time available. Truth is you have been lucky so far in the Akatsuki members you have faced" Sasunara began.

"Lucky? Lucky! Are you kidding me?!" Kiba said, "You think fighting Zetsu, Kakuzu and all the other whack-jobs and winning was due to luck?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What I meant is that you have been lucky to fight them when they were alone or in a pair. The remaining Akatsuki members work as a team, each with their own powerful specialty but the problem remains that they work as a team, making up for the down sides of their team mates with their strengths and vice-versa. So the other Jounin and I will be teaching you how to improve your skills_ but_ you will also be giving each other valuable help by learning each other's weak and strong points and how your own skills can improve or balance them. For example take Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke is a fire and lightning type user and Naruto is a wind user with a high probability of having water as a secondary chakra element. If one of Sasuke's lightning jutsus go haywire Naruto can use wind to disperse it, seeing wind overpowers lightning. One the other hand Naruto's wind chakra can fuel Sasuke's fire to unimaginable heights and well as divert it if strong enough. Another example is the Ino-Shika-Cho which makes Team 10 one of the best groups in terms of teamwork in Konoha and they also work very well with Team 7 because they make up for weak points and have a wide range of abilities from Taijutsu to Ninjutsu and Kekkei Gekkai. This leads me to my next point. People that are particularly good at something can help others improve, for example Lee is practically a Taijutsu master so he could teach Naruto whose Taijutsu skills...are slightly lacking" Sasunara said. Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up and looked at him with star in his eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto-san I will help you, we shall achieve youthfulness together" Lee said. Naruto squinted at Lee wondering if he was serious, Sasuke glared at the bushy-browed teenager.

"Also as teachers we will help you find out if you have elemental chakra abilities, we understand that many of you are masters of your Kekkei Gekkai and especial clan jutsus but it is also important to learn other forms of jutsus to widen your range, only by achieving this will any of you manage to reach Jounin level" Kakashi added.

"We have about two weeks-" Sasunara began but her face became blank; her eyes staring off into space. Images flashed through her eyes, she had left a Kage Bushin in Konoha so that she was always on par with what was happening but now she was listening to a conversation between Jiraya and Tsunade, they were talking about her grandparents and Naruto and then Jiraya said goodbye, how he was going to Amegakure to gather information. Damn she should have left a Kage Bushin with the pervy sage as well. Even as a Sannin he would stand no chance against six Pains, didn't he know that? Idiot pervert. He was going to get himself killed. A light bulb flashed in her mind... Nagato... his former students... he was going after them. Damn it.

"Damn it, stupid hermit. He's gonna get himself killed. This was not in my plan...they never told me...they never told me" she fell to her knees her eyes still staring into space as if in a trance, failing to notice that she was talking out loud. Kakashi shook her shoulders waking her up, her eyes focused and widened.

"We have to hurry...I have to hurry, he can't take them all by himself" Sasunara said.

"What is going on with Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked immediately.

"He went to Amegakure to gather information on some Akatsuki members that were former students of his. I'll get him back" she began to move but Naruto stopped her.

"If you are going I am going too. Ero-Sennin may be a perverted old man but he is important to me"

"You are not going anywhere without me" Sasuke said quietly gathering his gear and strapping his katana to his back.

"We are going too" the rest said standing up.

Sasunara jumped high over their heads and landed a few metres away, she bit her finger drawing blood, and she smacked her hand on the ground after doing the appropriate hand signs.

"_Summoning Technique_" there was giant poof of smoke and when it dispersed there was a huge golden eagle ready to take flight. Sasunara turned towards the others.

"You can't all go, it's too much weight" she said, Naruto was already climbing up the eagles wing, Sasuke following behind. "Fine, Yamato you come too, Kakashi, Neji and Gai you as the remaining Jounins please take care of things until I return. Amegakure is closer to Konoha in comparison to our current location, it may take a while" she climbed up quickly and Yamato jumped up into his seat.

"Please Liza-sama I need you to take me to Amegakure as quickly as possible it's a life or death situation." Sasunara pleaded.

"Very well" responded the feminine voice of the eagle "Estimated time of arrival: ten hours" and she took off.

They were soaring through the sky, under normal circumstances it would have been a wonderful feeling but they were too worried to enjoy the wind hitting their faces.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Stop him from reaching the village and if necessary bring him back with us" Sasunara said.

"What if he already got into the village?" Yamato asked.

Sasunara was quiet for a while, if Jiraya had been alive in her time then that meant he was still alive and would survive, after all she hadn't tampered with his future.

"Then I will go in and retrieve him" she finally said.

"What about us?" Naruto asked "I want to save Ero-Sennin"

"I know Naruto but you are a Jinchuriki I'm going to hand you over, Amegakure is practically the current headquarters of Akatsuki"

"Then why don't we attack it?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Why do you think we are currently training you?" Yamato said "To face the Pains you need much more training than you have now"

"I want to go in" Naruto repeated.

"Naruto you can't, this is why I wanted to come by myself, you two" she pointed at Sasuke and Naruto "could get hurt or captured"

"What about you? You could get hurt or captured too, didn't you think about your son?" Naruto said getting angry.

Sasuke eyes stared into Sasunara's, "What son?" he asked.

She ignored the question and kept looking at Naruto, "I'm always thinking about my son, he's the main reason I'm fighting; I don't want him to grow up in a world filled with horror. I would however gladly give my life if necessary to make sure that happened" she said.

"But-" Naruto began.

"Naruto, Uchihas are stubborn, give up, you won't win" Sasuke said, folding his arms, "Now _what_ son are you talking about?" Sasunara took the picture from her pocket and gave it to Sasuke. The teen stared hard at it, taking in the image of the little boy, not knowing of course that it was in fact his grandson. He noticed the sixth Hokage head in the background but didn't say anything. He knew there was something extremely unusual about Sasunara that didn't seem right and he was trying to gather evidence to prove his point. He gave it back.

"I hope that's your fiancées child, I won't have the Uchiha name slandered" Sasuke said.

"Mamoru is Shika's child. I'm not a whore" she said.

"Good" Sasuke said.

"Good" Sasunara replied.

They stared at each other "Hn" they both said and turned away from one another. They spent the remainder of the ten hours in almost silence, Naruto and Sasuke were catching up on sleep, Yamato and Sasunara were seating on the eagle's head.

"What do you think the situation is truly like?" Yamato asked quietly, so that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't wake up and hear their conversation.

"I really don't know. Jiraya is a very important person to me, in my time he is alive so I have high hopes that everything will turn out ok" she said almost inaudibly. She noticed they were losing speed and Sasunara began gathering nature chakra, feeding it to Liza-sama directly and so they returned to their usual speed.

Thanks to Sasunara's chakra feed they got there in nine hours instead of ten but it was already too late. A secluded area of the city was completely trashed; large scratches covered the metal surfaces, scorch marks and other indicators of a fierce battle were visible everywhere. Sasuke and Naruto who were now awake along with Sasunara and Yamato looked down from the sky, getting as close as possible.

"No...no" Naruto said. He wanted to jump down but Sasuke held him.

"_Fox Eyes Technique_" Sasunara said after making a short series of hand signs and her eyes were now able to see much better, including the heat given off, like a heat-sensitive monitor. There was only one source of heat amongst the rain soaked idle machinery, but the heat source was rapidly cooling. She moulded chakra into her eyes, making the veins pop like the Byukugan; she saw it; his body sinking down into the watery depths.

"Nooo!" she cried and flung herself off her summon. Naruto went to follow but Sasuke and Yamato held him down.

"No! Ero-Sennin! Uchiha-sensei!" Naruto began sobbing and held onto Sasuke, burying his face into the raven's hair.

As Sasunara was falling, her heart was pumping rapidly. _'This cannot be happening, what did I change? This is all my fault'_ She dived deep into the water and swam down almost to the bottom of the river. She reached Jiraya's body and cradled it into her arms. '_No no no, sensei wake up! Wake up!_' she thought. Anger rose up in her, Akatsuki was going to pay, she didn't care how many stones she had to turn but they would feel her wrath; an Uchiha's wrath. She felt it seeping into her veins, after so many years of trying to restrain it, it was finally breaking free. That dreaded power she was unfortunately born with, it expanded all over her skin and turned it grey, her hair darkened and she felt the horrible pain as the skin on her back opened to give way for the disgusting wings. She didn't care if they found out who she was; her anger was getting the best of her. Using the river bed as leverage she shot up the river, breaking the water surface and flying up into the air; as a complete female replica of Sasuke's Cursed Seal Level 2. She slowed down as she approached the eagle, her hand-like wings beating to keep her up.

She saw the shock on her three comrade's faces, especially Sasuke's face. She cradled Jiraya's cold body tighter as she landed on the eagle's back. She placed Jiraya's body down and tried to calm down so that the Cursed Seal would retreat. She gathered chakra into her hands and tried to pump Jiraya's heart.

"Come on!" she said. Naruto joined in. It was futile, they both knew it but they continued to pump his heart for a few minutes until they gave up.

"Liza-sama, can you please stop at the nearest clearing?" Sasunara asked quietly. The great eagle nodded and began her descent.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Sasuke said as both Naruto and Sasunara cradled Jiraya's body closely.

"You stupid hermit. Why did you have to go?!" Naruto said, tears flowing down his eyes.

They landed softly atop a small hill, they could still see Amegakure in the distance.

"What do we do now?"Naruto asked, his eyes swollen "With the body I mean"

Everyone was quiet for a while, "Ice Release: Frozen Coffin Technique" her Sharingan activate as she mixed water and wind chakras, encasing Jiraya's body in a block of ice.

"What was that for?!" Naruto asked pointing at the now frozen body of the former Sannin.

"It preserves the body" she said.

"Glad _that's_ taken care of now" Sasuke said glaring at the blond Uchiha, Naruto said quietly "please don't talk like that Sasuke" but the raven ignored him. Yamato realised where this was going but it was too late.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana and in almost a blur pinned her to a nearby tree, blade dangerously close to her neck. "What the hell happened back there? Who are you? Why do you have a Cursed Seal identical to mine when each is genetic and identical to each user? That picture you showed me of your son, it had six Hokage heads in the background, the last one strangely resembling the dobe. Who are you?"

Sasunara sighed and did nothing to push him back. The time had arrived, her cover was blown. She couldn't take the lies anymore. Although she had lost her sensei for the second time she was ready to face the consequences of her coming to this time, the probable rejection from her parents.

"I travelled back in time to stop the Akatsuki that were still terrorising the world in my time. My name is Uchiha Uzumaki-Namikaze Sasunara. I am your eldest daughter"

* * *

After such a long chapter I deserve a review don't you think? Just click the button.


	17. The Truth Revealed

Future and Present Clash

"_I travelled back in time to stop the Akatsuki that were still terrorising the world in my time. My name is Uchiha Uzumaki-Namikaze Sasunara. I am your eldest daughter"_

The words echoed in his mind but his brain refused to register it. Never in his life had Sasuke heard of such a thing, if that were possible Orochimaru would be right all over it with his slimy hands. Sasuke activated his Sharingan in frustration.

"_LIES_! All you do is lie!" he shouted, the sword getting closer to her neck.

"No! I lied at first to protect my cover, I'm the first ever to time-travel, I didn't know what could happen if you knew who I really was, even now I don't know the repercussions of my actions. I came here to kill all the Akatsuki, train you to help me if I had to. I brought you back to Naruto-otousan sooner than you would have so that you would have more time"

Naruto had been listening to the exchange, his mind trying to rap the story around his brain. The voices were buzzing in his ears but two words rang alarmingly in his mind, he gasped quietly '_Naruto-otousan'_ echoed in his mind.

"Pretend I believe you time travelled. Do you really think that I am going to even consider the possibility that two _men _can have children?" Sasuke asked, his face inches away from his supposed daughter, his katana met pale skin, the sight of blood brought Naruto out of his trance.

"Sasuke stop! Don't hurt her! She has helped us so far, why would she be lying?"

'_**You know kit... it is possible' **_Kyuubi's voice echoed in his mind.

'_The time travel or the children?' _But the old fox was already gone.

"Kyuubi says it's possible" Naruto said trying to separate the two but couldn't.

"Sasuke" Yamato began "She tells the truth, when she first came to us last week we were shocked too, but she handed us a scroll with information, things that have not happened yet, things that have already happened like for example the exact date and outcome of your battle with Itachi"

"Both of you shut up! How can you fall for her lies so easily!?" Sasuke shouted.

"If I am lying then ask me something that only a legitimate Uchiha could know; something that you haven't told anyone and is traditionally strictly passed down from father to child" Sasunara said looking straight into his eyes, activating her three-tomoe Sharingan as well. Sasuke pondered the challenge; it was truly an opportunity to unmask her.

"Where is the Uchiha secret meeting room?" he asked, he knew that it was impossible for her to know that, even claiming to be from an illegitimate line she would have no access to that information, it wasn't even written down. It was truly passed down from parent to child, or brother to brother like it had been with him.

"In the Naka shrine, in the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right" she said quickly with no hesitation.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed with disbelief and persistence, "The main Uchiha supply storage room" Sasuke said, laying a trap for her.

"It's not a storage room, it is a supply base located in an abandoned city, and it is looked after by Nekobaa-san, her granddaughter and their ninja cats"

Sasuke refused to give up "The secret ingredient in the Uchiha Senbei?!" he himself did not know the answer, he remembered his father saying that-

"No one knows, it was a secret ingredient that unfortunately died with Teyaki Uchiha and his wife Uruchi during the Uchiha massacre. You told me this years ago" she said. Sasuke had stepped back in shock.

"You saw my transformation, you said it yourself the Cursed Seal is deeply embedded in your DNA, when you had children it was unfortunately passed down, it is also unique to each person so it is impossible for me to have a Level 2 identical to yours even if I had the Cursed Seal implanted into me by that snake bastard"

"But you...you just can't be our daughter" Naruto insisted. Sasunara massaged the ridge of her nose and sighed.

"I would rather not do this now, especially after Jiraya-sensei's death. But I guess...you might as well sit down it may take a while"

"In my time Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village after killing Uchiha Itachi, you" she pointed at Sasuke "were passed out and both Uchiha Madara and the Konoha shinobi were racing to get you. Naruto was the first to get there, obviously powered by the old fox. Madara got there a few seconds later and Naruto-otousan went into five-tail mode trying to stop you from getting kidnapped by Madara" her voice was strained "he backed off outmatched when the others arrived soon after. Yamato-sensei brought Naruto-otousan back to normal and he dragged you back to Konoha" she looked straight into his eyes "you staid and although you were on probation for three months under house arrest you let go of your anger, Itachi was killed so the clan was avenged but you found out that Uchiha Madara was also responsible for the killing but by then you were already involved with Naruto and the two of you were inseparable. You began to train under Jiraya and along with Naruto you both became Chunin at seventeen and Jounin two months later. When you were eighteen Tsunade and Jiraya passed down their titles to the both you and Sakura and you became Second Generation Sannin. When you were both nineteen Tsunade-sama stepped down and Naruto-otousan was promoted to Hokage and Sasuke-otousan was promoted to ANBU Commander and reopened the Konoha Police Force as its Captain, each Chunin and Jounin volunteered weekly.

However by this time Sasuke-otousan was getting frustrated, he wanted to stay with Naruto-otousan but the both of you had strong desires to be fathers, to have a family and the village councillors were pressing for Sharingan babies" disgust filled her face at the fought of those two old slime-balls "You nearly broke up but Sakura-sama had been researching for a while on how same-sex couples could have children of their own. She found it and it consisted of replacing the nucleus in a female egg with the nucleus of the other partner's sperm or egg since two sperms and two eggs don't fertilise each other. Sakura used the shell of one of her own eggs and implanted into herself. So technically I was born from Sakura but I am not her daughter, she was the surrogate mother, Hinata also did it as well"

"There are...more of you?" Naruto asked tears threatening to fall down his eyes. Sasunara nodded and took out a picture of her siblings and handed it to her parents-to-be. It was a picture of the whole family, taken just before she left. She pointed them out.

"That's me with my son Uchiha Nara Mamoru and Shika my fiancée. Then there are the twins and they are seventeen years old, Sakura-sama gave birth to them too, they are Uchiha Jiraya the playboy and Uchiha Minato with his wife Uchiha Yuki and their three-week old daughter Uchiha Kikako. Then there's Uchiha Kushina she's fifteen and she just made Jounin, Hinata-sama gave birth to her. Next youngest is Uchiha Kaname he's eleven and made Chunin recently, Hinata-sama was kind again to carry him to term. Then there's the youngest, Uchiha Sasuke Jr. He's six and just entered the Academy and already has quite the fangirl gathering, Sakura-sama birthed him. And finally" she pointed at the two figures in the middle of the group, one wearing Hokage clothes and the other wearing full ANBU gear "Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto. So you see otousans" she looked at Sasuke and Naruto "You have restored your clans, both of them" Naruto stepped forward his legs shaking and embraced his daughter tightly.

"Father" she said returning the hug and burying her face in his neck, tears wetting his skin. "You don't know how hard it has been for me to be around you and not tell you; to treat you like I didn't know you. I apologise for my disrespect" They broke apart and she removed her mask. Even Yamato, who knew who she was, gasped. Whisker marks covered her cheeks, it was Sasuke's turn to step forward and trace the lines and pale skin with his fingers. He looked from the picture to the whiskers.

"It's... true" he said in a small voice. Sasunara nodded. He embraced her and held on as for dear life. This was the confirmation that he needed, he made it... he and Naruto made it.

"Otousan" she said into his hair. Sasuke closed his eyes at the word. Euphoria pumping in his veins, Naruto joined in the hug and they remained embraced for a few moments when they broke apart.

"You have to tell me everything, how old am I? I made Hokage! Ha take that teme! When were you born? When were the others born? When were you conceived?" Naruto said, waving his arms around.

Sasunara, Sasuke and Yamato laughed.

"Leave that to another time dobe. What happened for you to come back, what did the Akatsuki do?" Sasuke asked.

Her face fell instantly, "They didn't get defeated. You almost die fighting them, many die fighting them; Konohamaru, Asuma Jr., Neji, Chouji, Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi-sensei" she looks sadly at Yamato who was listening a few metres away, seating on the grass "Yamato-sensei, Ibiki, the list goes on and on. It's endless. Madara gathers followers every day, the smaller villages are afraid of being turned into battle fields so they joined Madara in fear. Missing-nins from all nations joined too"

"What do they want?" Sasuke asked.

"The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox; the Kyuubi is the only remaining Bijou, without it Madara cannot achieve his goal of world domination. Naruto-otousan has not been able to leave Konoha for years because of that bastard Madara. If he gets the Kyuubi it's all over. Four weeks ago I was fighting Madara and I almost died I was so close that the Death God appeared to me, he was angry that I allowed myself to almost die because I was one of the few that could get rid of the bastard that cheat him; the immortals that escape death. So I made a special contract with the Death God, I would get the immortals to him and in return I would be able to travel through Time, if I fail I will have to forfeit half of my lifespan to him. I've almost managed, Kisame is gone, Orochimaru and his research, Hidan is gone too"

"But Shikamaru took care of Hidan" Naruto said

"Partially, he was still alive underground, killing an immortal is not like normal killing. It takes a special jutsu that in this time was only created until recently; it allows the body to be damaged enough for me to summon the Death God since he has to be the one to personally take the immortal's soul for it to work, or otherwise it will just keep on regenerating"

"How do they become immortal?" Sasuke asked

"Even I don't know but it's something to do with their chakra systems" she said sighing.

"How many left?" Yamato asked.

"Just Madara" she answered "And his hardest to kill, we've come _so_ close to killing him. But that bastard evaded our attack" she was silent for a while "But I don't know if I am doing it right, I'm killing all these people but now Ero-Sennin is dead...in my time he only died a few weeks ago, I don't know what happened now, he was supposed to live. I killed him" she began to sob covering her face with her hands.

Naruto embraced her until she calm down "You didn't kill him, it was those bastards you were talking about" Naruto said quietly. Sasunara welcomed the comfort but she felt no less guilty.

"I don't know why but something is telling me to preserve the body. I don't know what...it's like a feeling" she said breaking away.

"Then we will preserve the body" Naruto said.

"But we have to get the body to Konoha, keeping the ice jutsu up is seeping at my strength" she said.

"Ice release is a Kekkei Gekkai ability, the Sharingan cannot copy it" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke-teme our Sasunara has a special Sharingan. Every 120 years right?" Naruto said grinning at his daughter. Sasunara avoided his eyes, guilty covering her face.

"Umm sorry about that...the umm Sharingan story was fake too" Naruto's face fell "But it's not what you think" she added quickly "It's not just me who has this, truth is... the responsible for this new Sharingan is you Naruto"

"ME?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!? What does he have to do with it? The Sharingan is in_ my_ genes" Sasuke said.

"Because Naruto is not normal, he is a Jinchuriki. Even though the egg was fertilised outside the body thanks to the Kyuubi there's a whole new generation of Sharingans, all the Sharingans now gain a fourth tomoe and are able to copy blood line limits. Naruto truly restored the Uchihas... Sasuke you always obsessed about restoring your clan. Naruto is the only one who can truly do it" She gave them a large smile "In the future_ both_ of you are the head of the Uchiha clan you always make decisions together, Naruto-otousan is the Hokage and Sasuke-otousan is the ANBU Commander, you are always there to protect him, in fact you protect each other. You never go into battle without the other because you are an infallible team. You two are perfect for each other. And I am so proud to be your daughter. You have no idea how much" she said and a tear fell down her cheek.

Sasuke hesitantly wiped it with his finger. He was not going to pretend he remembered what having a family was like but he sure as hell was going to try to make it work; Naruto and him...together.

"Maybe we should get back to the others" Yamato said, "They must be getting worried. Are you planning on telling them?"

"Yes, it is unfair that they do not know who I am. What do you guys think?" Sasunara said.

"That's fine by me, that way I can ask you questions and no one will find them weird" Naruto said.

They loaded the ice block onto the back of the great eagle with sad faces as they did so. They got flying again. Throughout the whole journey Naruto asked more and more questions.

"Does me being a Jinchuriki effect you in any other ways?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah are you kidding? All six of us are like super shinobi; we have all _massive _chakra reserves, a ridiculous amount of stamina, physical strength, speed and super sharp senses. We got some amazing genes" Sasunara said.

"Yey! I have super sperm!" Naruto said, only realising after what he had just said and blushed to his hairline. Sasuke hung his head and Yamato sweat dropped. Sasunara laughed.

"You said that the Cursed Seal was genetic, does that mean all my other children have it?" Sasuke said.

"They did at first... it's different for us we are born with it so we only learn to control it once we get older, sometimes as a baby when we got angry we would just...turn. But as soon as I became a Jounin I tried to find ways to remove it, and I did, none of the others have it anymore, not even you" she explained.

"Then why do you have it?" Naruto asked.

"Because I can't perform the jutsu on myself and I am not about to risk the life of my brothers to remove it"

"Why do you still have it, if you have removed mine then shouldn't yours have disappeared already?" Sasuke asked.

"The way that my...modifications work is that the future is locked for now. Nothing has changed yet in the future until my mission is complete, this way all the changes will happen at the same time" she tried to explain.

"Will they remember what happened? What you did for them? Will_ we_ remember?" Sasuke asked.

"You will. As for them... the Death God does not want this to repeat itself. To be honest he is really lazy and war only means more work for him, so I guess when he unlocks the future people will forget everything that has happened but the old reality will be like a frightening dream deep in their subconscious that they know they should not allow to become true"

"Will you remember?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely no, I will be like everyone else, just a dream in the subconscious"

"But then no one will know what you did" Naruto said.

"I didn't do this for recognition and fame, and did this to save my precious people. Besides you will know and that is good enough for me"

They spent the rest of the journey in a surprisingly comfortable silence; Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's lap and Sasunara soon joined her blond haired father in sleep. Sasuke stared down at both sleeping figures and smiled, allowing his eyes to close as well. Yamato looked back and although he was happy his face gloomed up because he was still the one that was using chakra up to keep the ice coffin bound to the eagle with wood.

* * *

They had been away for almost a day and a half, and when they arrived it was now mid morning. They woke just before they landed, and prepared themselves for the long explanations ahead. When they unloaded the ice coffin the faces of all present fell in sadness at the sight of the great fallen shinobi. Kakashi demanded to know what had happened and Sasunara was thrust in a series of long explanations and also apologies for her lies. She explained everything as she had to her parents and Neji was not happy to know that she had lied and that she was not the only one capable of copying bloodline limits. But with Hinata's persistence he was forced to shut up. She was asked almost identical questions to the ones from Sasuke and Naruto and was forced to repeat the answered, even though usually she hated repeating herself. Sakura and Hinata are both shocked by the fact that they carried their children; Hinata blushed so hard that even Neji was worried about her face colour. When she had finished the serious questions then came the personal questions which to be honest she was surprised were not the first to be asked.

"Neh who do I marry? How come I didn't give birth to one of Sasuke-kun's children?" Ino asked.

"You marry Chouji" Sasunara answered and Ino's mouth fell wide open, she would be too stunned to talk for a few minutes. Chouji shocked on his chips. Sasunara was glad that she had forgotten the second part of her question because she would hate to tell her that she never actually lived long enough to do it; she had died during a raid to one of the many Akatsuki camps, before the twins were born, and her own son was only two years old.

"Perhaps this is a bad idea" Yamato said.

"Neh who do I marry?" Kiba asked, pointing at himself.

"Hinata. And your children are_ soooo_ cute" Kiba looked over at Hinata who had fainted once again.

"So who gets to share my youthfulness for life?" Lee asked quickly.

"That would be Sakura-sama" Lee jumped up in joy and with tears in his eyes ran towards Sakura, almost in slow motion, arms open wide for an embrace only to get punched onto the ground by Sakura whose eyebrow was twitching but nevertheless remained quiet.

"Then who does Shikamaru marry? Or is he too lazy to marry?" Kiba asked.

"Temari and their son is my fiancée" Sasunara said, "Should I say who marries who and get one with it? Shikamaru marries Temari. Ino marries Chouji, Sakura-sama marries Lee, Hinata-sama marries Kiba, Neji marries Tenten, Kakashi-sensei gets together with Iruka-sensei, Naruto-otousan marries Sasuke-otousan obviously and Shino marries his girl who is obsessed with bugs as much as he is, but they keep to themselves. So now you can all freak out together and when you are done then we can continue"

There was talking for a few minutes from some while other remained completely silent.

"Wait if Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun marry each other how come you have such a long name? How come you have the fourth's surname?" Ino asked.

Sasunara's face became suddenly sour "I have such a long damn name because these two" pointing at Sasuke and Naruto "only get married when they are twenty-one and I was born almost a year earlier, which means by Konoha law I take both my parents surname, and by that time Naruto had already changed his name to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto so I was stuck with three surnames while my brothers and sister only got Uchiha, since after their wedding Naruto became Uchiha Naruto. So that reminds me, get married earlier because my name is too damn long"

"Wait wait wait... back track a bit there. Why is my name Namikaze?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi answered this time "Because Naruto, Uzumaki was your mother's name. Namikaze was your father's name, after the Kyuubi incident your parentage was hidden from the whole village"

"But Namikaze is the fourth's-"Naruto began, his eyes widening.

"Fourth's name yes, he was your father, that is why he entrusted the care of the Kyuubi to his own son" Kakashi finished. Naruto's face rapidly gained one of the biggest grins ever as he jumped up in happiness and hugged everyone, even Shino who was brooding in a corner because Sasunara had not said the name of his wife.

"From today onwards my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto said, pumping his fist into the air. Sasunara sighed.

"Yeah but remember dobe, it will be _Uchiha_ Naruto in the future, there's no point changing. It won't last long" Sasuke said, giving Naruto one of his trademark Uchiha grin's but his eyes betrayed the happiness he was feeling inside.

"Okay everyone please leave your personal questions for later or otherwise we won't get anything done. What is our next plan of action since Jiraya-sama's death has certainly changed our plans" Yamato said, at the mention of Jiraya everyone instantly shut up.

"We have to get the body to Konoha, it will be safer there, I have a feeling we shouldn't bury him yet. Then we get prepared for an invasion" Sasunara said.

"Invasion?! What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Remember when I told you that our mission would have to be complete in three weeks? Well that is because the six Pains and Madara attack Konoha in two weeks from now, in my time they caught Konoha unawares, Naruto-otousan was off with the toads and so more than half of Konoha was literally blown to pieces, and by pieces I mean a Hidden Village sized crater in the middle of Konoha, as well as half of our shinobi task force dead. But now you know and we will be able to evacuate everyone in time and prepare a course of action, Kakashi, Yamato, Gai and the body will be going back to Konoha along with a clone of mine to sort everything out. The rest will remain with me and we shall train our asses off until I deem you ready to fight Akatsuki properly. We will be stationed at Konoha forest so that we will be close enough but unseen" Sasunara explained.

"But you can't train all of us at the same time" Kiba said.

"I'm more than enough for you" she said. "You can leave now Kakashi"

The Gai sweat dropped "Neh Uchiha-chan how are we going to get that big coffin to Konoha in time?"

"We will be using reverse summoning" Kakashi said, summoning his faithful dog Pakku, he explained the situation and the two along with the ice coffin disappeared before anyone could even say anything.

"He just evaded a really long journey didn't he?" Yamato said at the same time.

Sasunara laughed "Well that's Kakashi for you, now let's get going and not waste anymore time" They packed their things quickly and set out towards Konoha, the journey would take them two days. While they were running Naruto asked Sasunara "Neh Sasunara-chan what training will I be getting?"

"I'd rather keep it a secret but one thing I will say. Only a Jinchuriki can properly teach another Jinchuriki"


	18. Under the Moonlight

Future and Present Clash

I know I told some of my reviewers that this chapter would go up last week but I had some last minute delays. 1000 apologies and enjoy this extra long chapter. 

"_I'd rather keep it a secret but one thing I will say. Only a Jinchuriki can properly teach another Jinchuriki" _

The words rang in his ears but Naruto didn't really understand what she was implying, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll see" she said. Sasuke who was running next to them rolled his eyes. The rest continued to ask a few questions from time to time but it was Naruto who asked the most, mostly small things like funny stories about the children. They entertained each other but at one point Sasunara winked at Naruto and sped ahead leaving him and Sasuke alone.

"Neh Sasuke, the Chunin exams are in two months and a half, do you want to do them with me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke contemplated his answer "Sure dobe, if I'm not on probation" he said.

"I won't let you be put on probation, maybe after the invasion people will see you as a hero when you help us" Naruto said. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow; the dobe had actually said something that made sense. They were silent for a while.

"Naruto when we go back to Konoha you will be living with me" Sasuke said, sounding like he was stating a fact instead of actually asking first. Naruto was so shocked that he missed the next tree and found himself falling towards the ground, waving his arms frantically in the air. Sasuke grinned as he caught the blonde dobe in his arms and returned to the running line, "Dobe seriously, do I have to teach you how to run atop trees?"

"Teme! You can't drop a question like that and expect me to not be shocked!" Naruto shouted "Put me down!"

Sasuke did but he kept his hand linked with his lover's, "It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I want you near me at all times, I can't let a future Uchiha live in that apartment anymore"

"Stop with that, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto"

"Uchiha Naruto" Sasuke said.

"I'm not married yet! And talking about his why don't you take _my_ name instead of the other way around?" Naruto objected.

"Hn" was the reply and Naruto fumed at the ears, but when he saw the expectancy in Sasuke's eyes he couldn't resist. He blushed slightly and turned his face towards Sasuke's.

"Fine" he said "I'll live you, but I want to do it again" Naruto said.

Sasuke was genuinely curious about what Naruto meant "Do what again?" he asked.

"You know what...what we did before. It felt nice...really really nice" Naruto said, his blush intensifying.

Sasuke smiled at him "I knew my skills were good but even I didn't expect you to be begging for more so soon"

"I'M NOT BEGGING!" Naruto shouted, everyone else turned their heads back, looking at the couple with curious faces, "Umm he he he" he said "See what you did!"

"Hn"

"Don't Hn me! And why are you getting so cocky Sa-su-ke? As far as I remember you were moaning my name too _'Oh Naruto you are so tight... ohhh Naruto it feels so good'" _Naruto gave a foxy grin at the slight blush that had covered Sasuke's pale cheeks.

"What can I say dobe you are...irresistible... now that you are mine" Sasuke said blush gone, he narrowed his eyes towards Naruto who was blushing but answered firmly "I may be yours, but remember teme... you are mine too" Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips and sped up, challenging the raven to follow him. Sasuke happily obliged.

They had stopped after a few hours, all of them except Naruto, Sasuke and Sasunara were breathing heavily. They all knew why; Naruto and Sasunara had a lot of stamina but they could tell Sasuke was tired too from the beads of sweat on his forehead; however unlike everybody else he was just too proud to show it. They decided to stop for the night and Yamato created a big wooden house for them to sleep in, before Naruto could settle himself in Sasuke came up behind him and put his arms around the blond, Naruto knew he would only get to see this side of Sasuke when no one else was around. Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck, being slightly taller than the blond had its advantages since he could lean his head down and kiss all the way down the neck from behind. Naruto moaned loudly.

"Hmm I love when you moan because of me dobe" Sasuke teased his earlobe, gaining another moan. Naruto was about to respond when they heard a thud on the wall to their right, it was probably Kiba since he was sharing the room next to theirs with Shino and Sai.

"Hey you two! Get a room! Make us virgins feel bad will you!?" Kiba's voice sounded.

"Hey Kiba we _are_ in a room. Maybe you should leave and go and make Hinata company" Naruto answered. There was no response from the room next door. Sasuke sighed and lifted Naruto into his arms bridal style, and jumped out the open window of their room and into the surrounding forest. He ran for about a minute.

"Neh teme you can put me down now, I don't like to be manhandled" Naruto managed to say before getting his lips tackled by Sasuke. Sasuke slid his tongue across Naruto's lip, begging for entrance which Naruto happily granted. The two danced with their tongues and although they were both new at it they were getting pretty good. Naruto trapped Sasuke against an oak tree, pressing their bodies together. They broke apart for air and Naruto started kissing Sasuke's neck, just like Sasuke had done to him before. He wanted his lover to feel as good as he had.

"Don't think... just because... you are the next... Hokage that I will let... you top me dobe" he said, gasping as Naruto licked his collarbone. Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke you won't know the pleasure I feel until you try it... but I'm in no hurry...for now" Naruto answered.

"Well I'm be happy to administer that pleasure again...usuratonkachi- Ahh!" he moaned as Naruto had taken his shirt off and was now licking his nipple, Sasuke allowed the lust to pump through his veins, warming his body and sending blood to his groin. He felt his pants getting tighter by the minute and the fact that Naruto was pressed against him didn't help. He was about to stop the dobe when said blond got down on his knees and unbuttoned Sasuke's trousers and pulled down his black boxers.

Naruto was honestly embarrassed by what he was doing but he was putting on a confident face, after all his lover was Uchiha Sasuke. He blushed as he saw Sasuke's erection, pre-cum already glittered the angry-pink head. Naruto remembered how good it felt when Sasuke had taken him in his mouth...the warmth was unbelievable, he felt his own pants get uncomfortable due to his growing erection just be thinking about it. Wishing to share the feeling he licked the pre-cum off, it tasted salty but at the same time a bit sweet and sour. He gave it a few more licks, making Sasuke groan in response.

"If you are going to do it just get on with it!" Sasuke said sounding frustrated.

"Impatient much Sa-su-ke-koi" Naruto teased. Sasuke didn't have time to answer because Naruto took his erection into his mouth, coating it with his warm saliva. Sasuke felt blood rise to his cheeks and his legs started to shake slightly. Naruto pumped the erection with his hand, following his mouth's movements. He stopped when he felt Sasuke's penis increase slightly in size, reaching its max. Naruto somehow knew he was ready. Truth was the old fox was getting sexually frustrated too, after being free for centuries to run around all the foxes in the forest, being imprisoned for sixteen years could only damage your ego. But he wasn't actually talking to Naruto, he hardly ever did that, instead he was guiding Naruto's instincts, which were already on red alert. Naruto released Sasuke and got up, unbuttoning his own trousers and let them fall, Sasuke got excited at the blonde's initiative and removed the boxers himself, he was about to switch their positions when his lover pushed him down making him sit on the ground with his back leaning on the tree trunk. Naruto sat on top of him, his erection dangerously and deliciously close to the blonde's tight hole. Naruto captured his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss, saliva running down the side of their chins.

While they were kissing Naruto stretched himself with his saliva covered fingers; one finger at a time, it didn't take long because like before, Kyuubi's chakra took care of any discomfort. When he had three inside and felt himself ready he took them out. Sasuke felt what Naruto was doing; he was finding it hard to believe that his usuratonkachi was taking such a heated initiative. His eyes widened as Naruto, now naked, guided his erection to his hole and clutching his shoulders, sheathed himself full onto his member. They both moaned, Naruto louder than Sasuke, as they filled each other. They waited a few seconds for Naruto to fully adjust but soon Naruto was pounding his hips into Sasuke at an incredible speed, as ninjas they could go on longer than normal people and Sasuke was glad for that because right now he was feeling more pleasure than at any other point in his life, compared to the first time they did, this was less embarrassing so they could open up a lot more than before.

Naruto hugged Sasuke as his speed increased, his mouth was now close to the raven's ear and he took full advantage of the fact.

"Sasuke... haa... this feels so good... ah...aaa...aaah. Hmmm Sasuke" Naruto whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes, he was getting even more excited at the dobe chanting his name like a prayer.

"Naruto" he said quietly, grabbing the blonde's perfect ass and guiding his thrusts, Naruto gave a loud moan.

"Aaah...you...hit something again" he kept moaning as Sasuke's penis kept hitting his prostate with each thrust, Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he knew this was the right time. His legs tightened on Sasuke's hips as he leaned back to look at his lover. Like him Sasuke was covered in sweat and his eyes were glazed over by lust, his face betrayed the concentration that he was putting into pleasing Naruto. They stared at each other straight in the eyes for a few seconds. Blue on black. Pale skin mixed with a tanned one under the starry night.

"Sasuke... I...I love you...I know it now...All I can think...about is you...for years it has been...you...I just didn't...know it. I love you...I love you...Ahh" Naruto let a tear escape his eyes, Sasuke's eyes widened but gained a new determination, he grinned and pinned Naruto to the ground, switching their positions. He lifted his dobe's legs onto his shoulders and thrust hard into the blond.

"Ahh harder Sasuke" Sasuke was only too happy to oblige, Naruto clutched at the grass, ripping out strands of grass and dirt, sweat soaked his headband. The forest was quiet around them; it was them making the noise, the moans, the name chanting, skin hitting skin in even thrusts. It surrounded them, only contributing to their passion. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's own erection and began pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts; he felt Naruto's muscles start to spasm lightly underneath him. They were both very close.

"Go deeper Sasuke...ahhh" Naruto moaned, pulling the raven down for a heated kiss. The feeling was indescribable, it was amazing, neither imagined ever feeling this time of ecstasy before, they wondered why anyone even did drugs. It was unnecessary. Just find the one person you love with all your heart and screw each other's brains out in the forest under the moonlight. It was perfect.

"Naruto I'm going to cum" Sasuke said, reaching his limit, he kissed the blond shinobi's collarbone and then planted another kiss on his lips. He could not get enough of Naruto, Sasuke was officially addicted.

"Wait for me Sasuke...I'm _almost_ there. Lets come together...like last time" Naruto let his legs fall from Sasuke's shoulders and criss-crossed behind his back, his feet rubbing against his ass. Sasuke groaned as Naruto used his legs to add force to his thrusts; their bodies connected like never before. Three deep, hard thrusts was what it took for them to reach their limit.

"Sasuke I love you" Naruto whispered, only to hear Sasuke's own love words soon after. Both felt Naruto's warm semen sandwiched between their chests and as Naruto's orgasm hit him full force, his muscles tightened around Sasuke, making the raven spill his own seed inside his lover. They were both panting as Sasuke pulled out and collapsed onto the blond, only to have Naruto put his arms around him. Sasuke allowed himself to close his eyes and take in the scent of his lover's body as he lay over his hard chest. They were silent for a while until Sasuke noticed that his lover's chest was going up and down in even movements, he looked up and found Naruto asleep. Seriously did being bottom really leave you more exhausted? The blond was always falling asleep afterwards, it made Sasuke honestly curious. He took a pack of tissues from his pocket (he decided to carry one at all times now) and cleaned them up. He redressed them (Naruto didn't even flinch) and had to direct chakra into his exhausted muscles, after a full day running and some hard love-making at night, even Sasuke was feeling the signs of tiredness. He ran to their room, Naruto in his arms, and jumped up the window; landing silently in their almost dark room. Using the moon as a source of light he guided his body towards a futon near one of the walls.

'_How did that get here? It a couples futon too' _Sasuke thought, he decided to just go along with it, he stripped himself and Naruto down to their boxers and lay down next to his boyfriend, covering their bodies with the soft warm converter. It took seconds for his eyes to fall into sweet sleep.

* * *

They woke early next morning with a knock on their door, Sasuke told them to come in and Sasunara opened the door with her feet carrying a tray in her hands and not seeming surprised at the fact that her two fathers were both only wearing boxers.

"Good morning otousans" she said cheerfully, she placed the tray at the bottom of their bed.

"Oh Sasu! Ohh I have such a cute daughter" Naruto said with stars in his eyes as he looked at the three steaming cup of ramen on the tray; Sasuke eyed his bowl of rice and omelette as well as a small bowl with cherry tomatoes.

"She's mine too dobe" Sasuke interjected, Sasunara blushed and popped a cherry tomato into her mouth as she took a cup of ramen for herself.

"Okay okay enough now, let's just have breakfast" she said "I hope you like it"

"How do you make this during a mission? We can't carry perishable items with us" Naruto said.

She smiled and took two scrolls out of her pocket and waved them around "I'm a Seals master of course, and not one of the best, I am _the_ best" she waved the yellow one "In this one I have enough money to pay a shinobi's salary for three years" she then waved the green one "In this one I managed to store about fifty ramen cups, onigiri, eggs, milk etc as well as clothes, a futon as you saw and other necessities" she opened the green one and they saw intricate flowing handwriting. Naruto's head started to ache from looking at all the different symbols and kanji.

"Wait then it _was_ you who made that chakra dome when Sasuke and I..." Naruto began.

"And as I remember from my fight with Itachi you had to remain inside for it to work" Sasuke said.

"Wait you were inside...inside the dome when ... when...we...Ahh! My own daughter...I'm sorry your innocence is gone now" Naruto blushed.

"Dad seriously...I've stopped being innocent from the moment I began reading the Icha Icha series when I was eleven, besides I've been hearing you guys go at it like bunnies since I can remember, so I'm used it besides I _am _a mother already, let's not pretend I still have my virginity here. I just took some earplugs and remained near the edge of the dome and slept like a log the whole night" Sasunara explained while digging into her ramen cup.

"I don't need to know about this" Sasuke said, covering his face with his rice bowl. Naruto ate his noodles in silence from then onwards. When they were finished they packed everything away, futon back into the scroll and everything. They went down the stairs and greeted everyone. Kiba eyed Naruto sceptically, wondering if the blond and the raven had actually continued their activities the previous night.

"Good morning everyone!" Naruto said, linking his hand with his boyfriend and guiding him down the stairs. There was a series of 'good mornings' back. They were soon ready to continue running after Yamato had dispelled the wooden house and it took them an additional day to reach Konoha. They decided to stay near the old Training Ground 7 where Team 7 used to practise during their Genin years, the forest was dense which was perfect and hardly anyone used that training ground anymore and they were close enough to Konoha which was ideal. In fact they could see the white wall from their camp. Sasuke eyed it with an expressionless face. Naruto took his hand and smiled at him. He gave a small smile back and they got busy setting up their camp. The sun was setting when Sasunara called everyone together.

"Okay guys so now I am going to summon Kakashi. At that point one of my clones, Yamato and Gai shall go back to Konoha with Kakashi and the body. Tsunade will know about the invasion since it was in the scroll I gave her when I first got here, what will be done from now on is begin the preparations for the evacuation and the organisation of the ANBU forces for combat"

"Sasunara I know I won't go back on my word but I still want to kill Danzo and the elders, it's my clan who remains to be fully avenged" Sasuke said, Naruto eyed him nervously, afraid that Sasuke would leave him to pursue his quest for vengeance once again. Sasuke gave him a reassuring smirk. But Naruto was not sure how a smirk could be reassuring, but then again this was Uchiha Sasuke; smirking was practically deeply embedded in his DNA.

"I know otousan, you will be the one delivering the strike of revenge during the invasion, and it's perfect; the people will think they were killed during the attack" Sasunara said. Sasuke nodded and Sasunara summoned Kakashi, he popped into the field and when the smoke dispersed he was reading his Icha book like it was a normal occurrence. Which for him it was.

"Yo" he said "I guess we have to start making our way to Konoha"

"We already are in Konoha Kakashi. Now go on" Sasunara said, she made a Kage Bushin who went with the other Jounin, as they left she eyed the ice coffin. She turned towards her pupils.

"Okay guys time for training" she said.

"But you can't possibly train all of us" Kiba said.

Sasunara answered him with silence, she crossed her fingers and said "_Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu_" and the field was filled with twenty Sasunaras grinning at him. "I would say that I am enough"


	19. The Deal with Kyuubi

Future and Present Clash

I forgot to mention last time but I would like to thank **xXxneko-chanxXx **and** ninjaprincess212 **for all the reviews they posted a few weeks ago, thank you. I hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

_"I would say that I am enough"_

Sasunara grinned "Each of you will go with one of my clones and get trained individually, but before you go I have to put an invisibility chakra dome around us or otherwise everyone will know we are here" she did a set of hand seals and slammed her hand on the ground "_Ninja Technique: Dome Fortress_" Sasuke and Naruto recognised the dome it was the same as the one they had seen during their first night *together* which explains why none of the others saw them, the dome was like a two way mirror, from the outside it is invisible. They nodded and were guided by a clone to a different section of the training ground. Sasunara turned towards her parents. "Now you two, the training we will be doing is very risky... necessary but risky. Sasuke you are going to help me"

"What are we doing? Learning to break mountains into two? Oh I know create a waterfall type thingy like Yamato-sensei did?" Naruto asked; his face with an excited grin.

"Nope, we are going to pay Kyuubi a visit" Sasunara said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously.

"Yep, the training we will be doing will be trying to get Kyuubi cooperating with Naruto-otousan. The eight tails Jinchuriki can synchronize completely with his Bijou without losing his mind and body to the beast" Sasunara continued.

"Yeah good luck with that, that old fox only talks when he is criticising or asking me to jump Sasuke" Naruto said, his face suddenly sour. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at the comment, looking over to Naruto with a perverted grin. Naruto squinted his eyes at him.

"Well we will try, fortunately for you I know how the present Kyuubi acts but I also know how future Kyuubi acts and how exactly to talk him into helping us" Sasunara explained "But first hand over the First's necklace" she said extending her hand.

Naruto looked at her with a doubtful face "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because if Kyuubi breaks it before you take control over him them there will be no necklace" she said.

"Yeah but if he gets out of control no one will be able to stop him" Sasuke added.

Sasunara sighed; she removed her red-flamed coat, her orange fleece jacket and the fishnet underneath, leaving her whole upper body naked, minus her breasts which were covered by white bandages. They were finally able to see the entire dragon tattoo; it was more amazing that they had previously seen. Sasunara briefly caressed her tattooed shoulder with her cheek, "Awaken my sleeping beauty" she said, and to Naruto's shock the tattoo dragon blinked and began to emerge from his daughter's skin, he noticed from Sasunara's face that there was some discomfort in the process. The dragon came out head first, unravelling its body around the arm and torso until it was finally free. The dragon took its position, circling Sasunara's body, its teeth-filled mouth just over the blonde's head.

"Mikoto was created for the purpose of controlling the Kyuubi in the event of him ever trying to take control, much like Yamato-sensei does with his wood jutsus" she explained.

"You named your tattoo after my mother?" Sasuke said, lifting his eyebrow at her. She gave him a sheepish grin.

"He he...Now get into a comfortable position, we may be here a while" she said seating down cross-legged on the floor, Naruto and Sasuke followed, Sasuke sat next to her facing Naruto. He knew what she was going to do, after all he had done it once before as well. They activated their Sharingans.

"Okay otousan just try to relax"

"Easy for you to say" Naruto said, before he felt the power of the Sharingan penetrate his mind, soon the three of them were standing in the underground tunnels. Naruto looked around.

"Uhh why is this place always wet?" he asked.

"The water represents the Kyuubi's chakra leaking into your system; the more water the more chakra" Sasunara explained, guiding them forwards, she seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"Oh so you want to stop the leaking all together" Naruto cheerfully said.

"No, I actually want to flood this place" before Naruto could say anything else she added "We're here" as they came close to the giant cage. There was silence and darkness on the other side of the bars until suddenly, two large red pupils appeared, floating in black shadow. Sharp white teeth became visible as an unseen mouth opened. The fox stepped closer to the bars letting the dim light of the tunnels finally reveal its fur-covered face. It was only the second time that Sasuke had seen the Kyuubi live and he still found it hard to believe that such a thing could reside inside his Naruto.

"**Ahh Uchiha back again I see**" Kyuubi said "**Last time you were here I distinctly remember saying that your chakra was just like that scoundrel... Uchiha Madara. Seems like you have changed. From the looks of your activities with this small-fry kit I will deduce that you no longer wish to shorten my remaining life span**" the loud male voice boomed in their ears.

"Hn" was Sasuke's answer. A giant red paw tried to get him through the bars; he simply jumped out of the way. Kyuubi noticed the others.

"**So what is it now brat? Came back pleading sorry and begging for my chakra?**" Kyuubi asked, his two giant red eyes focused on Naruto.

"You wish" Naruto asked.

"Actually that is exactly what we want" Sasunara said stepping forward. Naruto looked quickly at her, letting his mouth hang open in shock.

"**Oh it's you, the freak child that travelled through time. I take it the Death God finally made a move, lazy-ass that one. I bet it took him years before he acted**"

"Let's just get down to business. Naruto will die at some point" she said in a matter of fact tone. Naruto looked at her with an incredulous look, how nice of her to mention that fact, he thought.

"**Yes** **well thanks to that duck-butt head over there I have been**_** pretty close**_" he added.

"Well I have a solution" she said.

"**You will set me free?**"

"Not quite" Sasunara said as Kyuubi growled "However if you agree to allow Naruto control over your power; your whole power; without him losing his mind and you taking over, then perhaps you will be allowed out once in a while. With Naruto's permission of course" she said.

"**That...preposition seems beneficial on only one side of the argument. Why should I? Because of my imprisonment here, even if I save the brat from a world full of jutsus and attacks I cannot defeat old age, I will die too when he dies. Unless I get OUT OF HERE NOW!**" he roared.

"Then you will move body when the time comes" she said, her poker face back on.

Everyone was silent at her proposal.

"You have to agree to allow Naruto control without side effects, and in turn the Uchiha family will be in charge of training perfect hosts for you. You should have noticed, that in my actual body resides your future self, perhaps a bit more cheerful and talkative, but there none the same. That is why every time Naruto and I touch there is a literal spark between us. My son has already started his shinobi training as the next Kyuubi host. The Uchiha line will give you your beloved immortality, in return for your protection. If you think about it, if you agree no one will come after you and you will no longer be hunted by power-hungry villagers, no more Uchiha Madara-wannabees after you"

"Sasunara are you saying...that...that you are a Jinchuriki?" Naruto whispered with a disbelieving tone.

She turned her head slowing towards him "Yes, since I was four. I'll explain later. So what do you say?" she turned back to Kyuubi.

"**I will be allowed out?**"

"In a one-tailed form and in a radius of 200 metres away from Naruto. Hey it's better than permanently staying in Naruto's mind. I know how you love to chase the lady foxes around; you do it all the time with me" she allowed a smile to emerge over the poker face.

"**Fine but if you trick me you will regret it**" Kyuubi threatened in a very dangerous tone, stressing out each word.

"And if you trick _me_ I will make sure you die with Naruto" she said, Kyuubi growled "Come on, be nice you old perverted fox" Kyuubi growled again, Sasunara took Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of there at an incredible speed, leaving Naruto behind.

"Hey where are you going?" he began to run towards them but he couldn't move, he looked down and his feet were bound to the floor by red chakra. He turned towards Kyuubi; a big toothy grin met his eyes.

"**It's just you and me now...kit**"

Naruto wanted to scream but he was gagged by the rising red chakra that was enveloping his body. Sasuke and Sasunara emerged from their genjutsu in the outside world. As soon as he opened his eyes Sasuke looked over at Sasunara.

"Why did you do that?! You left him there with that thing!" he shouted.

"It was necessary or otherwise our minds would have been barbequed" she explained, soon after red chakra started to seep out of Naruto, he opened his red slit eyes.

"You know that wasn't nice" he said as the Kyuubi's coat started to envelope him. Naruto fell onto his hands as his canines grew and his whiskers became more visible. Sasunara stepped back a few metres, her eyes too were red slits and he could see the tips of fangs emerging in between her lips. Sasuke guessed that having two Kyuubi's in such proximity was dangerous, especially if one of them was transforming, was at the least stressful. How come he never noticed? An image of a large red fox sleeping next to him appeared in his mind. Had that been her? Since they first met she had been leaving subtle hints but only now he noticed and understood them.

Red chakra leaked out of Naruto, enveloping him as the three tail form was completed. As the fourth tail began to develop Sasunara stood straighter. If that were possible.

"Mikoto at any signs of Kyuubi taking over you attack" she said to the dragon but her eyes never left Naruto. The dragon growled in response. Sasuke guessed it meant yes. Naruto began screaming as his skin began to peel off. Sasuke stepped in his direction but Sasunara's arm stopped him.

"Does that always happen? Does that happen to you?" Sasuke enquired.

"Yes, it is painful but a necessary process" she answered, she sighed as she saw the others approaching, no doubt having felt the sudden demonic chakra in the field. "Go back to training" she said.

"How can you say that?" Kiba said.

"Naruto is transforming" Ino added "It's dangerous for him"

"Like hell we are going back" Sakura said tightening her fist.

"Naruto is doing his training, please trust me, do you think that I would put my own father in danger?" her words registered in their brains and they realised she was right. They reluctantly went back, some sooner than others, but Sasunara knew that they would be glancing over every few minutes. She knew they would want to watch, but this training was not some show that you could just sit by as a spectator. By now five tails had formed and the Kyuubi's bones were beginning to form.

"Naruto how is it?" Sasuke asked, worry in his voice.

"I can actually control it, I don't feel like I'm drowning in helplessness, but it does hurt" his face no longer looked like it used too; it was completely fox like but his voice remained intact. A good sign.

"Normally by now the area around you would have been blown to pieces, but it hasn't which is a good sign, it means Kyuubi is cooperating. He can make the process much harder and destructive if he so chooses. I'll warn you now otousan, it is better to get past this stage as quick as possible in a real fight. As you can see and feel, Kyuubi's body is much more exposed during the mid-transitory tails with the bones and muscles exposed to the elements and enemy attacks. I recommend fighting either up to the four-tail form or straight to full transformation with the nine-tails. You will have skin and impenetrable fur to protect you" Sasunara explained. Sasuke wondered how they could talk with fangs in their mouths.

"I understand" he was silent for a moment "You should have told me" Naruto said.

"We will talk about this later" she said "Focus"

Naruto nodded as he entered the seventh tail, he gave a shout of pain as his unprotected muscles were exposed to the cold air.

"Is this going to last much longer?" Sasuke asked.

"No, only two more tails"

Naruto was suddenly pushed back into his mind; he was once again in the underground flooded corridors, in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"What..." he began as a spectre began to appear in front of him. The shape of the fourth Hokage solidified. "Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto? You know who I am?" The Hokage was obviously surprised. Naruto answered by giving him a hug, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"**Fourth! Come here so that I can rip you to shreds**" Kyuubi growled.

"This guy hasn't changed, let's go somewhere quieter" Minato said, snapping his fingers and they appeared in a white section of Naruto's mind. Minato felt a fist meeting his jaw.

"Why did you seal the old fox in your own kid?! Do you have any idea what I have been through?!" tears streamed down Naruto's face.

"Naruto..." Minato's voice was soft "How old are you now?"

*Sob* "16" he answered.

"Wow time goes fast. You must understand, when I saw who was controlling the Kyuubi the only solution was to sacrifice my life and seal the Kyuubi inside you. I knew only my own son would be able to harness the demon's chakra"

"Yeah, I know about Madara-bastard"

"You do?" Minato was surprised.

"Yeah Sasunara told me...us"

Minato didn't ask who she was, he had little time. "I'm sorry if my decision brought you hardships" he said.

"Whatever...I'm the Fourth's son. I can deal" Naruto wiped his tears away and smiled at his father "It's good to see you but why are you here by the way. If I knew I could talk to you this way I would have searched for you in my mind before"

Minato shook his head, "It doesn't work like that son. I programmed the seal to project an imprint of myself in case you ever reached the eight-tails stage, to re-strengthen the seal" as soon as his was finished a growl erupted around them, startling the both of them.

"**I knew it! You humans are all the same...you should have known better than try to cheat the most powerful Bijou...boy**" Kyuubi roared.

Outside Naruto's transformation began to change, becoming violent, and the wind blowing stronger.

"Mikoto now!" Sasunara shouted, the dragon roared and soared towards the nearly completed fox, she bit into his neck forcing it onto the floor; its long green body curled around the eight tails and paws and held them together. The Kyuubi struggled against the brute force of the animal.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sasunara, wondering if he should approach and help.

Back in Naruto's mind, the blond shinobi was trying to explain the situation.

"No Kyuubi you got it wrong! Dad doesn't know, we will keep our words, that's my shinobi way!"

"What don't I know?" Minato asked. Naruto quickly explained the situation, he said it so fast he forgot to breath and turned slightly purple for a few seconds. "Oh, this figure is only an imprint, separate from the mind so I didn't know. In that case, I won't strengthen the seal. You can be assured that I won't be sealing you away" Minato said, starting to fade away.

"Dad don't go" Naruto said quickly.

"This isn't the real me Naruto, I'm dead remember, this isn't even my soul. But I was glad that I saw you. Remember, I believe in you. I believe that you will rid the world of hatred. Carry on the Will of Fire...my son" and he disappeared.

"**Good riddance he's gone...I don't appreciate being tricked**"

"I told you it was a misunderstanding" Naruto said, they were back outside the cage.

"**Hn**"

"Stop trying to imitate Sasuke. Get on with it"

Outside Kyuubi stopped struggling and after a few minutes Naruto's voice broke through.

"Everything's okay, it was just a little misunderstanding. Can you let me go now?" he asked.

"Mikoto" Sasunara said, and the dragon returned to hover over her head. Fur began to coat Naruto's body. He growled and flexed his newly covered muscles. The transformation was finally complete. A full nine tailed Kyuubi stood in the middle of the training ground. It was smaller than usual, not actually standing taller than the surrounding trees. The tails were whipping around violently.

"Dad, calm down. You're destroying the vegetation" Sasunara said as a row of trees were unearthed by one of the tails.

"This goes beyond weird" Naruto's voice boomed over their heads.

"I know its disorienting at first. Just sit down" Sasunara said. Naruto lay on the ground, his head resting on his front paws. He looked at Sasuke, afraid of being rejected.

"Sasuke..." he said softly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. A bucket load of emotions were going through him. He was afraid that Naruto would be harmed by the demon; he felt betrayed that his daughter lied to him again about being a Jinchuriki but he couldn't help but be a little jealous that Naruto was probably stronger than him. The competitive Uchiha side was stronger than ever. He smirked and caressed Naruto's fur. It was soft but very warm.

"Dobe, now we can get down to some real training. I was tired of holding back" Sasuke said.

Naruto growled "Teme" he said "You shouldn't really say that when a single one of teeth is longer than your head and sharper than your katana"

"Hn"

"Come on boys" Sasunara said, caressing Naruto's fur as well. "So how does it feel?"

"I feel amazing, I have so much chakra; my reserve is bottomless. Now I understand why it was so hard for my father to beat this guy. My muscles are full of energy" Naruto explained.

"For now you will stay in that form, you have to get used to it" Sasunara sat down next to his furry head. Sasuke followed.

"Good because now you will tell me everything young lady" Naruto's voice sounded strangely like a dad's telling his child to behave properly.

Sasunara sighed. "I'm sorry; it's just that I've been hiding the fact I'm a Jinchuriki for so long now that I was used to you knowing. I guess it starts with Akatsuki. In the future Naruto-otousan is the only Jinchuriki left and Akatsuki have been attacking Konoha for twenty years trying to get him. There were some very close calls. One night when I was four Akatsuki attacked the southern entrance to the village. Sasuke-otousan and Naruto-otousan were fighting and Kisame charged at Naruto from behind, Sasuke saved him by using his Mangekyo Sharingan and Akatsuki were pushed back. That night Naruto-otousan entered the house carrying Sasuke in his arms, father's face was covered in blood" A tear escaped her eye "Father's vision had been getting worse for months, but he still used it to save dad and he became blind in the process. My father who would spend hours just looking at his husband and children was blind forever. I could only think about helping him, I eavesdropped from behind the door and heard my parents talking about the Mangekyo and something about transplanting eyes. So when dad left I sneaked into the room without father noticing and put him into a deep sleep. By then I had already awaken my four tomoe sharingan and Sakura-sama had been teaching me medical Ninjutsu"

"I don't like where this is going" Naruto said, Sasuke remained quiet but his eyes resembled saucers staring disbelievingly at his future eldest daughter.

"I removed his eyes and replaced them with mine" she continued. Naruto and Sasuke both closed their eyes, hiding their raw emotions behind their eyes lids. Sasunara's voice continued to echo in their ears. She noticed that at some point the others had returned after popping her clones out of existence and where currently staring at the giant fox in the middle of the field without a clue on what to do.

"Sakura-sama and dad came in and she assured him that she would find a way to return my eyesight to me. But my job was too perfect, I had sealed my sockets with scar tissue and there was nothing she could do. Sasuke-otousan was very mad at me but I knew he was just afraid to lose me. I was blind for a few months and during that time my remaining senses heightened to compensate my lack of sight. I memorised the entire village and could pinpoint exactly where I was from smell, touch and my remaining senses. Akatsuki continued to attack and my dad was almost captured by Madara. The idea surfaced of changing the Kyuubi's vessel. Both my parents knew that Kyuubi was the only one with enough power to restore my eyesight, and I was young which would make the process easier than with an adult or newborn. Very few people would know so Akatsuki would continue to go after Naruto-otousan but the old fox would be in me, safe from enemy hands meaning Konoha and the world would be saved. The transfer was made as soon as possible. Kyuubi was more than eager; he was tired of people coming after him.

I grew up, travelled with Jiraya for two years and learned to fight without making it obvious I had the Kyuubi. I've worn a mask since I was four to hide the scars on my cheeks and whenever I am in battle and need to change I make sure to henge into Naruto's image so as to not arouse suspicion. And you pretty much know the rest. Mamoru has begun his shinobi training with Shika even though he hasn't entered the Academy yet. But I am worried" she looked up at the dome "Usually it is this dome that protects the Village during major battles and I am the only one with enough chakra to do it big enough to cover the whole Village, not to mention when I left our forces lost a significant amount of power. I am worried more people will die while I am here" more tears fell down her pale cheeks but she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

There was silence between them "Sasu...I don't know what to say" Naruto's voice shook. He was trying to register everything that was said. Sasuke stood up abruptly and slowly made his way towards Sasunara, who was staring at him wondering what he would say. Sasuke fell to his knees gently in front of her and completely unlike him; embraced her with warm but strong arms, placing his hand on the back of her head and letting a tear escape. Sasunara let out a sob and embraced her father back. Naruto released his transformation (even thought Sasunara had told him not to) and hugged them both with tanned arms. And so the three remained in a tight embrace... until a breeze blew and Naruto noticed he was stark naked. In front of everyone.


	20. Naruto vs Sasuke

Future and Present Clash

Thanks for all your reviews guys. Remember to spread the word and add this story to communities.

* * *

"What the fuck!?" Naruto shouted "Why am I naked?" he covered his privates with his hands whilst Sasuke moved quickly, covering his exposed body with Sasunara's white flamed coat. But the damage was done. Hinata was passed out on the floor, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were frozen on the spot, blood coming out of their noses and dripping from their chins. With no signs of waking up. Naruto kept shouting,

"Why does this happen to me? Why am I naked? Only Sasuke-teme is supposed to see me naked!"

"I'm sorry dad" Sasunara began, wiping away her tears and cleaning her swollen, red eyes "I forgot to tell you once you merge with Kyuubi the situation concerning your clothing changes. Before, you and the Kyuubi were separate entities, so when you changed your clothing went with you. But now you and Kyuubi are one, so when your skin burns away so do your clothes" Naruto blinked various times.

"Are you telling me that every time I fully change I will be naked?"

"Pretty much. It's an occupational hazard" Sasunara answered "So you better carry around a change of clothes. What I do when I transform is remove all my clothing minus the bandages on my breasts and my underwear. Then when I change back I just put my other clothes back on. You can also henge clothes onto your body. But why are you complaining to begin with? You invented the Sexy Jutsu which leaves you naked anyway" she lifted her eyebrow towards the blonde shinobi who was gaping like a fish; no words coming out.

"Regardless of what the usuratonkachi invented, is there anything you can do? I don't want other people looking at _my_ naked loved" Sasuke said.

"Sorry, you and Shika share the same position. He doesn't like it either, but I'm afraid this is the shinobi life of a Jinchuriki" Sasunara explained. Naruto was still blushed red to his eyebrows and the girls had left, running into the forest, before they saw anything else. All minus Hinata, who was still passed out cold.

"Aren't you bothered?" Naruto asked.

"No, I've seen you both naked hundreds of times. We've done many long-term missions together and nudity is an inevitable part of shinobi life. Besides I've lost count of how many times I've walked into you two at _it_" she up dusted of her shorts as if this sort of thing was normal between a child who was older than her current future parents.

"I'm gonna need therapy after this" Kiba said, a few metres away. Shino nodded silently in agreement.

"Mikoto" Sasunara said, extending her arm. The dragon understood the command and returned to its inanimate position on the blonde shinobi's arm.

"That tattoo..." Sai began.

"You did it. Before you ask; no you are not dead. I lied. You managed to squeeze my tattooing sessions amongst your daily pursuits of all the single men in Konoha. You're like mixture of a gay version of Jiraya and Kakashi's twin, only more openly perverted" Sasunara said, she squinted at his smirk, wondering if the sneaky smile was because he was pleased at his future handiwork or the fact that we was Konoha's future playboy. Naruto laughed as he stood up and Sasuke quickly zipped the coat up.

"Okay enough emotional scenes!" Sasunara tried to sound strong willed but her red eyes didn't complete the image "_Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu_" she said as new clones were formed to substitute those who had been popped by her comrades "Back to work" she said. Sasuke and Naruto left to redress and she was left alone on the field; feeling the wind on her face. When her parents came back she smiled at them, Sasuke was smirking and Naruto was sulking. She laughed out loud when she saw why. She guessed that Naruto did not have a change of clothes so Sasuke borrowed some of his. Naruto was now wearing all black and she knew that the sulk was for the Uchiha fan on the back of the shirt.

"Oh come on, all your clothes are going to have the Uchiha symbol might as well get used to it" Sasunara said.

"See dobe. That's what I said" Sasuke smirked again. Naruto squinted at him in annoyance.

"Okay okay, back to training. I can't really train you until I figure out at what stage you are on. In my time you are practically gods compared to what you are now, so I need to know exactly what you know and what you have yet to learn. Hence the reason why you will spar and show me what you can do" Sasunara said.

"You mean I'm gonna fight teme? Finally! I've been waiting years for this! I'll show you Sasuke-bastard how much I have improved. You'll be begging me to stop"

Sasuke gave his lover his biggest smile yet "You wish...dead last" Sasuke could feel the excitement and adrenalin already beginning to pump in his veins. He too had been waiting years for this encounter. The anticipation made his chakra zoom around his system, ready for action. Sasunara touched the ground and a wall of chakra descended from the top of the dome, separating their training area and the others. She did not want interruptions; she scowled herself for not thinking about this sooner, she could have saved Hinata some mental scaring.

"I'm not a dead last anymore!" Naruto pointed out "I'm the future sixth Hokage of Konoha Village; Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Believe it!"

Sasuke decided to tease him further "Uchiha Naruto" he corrected. Naruto nearly blew a casket and threw a punch at him, which Sasuke easily dodged.

"Seriously dobe is that all you can do?" he asked. Naruto kept trying to hit him. Sasunara went to sit down, her back leaning on a tree, she took out her green scroll and unsealed some microwave popcorn, she concentrated some warm chakra onto her palm and the corn inside began to cook. Each _pop_ almost in perfect sync with the punches Naruto and Sasuke were sharing. When the popcorn was made she simply sat back and watched the show. By now Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was swiftly avoiding the punches coming from five Narutos; the shadow clones attacking from all directions. He popped them with ease but more and more kept on coming. Sasuke used the Flaming Fireball to erase them once and for all. Using the smoke as a cover Naruto charged at Sasuke with a rasengan. Sasuke sidestepped to the right, but Naruto knowing Sasuke could see his chakra, had made another rasengan with his left hand and hid it behind his back, finally hitting the raven in the stomach. The swirling from the rasengan had blown away the smoke and the raven was on the floor, deep cuts in his stomach. Naruto grinned at him.

"See teme, I'm not a dead last any-" he began but froze when the Sasuke on the floor popped out of existence. A cold breath on his neck made the hairs of his back rise.

"You're not the only one who can use shadow clones...idiot" Sasuke said, touching the tip of a kunai to his lover's neck, drawing a drop of blood before being quickly healed my Kyuubi. Naruto quickly turned around and the two shared an intricate exchange of Taijutsu moves which would make Lee proud.

"I have to say dobe your Taijutsu skills have improved but you still can't beat me" Sasuke said, delivering a hard kick to Naruto's stomach. The blond felt the wind leaving his lungs. Kyuubi growled in his mind. He threw some shuriken at the raven in retribution, all of them passed through him. _Wait...they passed through him! Damn it how long have I been stuck in his illusion?!_ Naruto thought. He tried to concentrate his mind which was difficult since imaginary Sasuke continued to try and land hits on him. He finally realised how a shinobi was at a disadvantage against a sword-using opponent. But he finally managed "_Kai!"_ he said and the illusion broke away from his mind like breaking glass. He looked around they hadn't moved, they were still in the same place where they started. The teme had him trapped from the very beginning; none of his moves had actually touched him.

"Teme" Naruto said. Sasuke answered him with a very proud Uchiha smirk.

"There is an old saying dobe... when a shinobi team faces one Uchiha it's safe, when a pair face one Uchiha beware but when one faces an Uchiha alone then you better pray that particular Uchiha is blind and run away as fast as the wind can carry you" Sasuke continued to smirk as he noted Naruto's body language. The blonde was obviously pissed that it had taken him so long to realise he was trapped in a genjutsu.

"That's awfully long for a saying" Naruto argued back.

"I paraphrased" Sasuke explained "You probably wouldn't understand the real thing usuratonkachi"

"Bastard" Naruto said "Keep talking and no sex for a week" Naruto made a giant rasengan and charged at Sasuke.

"Wow dobe you are desperate, using sex deprivation threats as manipulation" Sasuke avoided the rasengan by a hair's length. He quickly made a Chidori and as Naruto passed by his side he pressed his hand onto the blond shinobi's back; sending electric volts throughout the tanned body. Naruto groaned in pain as his legs gave out under him. Naruto paused to catch his breath; he could still feel some current zipping through his chakra system. Sasuke stood over him, his sword pointing at his neck.

"Do you wield?" the Uchiha asked annoyed, the win had been too easy. He wanted a real fight. But he knew Naruto would never quit.

"Never" Naruto said. Naruto sent some of his chakra into the kunai he was holding, sharpening the edges, not to the same great extent as Asuma-sensei showed him but with enough force to separate Sasuke from his sword. The katana flew and embedded itself into a nearby tree, but it did not break as Naruto hoped it would. Naruto jumped away and quickly bit his thumb calling out "_Summoning Technique_" there was a gigantic puff and seconds later Naruto was standing atop the giant form of the Frog Boss.

"Hey Gama-boss take care of teme will you" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!" the giant frog shouted back and started hopping up and down, lifting up a lot of dust in the process, trying to get Naruto off his head.

"Hey Gama-boss you should be attacking Uchiha-teme over there not me"

"I'm the boss Naruto! Not you. Why did you bring me here?" Gamabunta asked, smoking his pipe. Naruto had no time to answer because while he and the Frog boss were arguing, Sasuke had summoned Manda and had captured the giant purple snake under his illusion and was now in the process of curling itself around the frog's body.

"We will talk later Naruto you brat!" the frog boss managed to remove his sword and stab the side of the slimy, scaly body, receiving a loud hiss from the snakes mouth which was hovering somewhere near his feet. The body recoiled, leaving the frog boss to jump away, firing water bullets while doing so. Manda (with Sasuke on its head) avoided the water by moving its muscled body in so many ways that it almost looked sick.

"This is what we are going to do, I will hold that disgusting snake down and then you will jump down and attack the Uchiha, if you do that then this worthless reptile should disappear" the frog boss said. Naruto nodded and readied a rasengan; Sasuke in the meantime readied a Chidori. Gamabunta moved with a speed that should have been foreign to an animal his size but he managed to grab hold of Manda neck with one hand, the middle of his body with the other and pin the tail with his right foot. Naruto took the opportunity and jumped down, two clones joining him in mid-air, rasengans in hand as well. At that moment Sasuke smirked and jumped up, Chidori in hand and the two lovers met in mid-air. Rasengan and Chidori mix was obviously a bad combination and the two shinobi clashed with a thunderous bang and a ton of smoke. When it dispersed, both summons were gone and Naruto and Sasuke were on the floor trying to get air into their lungs but suffering from various cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Naruto smirked as he felt his injuries heal but he felt bad for Sasuke who did not get the same privilege. Naruto knew that Sasuke's reserves had to be reaching their limit by now. As for himself, he felt that he could go on forever, there was such power in his body; limitless chakra.

"We are not done dobe" Sasuke said, standing up, but Naruto could see his legs shaking slightly "_I'm_ not done"

"Che neither am I teme" Naruto answered getting into his fighting stance. Sasuke quickly ran towards the tree where his sword was embedded and retrieved it, he was surprised that Naruto allowed him to do so but when he looked towards the blonde he noticed that his lover was completely still, eyes closed and hands in a pose that he had never seen before. He seemed to be meditating, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and focused his Sharingan, almost immediately he saw it, it shocked him so much that his body was paralysed. What was Naruto doing? Chakra was flooding into his system, but the chakra looked fuzzy to Sasuke's eyes, it kept flickering adding to his doubts on whether it was actually there, but it had to be since he knew that Naruto was not a genjutsu type user and so was not good with illusions. He sensed two identical chakra signatures in the woods, no doubt shadow clones. He didn't have time to go back and think when the dobe actually had a chance to place two shadow clones there, what he knew now was that the dobe was planning to use shadow clones to attack him.

But one thing he didn't understand, the dobe knew he was there yet the shadow clones were behind Naruto, on the opposite side of the battlefield so what was his plan, he focused his eyes on the clones, taking advantage of Naruto's still figure, and noticed they too were taking in chakra. No doubt nature chakra, his brain went back to the time with Orochimaru, the snake Sannin was always resentful that he had no access to such incredible and almost undefeatable abilities because snakes were not good with Senjutsu since they had no actual hands to do the appropriate seals. But since when did the dobe know how to use it? He needed something _big_ to counter the power he knew was coming, made it his mind. He would use _Kirin_. He knew it was an exaggeration, that the dobe would never actually use a technique which was potential lethal but he _needed _to win this. He needed to prove to himself that he was not weak anymore, that the power and boost the Cursed Seal gave him were not necessary because he was an Uchiha, he should be powerful anyway. He was supposed to be a genius after all.

All this happened in three seconds as he noticed the clones popped out of existence and Naruto's chakra tripled. Sasuke released a fire dragon technique which rose to the sky after Naruto swiftly avoided it. His chakra was low; summoning Manda had proven to be too much for his reserves. This fire technique would definitely be his last. The dark clouds began to gather and he knew Naruto did not know what was coming. Instead he gained time by clashing once more with his lover in a series of punches, kills and assaults which probably kill any other normal non-shinobi human being. He looked into his lover's eyes. Naruto's eyes had changed, they resembled a frog's and Sasuke could not help but feel jealous that Naruto had this power. But he would not fall into disgrace once again. He already had Naruto and he knew they had the chance to have a real family (the proof seating a few meters away chewing away at her popcorn) so he was definitely not giving that up for anything. Instead, to crush the jealousy he forced himself to feel proud. Proud that Naruto had gotten stronger just because of him and him alone.

He felt the lightning intensifying over their heads; Naruto obviously still believed that Sasuke had missed when aiming the fire dragon. Sasuke prepared himself for the lightning; he sent some giant shurikens connect by wire towards Naruto in order to distract him long enough. Lightning thundered above and Sasuke used the very last of his chakra to direct it towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and as he saw the giant electric shaped dragon coming towards him he smirked. The teme was giving all his power, and he was thankful for it. He knew it he was hit with that dragon he would be in serious trouble, even with Kyuubi's healing chakra and the nature chakra he would still probably be on bed rest for at least a week. He moved at the speed of light. Two clones. Elemental and chakra manipulation. Burst of power. Screeching noise. Rasenshuriken ready. Launch!

The Rasenshuriken went flying towards the dragon and engulfed it. Naruto distinctively remembered hearing Kakashi-sensei explain that lightning was weak against wind, so this move was perfect. The tiny needles surrounded the dragon in a giant dome and struck at the beast; ultimately dispelling the jutsu. The dust was blown away by the wind and the training ground now had a large crater in the middle, a remembrance of the first of many Uzumaki-Uchiha battles/spars to come. Sasuke collapsed onto his knees, exhausted. Naruto was breathing in deeply, bending down to rest his hands on his knees, allowing more oxygen into his system. The dust settled and the battle finished. Naruto walked slowly towards his lover, his legs shaking and the muscles on his right arm were spasming and twitching.

"Good fight teme" Naruto said, lending his hand to hoist Sasuke up. Sasuke took it and allowed himself to lean into Naruto's arms.

"You too dobe... to think you improved this much. However cheating with Kyuubi doesn't count" he smirked.

"I didn't cheat teme! I didn't even use Kyuubi" Naruto said.

"Good... I don't want you to be naked again"

"Don't remind me. Let's go bastard. Time to rest" Naruto said and the two helped each other to walk towards the tree Sasunara was still leaning on, finishing the last of her popcorn.

"That was good" she began "I can definitely see the areas we need to work on"

"I want to learn it" Sasuke stated.

"Learn what Sasuke?" Naruto asked; wiping his lover's blood away from his arm with a cloth Sasunara handed to him.

"Senjutsu" he said.

There was silence for a while. "Are you serious?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" the raven answered. There were no remarks, no smirks or teasing. Sasuke was serious about this and both blondes saw it.

"Very well" Sasunara said "You will learn it in the future anyway but I guess learning it now would actually benefit you. As for your spar now your techniques were perfect Sasuke. You had a nice range of attacks and your Taijutsu and Genjutsu were brilliant as well. There isn't much you have to work on, perhaps use your Sharingan to copy some earth, wind and water techniques. And then of course you will have to learn to cooperate with each other in battle. Work as a team instead of as individuals. You will have to reconnect with your Team 7 days"

Naruto punched his first into the air with a loud "Yes!" and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke did not look happy and merely gave an "Hn" as a response.

"You will start your Senjutsu test right away" Sasunara said.

"What?" Naruto said but Sasuke answered "Very well"

"But Sasuke we just sparred, you must be exhausted" Naruto said, looking worryingly towards his lover.

"Naruto with Orochimaru I had to train to build up stamina and strength. I would constantly spar only to begin away when I was finished. I've learned to deal with fatigue and chakra exhaustion" Sasuke explained "What do I have to do?"

"Well toads are one of the few species that can perform Senjutsu so you will have to sign a contract with them" Naruto explained "I remember when I signed mine" his mind going back three years.

"Very true" Sasunara said, she bit her finger "_Summoning Technique_" she said, there was a pop of smoke and the frog master Fukasaku. Sasunara bowed her head lightly.

"Oh you again. What is it this time?" the old frog asked.

"I need you to allow Uchiha Sasuke into the summoning contract" she said. The frog was silent for a bit and then burst out laughing; he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Never has there been an Uchiha in our contract, they are too stubborn and self-centred. They prefer the flashier summons like snakes, hawks and wolves. Why would you want to sign a contract with us? Let me guess you want to learn Senjutsu. Always the same with you Uchihas, in all my years you still haven't changed. Always thirsting for power. I have seen what Naruto-chan has gone through to get you back. Why should I grant you the key to Senjutsu?" the old frog asked. Naruto tensed, he knew how Sasuke felt about being called stubborn and self-centred. But he was truly shocked when the raven answered in a levered and calm voice.

"I will not lie and say that I do not want to learn Senjutsu for power because I do. However the motive for that power has changed in the last few days. Before it was for revenge but lately I have learnt that I must use my power to protect my family. This battle I just had with Naruto has shown me that he has progressed much more than I have. I compared myself to him and while he used his unrelenting need to return me to Konoha and protect me from myself as his energy I see that revenge was not as good of a fuel as I imagined. So now I want to learn Senjutsu to protect the dobe and to protect the family which I know I can have" Sasuke finished and found his face being turned against his will. Naruto had taken hold of his jaw and was in the process of pushing his lips' against the ravens in a heated and passionate kiss. They broke apart and Naruto forced their foreheads to touch.

"Teme you don't have to do that for me. I can protect myself"

"I want to Naruto. Besides..." Sasuke's voice lowered to a whisper and he leaned towards the blonde's ear "_a seme protects his uke_".

Naruto blushed and stepped backwards. "I take back what I said!" he harshly pointed at Sasuke while turning towards the old frog "Take him! Work him to the bone. To the bone I say!" he moved his hands in a cross motion "Don't hold back at all!"

Sasunara snickered. And the old frog looked serious and stared into Sasuke's black eyes, "You passed the first part, you may sign the contract. But I warn you, signing this contract does not automatically entitle you to learn Senjutsu, that will be up to how you score in the second test" Fukasaku explained, there was a pop of smoke and a large scroll appeared in his hand, he let it fall on the floor where it opened. Uzumaki Naruto's signature was the last entry, meaning Sasuke was the first person to sign since Naruto. The Uchiha bit his finger and wrote his name in delicate, perfect handwriting; contrasting to the messy one of his lover right next to his.

"It's done" the old frog said, closing up the scroll once again. "I'm gonna guess you already have a contract with another animal so now you must make sure to keep harmony between your summons. Multi-summonses are unusual. All you have to do is keep the animal you want in mind or otherwise you may wish for a frog and get another species. Now try summoning a frog" the old frog said. Sasuke nodded, he was very tired, his muscles were cramping and he had very little chakra but he would try anyway. He performed the appropriate seals and with a pop of smoke managed to summon a small red frog.

"That's not bad considering your chakra is almost gone" Sasunara said when the frog popped away.

"That was kind of small" Naruto added.

"Says the guy that summoned a _tadpole_ on his first go" Fukasaku teased. Naruto blushed.

"How do you know about that!?" he asked "I...ummm... was young...Yeah I was young!" he said.

"What next?" Sasuke pressed on. Fukasaku moved his eyes back onto Sasuke. He moved his hands in a seal. There was a loud and large pop and smoke blinded their eyes momentarily. Gamabunta was once again summoned to the field.

"Where's that stupid snake?!" Gamabunta enquired "I'm still hoping to have a snakeskin wallet in the near future" he noticed the little group "Oh Fukasaku-sama do you need anything?"

"Bunta-chan will you please allow Uchiha-san onto your head? He is to be tested on whether he is worthy to learn Senjutsu" the old frog said.

Gamabunta lost no time in answering "Only Jiraya, Minato and Naruto have ever stood on my head. Never has any Uchiha even tried. What makes you think I will _place_ him on my head? He will have to get there himself and stay there until the sun sets, just as Naruto had to do. And this is me being nice because _you_ asked"

"I will do it" Sasuke said, standing up.

"Are you crazy Sasuke?! Trust me I know how it is, he will jump and try to throw you off. Your chakra is low you-" Naruto was silenced by a quick kiss from Sasuke.

"I _will_ protect you" is all he said before running towards the giant toad.

"Let the test begin" Sasunara said, leaning back onto the tree once again. Naruto joined her but she could see he was twitching nervously, his eyes never leaving the dark figure, struggling to hold onto the red arm of the giant toad. The giant Frog Boss was already in motion, intent on throwing the young Uchiha off.

Remember to leave a review and if you can add this story to an appropriate community. Thank you for reading!!!!


	21. The Training Begins

A big thanks to **NekoKriszty **for all her reviews and advice. I just finished watching the new Naruto Shippudden Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire and I have to say IT'S THE BEST NARUTO MOVIE SO FAR!!! It got me all hyped up to write this chapter. On with the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke held on for dear life. The Frog Boss was determined in throwing him off his back. The Uchiha was nearing the great frog's shoulder and with a jump landed on the top of the head. His muscles screamed with pain, the lactic acid in his blood sending his muscles into spasms. But still he held on, if he died he would die holding on. And if that wasn't possible, he would find a way. Sasuke tried to summon the little chakra his body was once again producing onto his hands so that he would be able to hold onto the slimy flesh of the frog boss. However he had close to none and it wasn't enough. Instead he clutched the hem of the coat and tried his best not to fall. He would have to hold on until sunset and that was over four hours away. Normally he would think of a way to do his tasks quicker but in his case, longevity was the aim of his task.

Down on the ground Sasunara was doing push-ups and Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke.

"Hundred and five...hundred and six...hundred and seven..." Sasunara kept going "You know dad I could be using this time to teach you"

"No I have to make sure his okay" Naruto answered.

"He was with Orochimaru for three years if he could handle that I'm sure he can handle this" Sasunara said reaching a hundred and ten. She switched to sit-ups.

'_**Are you trying to burn off fat?**_' said a voice in her head.

'_Shut up you old fox, I'm not fat. I can't get out of shape; I've been lazing around too much. You know I can't stop until Madara is dead and gone'_

'_**So that automatically equals to working me to the bone?**__'_

'_Your bone? What about me?' _Sasunara smirked; she loved the fox's morbid humour.

'_**You're just an extra'**_came back the answer, followed by a low but dark chuckle.

'_Right. It's my body being worked here! You take naps whenever you want! You just sit there making snide remarks about everything. You even come and go as you please'_

'_**Minor details'**_

'_Go and hibernate or something'_ Sasunara remarked. She felt the beast go back to sleep and closed off their connection. Kyuubi could be really annoying sometimes and would often start talking when he shouldn't. It was very distracting trying to make love to your future husband with a snide voice in your head talking about the weather.

They continued in silence, watching the giant frog ripping out trees and destroying the surrounding forest in hopes of throwing the Uchiha off; an Uchiha who was clearly not forfeiting anytime soon. Sunset came and Sasuke was still holding on. The Frog Boss was breathing deeply with exhaustion and finally stopped when the sun was completely gone from the sky and the stars were emerging in the dark background.

"He passes" Gamabunta said before popping away. Sasuke, having nowhere else to hold on to and tired to the bone, fell down. Naruto ran at top speed and caught him before he could hit the ground. The blond shinobi cradled his lover in his arms and walked back towards the others.

"Put me down Naruto" Sasuke said softly, his voice was barely audible.

"You wish teme. I doubt you would remain up for half a second" Naruto answered "Stop acting brave"

"Well Fukasaku-sama what do you think?" Sasunara asked taking a syringe from her back pack. It was another one filled with a thick red liquid.

"What's in that stuff?" Naruto asked.

"My blood" Sasunara answered injecting it into Sasuke vein "Thanks to Kyuubi it has healing properties and will help his chakra return quicker. It's either this or Sakura's soldier pills"

"Pick the blood" Naruto immediately whispered to Sasuke, shuddering at the thought of the disgusting taste of those damn black balls.

"Fukasaku-sama please take him with you now. His training must begin immediately, we have very little time and he will not be able to do as many shadow clones as Naruto so it will automatically take longer" Sasunara said.

"Very well...and do I have another ridiculous deadline this time too?" the old frog asked.

"I would like to have him back in a week. That would leave me with at least another week before the invasion in which to improve his team work. And remember he is not like Naruto so he will have to learn to merge with you" Sasunara said.

"Hey his not a package you can pass around you know!" Naruto said loudly.

"We know dad, but he was the one that choose to do this now. We are simply trying to figure out what we will do" Sasunara explained.

Sasuke fell asleep.

"Good I will take him now then. Naruto say your goodbyes" the old frog said, making the seals. Naruto had barely time to kiss his lover lightly on the lips before both he and the old frog popped out in smoke.

"I just got him back" Naruto said softly, his head hanging low.

"He will be back otousan" Sasunara reassured him "Let's go and have dinner. I'm sure a cup of ramen will cheer you right up! You did very well today. I will tell you over dinner what we will be doing next" She removed the barrier separating the dome and joined the others. The remainder of the large team had trained most afternoon and were now eating dinner in a large circle; happily chatting with each other around a fire.

"Hey guys" Naruto said softly as he sat down next to Kiba and Akamaru.

"What's wrong with you?"Kiba asked "Sasuke pound you down too hard?" he laughed.

"No I actually beat him in our fight. But he saw me use Senjutsu and decided he wanted to learn it too, so he went off to train with the toads" Naruto explained "He will be gone for an entire week"

"Toads? Really? Strange I would never peg Sasuke for a frog person" Chouji said eating his crisps.

"But it's good he isn't here" Neji said, his voice turning suddenly even more serious than usual.

"We have been talking Naruto" Shikamaru added "And decided that regardless of Hokage's decision concerning Sasuke, to us your friends, he is currently going through a trial period"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked loudly not liking their tone.

"You didn't really think we would welcome back a missing-nin with open arms Naruto. What? He magically went from a power-hungry deserter to a kind and loving pacifist? He has to prove himself first. To us. Those who risked our lives to get him back, we risked our lives _and_ our friends" Kiba said, placing his hand on Akamaru's forehead.

Sasunara remained quiet.

"I don't believe you guys. So these past few days have been just an act?! You pretending to be his friends?! Pretending to be _my_ friends?" Naruto asked standing up.

"It's _because_ we are your friends that we are doing this. We were going to keep it a secret but it is our friendship that doesn't allow us to hide this from you especially now when Sasuke is your lover" Ino said.

"Doing what exactly?" Naruto asked.

"If Sasuke takes even a small step back into his old self...we will kill him" Shikamaru said with no remorse in his voice "Our biggest priority is the village. We have to protect the king"

"I can't believe this" Naruto whispered.

"We will not do it unless it is necessary. We know how you feel about him and the fact that Sasunara is here proves that there is a very big chance that this will not be necessary. Listen Narut-" Sakura said.

"No!" Naruto interjected "You listen! All of you listen! Sasuke has changed! He just spent the last four fucking hours proving he has changed. He hanged on with his bare hands after losing to me so that he may become stronger... to protect me and his family. Don't talk about Sasuke like that in front of me! One thing I know about Uchihas is that they keep their word. Look at Sasunara, she is here. Telling us all the good things that are about to come. Fighting to protect the village. If you try to harm Sasuke I will fight back. But that won't happen because I know Sasuke has changed. If there is such a thing as peace I will find it. And Sasuke _and_ you guys will help me achieve it. Because that is my ninja way. Believe it! So now I'm going to claim temporary amnesia and pretend this useless conversation never happened"

"Geez Naruto we were only warning you about a possible scenario. There was no need to go into a speech" Kiba said.

"Then you shouldn't have confronted me like that" Naruto added sharply.

"Look we all want this to turn out okay" Chouji said, finishing his third bag of crisps.

"Glad that's settled" Sasunara finally said. She handed Naruto a cup of ramen but the blond refused it and walked away into the surrounding dark forest, his shoulder hunched and tensed. Sakura stood up to follow him but Sasunara stopped her.

"Shikamaru you go" the time-traveller calmly said.

"Why would he go?" Sakura asked angrily "I'm his team mate"

"But Shikamaru is the best suited for the conversation he needs to have. Although the conversation now was necessary, you picked the worst time to have it. Everything that has happened in the last few days have taken a huge toll on him. Finding out about me, Sasuke coming back and then jumping right into a relationship after three years apart. He struggled so much trying to bring him back that he forgot to think about what would happen once he did. Top that with an invasion that is threatening the very village he loves, the death of his teacher, the lack of time for mourning and the fact that Sasuke just left for training. Put yourself in his shoes trying to deal with all that _and_ then you come in threatening to kill off the only chance he has at normal happiness" Sasunara finished her ramen and handed Naruto's discarded cup to Shikamaru "Make sure he eats. He will need his strength" Shikamaru took the cup and reluctantly followed Naruto.

Sasunara sighed and stood up; disappearing into the wooden house she had made earlier when they had arrived that morning.

The others remained talking for a few more minutes, some wondering if they were right to have said what they did to Naruto while others continuously insisted they had been within their right to do so. However, after thirty minutes tiredness settled in and they put out the fire and went inside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru looked for Naruto and found him in a clearing, looking up at the sky with vacant eyes.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, getting the blonde's attention.

"Shikamaru" Naruto acknowledged, but continued to stare at the night sky.

They were silent for a moment.

"I know how you feel Naruto" Shikamaru finally said.

"Do you?" Naruto quickly said. It didn't sound like a question.

"Yes. Remember I have also lost my sensei and know that you can mourn but you have to move forward" Shikamaru laid down next to his friend and he took began staring at the sky.

"Everything happened so quickly. I wanted him to see me become Hokage and then everything else just fell on top of me"

"I know Naruto but we only said what we did so that you would know you are not alone anymore. We are your friends and you have to grow up because soon you will be the teacher and must realise that sometimes things don't go as planned. None of us wanted to scare you, we just wanted you to know that if anything happens we have your back" Shikamaru said softly. Naruto remained quiet for a long time.

"Thank you… Shikamaru" Naruto finally said.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said "You always make our life interesting Naruto"

Naruto gave him a big grin but the tears coming out of his eyes made it look forced. Naruto hung his head and continued to cry.

"Cry everything you need to cry today Naruto because tomorrow you have to wake up a man. We have a village to protect and I'm sure Jiraya-san would have wanted you to stand up proud and face your enemies head on" Shikamaru continued to look at the stars "Stars are prettier than clouds but _che_ I can't be bothered to stay up at night to see them"

Naruto cried harder and Shikamaru stood there listening to him for the rest of the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone woke up from their night's sleep with a loud shout.

"GOOD MORNING!" Sasunara shouted "UP YOU GET, TIME FOR TRAINING!"

Kiba lazily opened one eye and looked at the barely rising sun through the window "Oh God she does _not_ take after Naruto" Kiba mumbled, covering his head with his pillow.

"I HEARD THAT KIBA! HURRY UP OR I'M GONNA EAT YOUR BEEF STEAK JERKY!" she shouted back, he could tell she was somewhere on the floor below. When hearing his favourite food being called out Kiba's eyes opened up straight away and he jumped out of bed.

"Beef steak jerky Akamaru!" he said to his loyal dog. Akamaru's ears perked up and the two ran towards the door.

"GET DRESSED FIRST BAKA!" she shouted.

"How did she know I wasn't dressed?" Kiba asked Shino who was already up, dressed and currently checking his scrolls.

"BECAUSE YOU JUST WOKE UP!" came back the answer.

"Damn that sharp hearing of hers" he mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT TOO BAKA!"

Kiba cringed but got dressed quickly and ran down stairs.

"Well this should be fun" Sai said, getting up as well. Shino nodded but didn't say anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke woke up with the sound of frogs croaking around him. He opened his eyes and sat up, drawing his katana (which was right next to him) looking for the enemy. All he saw was an old frog. The reason for him being there quickly came back to him and he sheathed his weapon. Although fighting to his max, his body was relatively fine, a bit sore but it was nothing he couldn't ignore. He remembered feeling the jab of a needle. His daughter had given that red solution, which he now knew was her blood, to him once again. He was kind of grateful.

"Oh you're up. Good, now you can eat and we will start your training…I still can't believe I'm teaching an Uchiha" the old frog added at the end.

"Hn" Sasuke said and turned towards the table only to have his nostrils attacked by foal smelling odours. On top of the table he saw all kinds of grotesque foods. Grilled centipedes, some kind of ant mix, a bowl of flies with God-knew-what syrup on top. He was hungry but damn it, the food did not look appetizing at all.

'_Did Naruto have to eat this too?_' he thought.

A female old frog turned towards him and smiled.

"Good morning child! Eat up I pulled out all the stops!" she said.

"Shima I told you, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's an Uchiha; do you really think he will complete this training?" Fukasaku said.

"Tō-chan, Isn't he the one that motivated Naruto-chan to become stronger? Naruto-chan choose to be with Sasuke-chan and fight for him. Now Naruto-chan has entrusted us with Sasuke-chan and I believe we will try our best. The rest is up to him" she said. She placed a glass on the table, it was a sort of smoothie with ice cubes inside but Sasuke could see the remnants of fly's wings and legs swirling around.

At hearing her words Sasuke swelled up with determination. Letting go of his pride he closed his eyes and ate his food as quickly as possible. It was disgusting but he forced it down. Five minutes later he was finished but he could feel his stomach protest at its' content. His throat and mouth felt very slimy. He saw the old frog stand up and head towards the door, he followed suit.

"How many shadow clones can you do?" Fukasaku enquired.

"Three" Sasuke promptly replied.

"Very well. Let's begin" and so they did.


	22. The Return

Just wanted to let my adorable, kawaii readers know that this story now had a beta-reader! Yey! Thank you **Sentence Stringer **for taking on the job and she will begin working from chapter 1 onwards. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, there seems to be a high percentage of you that really liked the 'seme protects his uke' comment. I will try to add more like those in. Anyways, enough talking and on with the story.

Sasuke had been training for almost a week and he was ready to admit that Mount Myōbokuzan was beginning to grow on him. He liked the peace of the place and the frogs had a much calmer temperament than humans. However the training had presented a slight difficulty for Sasuke, he had been full of hate for more than half of his life and although he had improved lately, he still found it very difficult to let go of himself and be one with nature. The Senjutsu was hard work but he never complained. He was the perfect student like always; normally he would have to argue with Kakashi or Orochimaru to teach him more often and at a higher level. However this time there was no need for that; they had so little time that everything went quickly, plus there were no scrolls to read (for the theory side) since Senjutsu was pure art passed down from generation to generation through oral teaching.

But he was making progress, at a cost. He was no Naruto, so at the end of the day he would fall down on his leaf bed and fall asleep immediately. They would train from very early morning to until late at night; since he could only make three shadow clones and could not hold them for longer than three hours at a time. This meant his stamina, which normally would suit him fine, suddenly became too small and he found himself frustrated with his own body for not keeping up with his mind's desire to keep going. As for the food, Sasuke found himself shocked at his own taste buds. For the past week his stomach had seized to complain about its 'organic' contents and he actually began enjoying the grilled centipedes and yellow grub stew. According to his teacher it was all a side effect of his training.

Sasuke was currently meditating at the top of a spike, seating on a tile. His eyelids were red and although birds were circling him, they were obviously still debating if they should land on his pale shoulder or not. They seemed to make up their mind and landed but soon after dark clouds began to gather and rain fell on the earth below. He groaned internally. His hair had suffered enough this past week and the rain didn't help. Thanks to the extremely high humidity (which apparently was what kept the frog oil from evaporating) his hair had lost its natural spikiness and now lay lazily (and vertically) on his head. He hoped that it would return to normal once he went back. He missed his dobe, but he had to do this. Prove that he was still Sasuke, still a ninja, and not anybody's puppet. Naruto had shown him a new path and he had to become stronger so he may walk that road with his head held high and with Naruto by his side. He wondered sometimes to himself how he changed so much and so quickly in such a short amount of time but then he came to the conclusion that it was Naruto's mysterious power to change people. A power he too passed to his daughter; to a certain extent. He smirked, Sasunara may look like Naruto and goof off like him on occasion but he could see in her limbs and the way she moved; she was a true Uchiha inside. She had the qualities of an ANBU ninja, a killer; she would not hesitate which was something he knew affected Naruto often. But he knew his daughter was impulsive as well, like Naruto, and that did not really factor as a good ingredient in the mixture. It only made her more dangerous. He opened his eyes and looked down at his teacher.

"I'm done" he said, jumping down still in Sage mode, and landing gracefully in front of the old frog.

"Good. I have to say I did not expect you to manage" Fukasaku admitted "All we have to do now is complete your frog Katas and then you can go, since you already mastered the frog oil, the linking, internal chakra balancing and everything else"

"Can I go back now? Naruto can teach me the rest. After all I am nearly done and we only started them yesterday"

The old frog thought about it for a few seconds "Very well, but Naruto must complete your training. Let's go back to the house to get your things"

Sasuke nodded and the two began running back to the house. On the way Sasuke began to once again review his week. When he first arrived he went straight into training. He sat hour upon hour near the frog oil waterfall, three clones next to him, meditating. He would begin to turn into a frog very quickly but the beatings from the stupid walking stick or magical club or whatever, brought him back to normal. Unfortunately his face would look like mashed potatoes in the end anyway. But he didn't blame the old Sage; neither of them wanted him to turn into a frog statue. Naruto would probably blackmail Gamakichi to reverse summon him and demand Sasuke be returned to normal, or he would break the statue into pieces and hope he was encased inside.

The oil helped him in the beginning but once it was removed, he found it difficult to gather nature chakra on his own at first. The frog Katas had taken him by surprise, he thought Senjutsu was a jutsu based art but him being a Taijutsu master, welcomed the familiarity. The linking with the frogs was still a bit weird but he understood that it was necessary and the old frog explained that because of the Kyuubi, Naruto could not complete this step and the alternative was not long lasting. So it was his job to back Naruto up whilst he gathered natural chakra during battle. They reached the couples' house and Sasuke quickly gathered his things, which were hardly any. Once he was outside ready to leave the frogs came to bid him their good byes. Although he hadn't really talked to any of them except the old frog, Shima and Gamakichi, it was important to know them since they could quite possibly be helping him in battle very soon.

"Don't think just because you mastered Senjutsu that I will allow you on top of my head boy" Gamabunta said "We have to have a cup of sake first"

"Sorry Gamabunta I am not 21 yet" Sasuke replied.

"I told you its Gamabunta-sama! _Che_ you and Naruto are the same. By your age Jiraya and I would get passed out drunk already"

"Well I'm not Jiraya" Sasuke replied quickly.

"Okay children. Now Sasuke-chan please give our regards to Naruto" Shima said forming the reverse summon hand seals. The last thing Sasuke heard before disappearing was Gamakichi saying,

"Yeah I can imagine the regards"

Naruto had been miserable these past few days. In fact miserable was too soft of a word. He was downright depressed. He still completed his training, listening to Sasunara explaining about wind chakra (although most didn't register) and did his exercises. He still copied and learned Lee's demonstrations of Taijutsu and even learned some water jutsus from Hinata, who still blushed to her hairline every time she looked at him. But he had lost the light in his eyes and was not his usual happy self. And whenever someone mentioned anything he would put on a fake smile (which didn't fool anyone). When this happened a third time Sasunara got up and said "That's enough" she grabbed him by the back of his collar and literally dragged him into another room of the house.

"Stop!"

"Stop what?" Naruto answered.

"Stop this moping around. You look like a zombie" her sky blue eyes stared straight into his.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Look I know how you feel; your most important person is far away. Trust me, I get it. But you can't be like this"

Naruto remained silent.

"Naruto…Sasuke-otousan is working hard to fulfil his promise. Don't you think you should be a bit happier and work hard for him?"

"I am working hard! I do what you tell me, and fuzzy-brows and Hinata-chan. What else do you want from me?" he almost shouted.

Sasunara winced lightly at his tone; she was not used to her dad shouting at her. Naruto saw it and instantly felt guilty. Damn those Uchihas always messing with his emotions.

"Sorry" he said.

"We just want the old Naruto back" she said, "For me I know how you usually are without Sasuke but for the others it's harder. The last time they saw you like this was probably when father left the village. It freaks them out a bit. I know you will be back to normal when he returns and although I can't ask you to change how you feel, I _can_ ask you to at least stop pretending your ok" he nodded lightly and she gave him a smile and a soft kiss on the cheek and dragged him back into the other room.

"You OK?" Kiba asked.

"Of course he is. He's overreacting as usual" said a voice from above them. They all looked up and Sasuke was seated on the ceiling, completely calm and relaxed. They were all stunned, no one heard him enter or even felt his chakra signature. Some ninjas they were.

"We didn't even feel you coming" Sakura said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted "You came back early!" he got up immediately as Sasuke jumped down and landed a few feet away from him. Naruto ran and threw himself into his lover's arms; almost cutting off Sasuke's air supply with his tight embrace. Naruto pulled back and connected their lips in a clumsy but passionate kiss. Sasuke let his things drop on the floor and instantly circled Naruto's waist with his arms. Naruto used the leverage of his arms and waist and linked his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Wow…how did they survive three years?" Kiba said. His voice broke the couple away and Naruto blushed at their position. His eyes were catlike-red with lust, he put his feet back onto the floor.

"Shut up virgin" Naruto said. Kiba's vein popped.

"What?" he shouted.

"Enough!" Sasunara said, over their shouting. She being the team leader had the higher authority, so they shut up.

"Otousan please report on your progress. I'm surprised you are early" Sasunara continued "short version because I'm sure you have better things to do"

"Almost complete, Naruto has to finish teaching me the Frog Katas"

"Very well" she said "I put a silencing jutsu all over your room. That should save us some mental scaring" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at her and smirked. He took Naruto's hand and dragged him upstairs. It would be a long night.

The door closed shut.

Clothes flew.

Dangerous, deadly weapons were left ignored on the floor.

Passion was taking flight at the speed of light. Moans and groans filled the room.

"Missed you do much" Naruto's voice came out huskily.

"Hn"

Sasuke and Naruto fell onto the futon as they took their shirts of. The moments their naked skins touched an explosion of desire awaken their bodies and their pants started to become uncomfortably tight.

"We've been apart a whole week and that's all you say?" Naruto said, breaking their kiss.

"Yes" Sasuke tried to kiss him but Naruto moved his face away.

"You should be more responsive"

"Naruto I've been eating insects for the past week, its time I've had some _ramen_. That responsive enough for you?" he smirked.

"Wait are you implying that I'm your bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked, his eyes resembling water puddles.

"Yes" Sasuke said, teasing his neck.

"That's the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me" Naruto answered followed by a laugh and as Sasuke looked at his beaming face he couldn't hold back any longer. He cupped Naruto's jaw and dominated the kiss as Naruto's hips jerked up in reflex. They had craved the feeling of each other for a whole week and neither wanted to wait any longer. Sasuke quickly took off Naruto's orange trousers and boxers and engulfed his lover's member with his mouth. Naruto gasped out as Sasuke's head went up and down, bumping heat into his veins. Sasuke soon removed his mouth and took off the remainder of his clothes and quickly inserted the first finger into Naruto's tight heat. The blonde shinobi could do little more than moan in pleasure and cry out strange versions of Sasuke's name. He kept moving his head from side to side, his eyes wondering from the ceiling to the open window, in the back of his mind he wondered of the jutsu only applied to those inside the house.

"asu…uke…ahhh" the third finger went in and caressed the warm muscle inside "Sasu…" Sasuke removed his fingers and placed his tip at the entrance, the oversensitive skin breaking through the ring of muscles.

"Ahhh Sa-Gaara!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke's eyes bulged open and he withdrew.

"What the hell Naruto? Would you like it if I cried out Lee's name when we're together?" Sasuke sounded proper pissed off.

"Wha-? No! What I mean is that I just saw Gaara at the window. It was only for a second but he was looking right at us with those black-rimmed, expressionless eyes. I was surprised" Naruto tried to explain.

"I don't know what's worse you saying his name or seeing him in your head" Sasuke glared at him and put on his boxers. He went under the bed sheets and lay down to sleep.

"What are you doing? You know it's not like that, I love _you_ Sasuke"

"Hn. Go to sleep Naruto. Sabaku is in Suna and you just massacred the mood" Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it was hard with Naruto shaking him.

"Come on Sasuke, at least let me do something to you. I missed you. The feeling of your skin… the rhythm of your heart beat" Naruto whispered in his lover's ear. He connected his chest to his lover's back and felt shivers travelling through the skin. He shyly nibbled at Sasuke's ear and his hand, lightly shaking, went under the elastic band of Sasuke's boxers and reached the erection. He began to massage, like when Sasuke did it to him, and within minutes brought Sasuke the edge of the cliff. They both jumped as Sasuke came into Naruto's hand and Naruto too came onto his stomach. Naruto cleaned himself with a towel and lay down next to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, you know it was shock. Why would I want anyone else when you keep me occupied for years on end?" Naruto said.

"Hn. Go to sleep Naruto. We're both tired"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes" but Naruto knew Sasuke long enough to know that the tone he used meant he wasn't mad. He smiled and cuddled Sasuke. The raven protested but Naruto was unbeatable. They ended up falling asleep in each others' arms with Naruto's head on Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha's arm protectively around the blonde's shoulder.

Oh God I was laughing so much as I wrote this. Sorry for the delay. Don't forget to leave your opinion and add the story to communities. Until next time.


	23. Death and Misery

**Future and Present Clash**

**Thank you everyone for your great reviews. Enjoy this chapter.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"GAAAAAARAAAAAA!" that was the name that woke Sasuke and Naruto up the next morning.

'_Great, he hunts my sex life now he hunts my dreams too'_ Sasuke thought, still half asleep.

"GAAAAAARAAAAAA!" the voice, which sounded a lot like Sasunara, shouted again. Sasuke growled and sat up. Normally he was an early riser and had no trouble waking up, however this had been the first time in a week that he had slept properly and his body had taken the chance to catch up on sleep. He tried to get up but Naruto was super-glued onto him, his arms and legs wrapped around him like ramen on chopsticks.

"Naruto, let go of me" Sasuke said.

Naruto held tighter, "Mine" he mumbled "My ramen"

"I'm not your ramen. Damn it dobe, wake up"

Naruto didn't shift. Sasuke glared and took drastic measures. He grabbed Naruto's balls and squeezed. Hard. Painfully hard.

"AHHH my balls!" Naruto shouted, letting go of Sasuke and curling up in pain.

"At least you're awake" the raven said.

"Sasuke! Why? What if I can't have children now?" Naruto freaked out.

"I'm sure you will or otherwise Sasunara would have shut up by now"

"Sasuke what's wrong with you today? Is this about what happened yesterday? I said I was sorry"

Sasuke gave him the trademark Uchiha glare and remained silent.

"GAAAAAARAAAAAAA! Come out. Please" Sasunara said again. She seemed to be outside.

"Gaara is here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's glare intensified; if his stare could burn, the wooden walls would be charcoal by now.

"Gaara is here!" Naruto said again. He put on his clothes at lightning speed and raced downstairs. He came out of the house and saw the reason for the commotion.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"The Kazekage is here" said a small voice by his side. It belonged to a little kid. _Probably someone from the village_, Naruto thought. That would explain why he seemed familiar to him.

"I can see that" the blond shinobi answered "Why is he using his ultimate defence sand thingy?" he got closer and the kid followed him. The others were outside warming up for their daily training but were currently staring at the spectacle. Naruto felt Sasuke join him.

"Oh that. He's keeping Sasunara away, she adores him. She finds him cute" the kid explained. Sasuke looked intensively at him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"From Konoha" the kid answered.

"This field has a shield around it" Sasuke added promptly.

"Not always, she only puts it up when you're training or when necessary. It saps at her strength" the kid smiled mischievously.

"How-" Sasuke began but he was cut off by Sasunara.

"Rasengan" she said loudly as she broke through Gaara's defence and fished him out. "Ooo I can't get enough of you. You are so cute in this time. In my time your drop-down dead _hot_ but you look adorable now" she hugged him tightly, however she being taller than him meant his head was squashed in between her breasts. All the others let their jaws drop. No one hugged Gaara. Ever. No one even got half a meter into his personal space bubble. He was the powerful Kazekage, the ex-murderous assassin. And 'adorable' was definitely not the word that described Gaara.

"Naruto get your daughter away from me" the red head said, no expression on his face; as usual.

"Umm Sasu I think its better you let him go. You might get killed" Naruto said, recovering from shock. She pouted for a second and smiled right after but nevertheless released him and gave him a big, cheerful slap on the back.

"Nonsense, Gaara's cool. He taught me a lot about being a Jinchuriki" she replied.

"Wait I don't get what's going on. Why is Gaara here? Why are you hugging him? How does he know who you are?" Naruto asked.

"She came to me weeks ago. Burst into my office at three in the morning and explained everything. Suna and Konoha have an alliance so naturally, I as the Kazekage am here to help" his voice was emotionless as usual but they were all shocked, since this was probably the longest sentence anyone had heard Gaara speak.

"So I diii-iiid see you yeeee-eesterday" Naruto said slowly.

"I sensed your chakra but obviously you were busy so I left and decided to come today" Gaara explained.

"I see" Naruto said. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Sooooo...who's this kid?" Naruto asked; pointing at the kid next to him.

Sasunara finally removed her attention from Gaara and looked down and noticed him. She did such a loud intake of breath that she surprised everyone.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, she sounded both annoyed and angry.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Not you!" she pointed at the little kid "Uchiha Sasuke Jr. you are in big trouble!" the little kid bolted out running. She chased after him and caught him in two seconds. "What are you doing here? Wait how did you get here?" the raven haired kid squirmed in her grasp, trying to get free.

"What's going on here? I'm so confused" Sakura said.

"I have no idea. Probably more craziness. It's a disease I guess and Uchihas seem to have it bad. I bet it's a virus" Kiba said.

"What's going on here" Sasunara began, she stretched the little kid's mouth as punishment "Is that this kid here SHOULDN'T be here. He should be in the future. WHERE HE BELONGS!" she said.

"Onee-sama stop" the kid puppy eyed her. She released him and sighed.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked quietly "I told you onee-sama was doing a dangerous mission. This is a war-zone, why do you think Uncle Gaara is here?"

Gaara stared at her. If he had eyebrows they would be raised.

"But something happened. I was trying to listen in on the conversation between Jiraya oni-sama and Minato oni-sama but I couldn't and then Jiraya oni-sama came here yesterday night but you were sleeping already and he didn't want to disturb you. I followed him here; I saw the portal and came through too. I hid using the techniques you taught me, but then I became really tired and fell asleep. When I woke up it was morning and oni-sama was gone so I decided to explore"

"Sasunara is this…?" Sasuke began.

"Sasuke meet Sasuke Jr. your troublesome youngest child" Sasunara said "who's going back this instant"

"But I wanna play with Kyuubi" little Sasuke said.

"Shut it shorty, I'll tell Kyuubi to eat you. You shouldn't be here. You're too small to time travel. Wait until I get my hands of Jiraya, what ninja he is, can't even notice a six year old following him"

"But Sasu I wanna meet him" Naruto began.

"You can meet him when his born" Sasunara said, lifting him by his collar.

"But onee-sama I'm only born _in like fifty years_" he protested.

"Thirty-five actually" she answered. A sound went through the temporary camp; a lightning kind of sound which grew louder and louder with every second. Then came an earthly rumbling, they all looked towards the direction of the sounds. Just three metres from where they were standing lightning and earth were swirling around each other, five feet up in the air. A splash of water and the zooming of wind joined the previous elements. Finally fire expanded the field. The circle of elements grew in size very quickly and was filled by a blue, semi-transparent light. A hand began appearing followed by more hands and bodies. Gradually both Uchiha twins and Nara Shikamaru Jr. stepped into the field.

A flood of emotions crossed everyone in the field; some due to first time seeing a time-travel portal and others, like Shikamaru, seeing their children for the first time.

"Jiraya you idiot what are you doing here? Why didn't you notice Sasu-" she noticed their expressions "What happened? Why are you all here? Shika shouldn't you be with Mamoru?" her voice began to falter.

"Sasu" Minato said. His voice said it all; it was filled with grief, sadness and regret.

"No" she said, tears beginning to flood her eyes "No…no…no" she collapsed onto the floor and Naruto who was closest to her, managed to hold her in time.

"Onee-sama what's going on?" Sasuke Jr. asked, they could tell from his shaky voice that he was scared; it was probably the first time he saw his idol sister behaving in such a way.

"Who?" she asked shakily.

Both Minato's and Jiraya's eyes were filled with tears too.

"After the last attack da-aad decided to move the villagers to an underground camp for their protection…but we figure there was a spy and Madara-" Jiraya began with a shaky voice.

"He attacked the camp. Hinata-sama was in charge and one of the shinobi defending it; she…she didn't make it" Minato added and Sasunara closed her eyes in grief "That's not all Sasu… Naruto-otousan and Sasuke-otousan rushed there and they fought Madara. They battled long and hard but" the tears fell down harder "I'm sorry Sasu, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help them…I…it's my fault. Naruto-otousan survived for a few days but Sasuke-otousan was…killed in action" Minato finished. The tears fells down his cheeks freely. As well as the cheeks of all other present. Sasuke Jr. gripped Sasunara's arm with force. His small lips shook and his large, dark eyes were swimming in tears. Hinata was also sobbing on Kiba's shoulder.

"No! Daddy and papa can't be dead. They can't! They can't! They can't! You're lying. I hate you!" he shouted and let go of his sister. He ran towards the portal and disappeared back into the future. Everyone else was silent. Sasuke and Naruto were staring at their future twins, lost at words on what to say.

"Why are you here!" Sasunara suddenly shouted "Do you wish to make my life harder?" a red chakra coat began to envelope her, her eyes turned red and her canines grew "Do you wish to prove that I failed to protect my family?" everyone stepped back as the third tail grew. The wind picked up speed.

"No. Dad named you the next Hokage! Konoha needs a leader" Jiraya said.

"Please Sas, calm down" Shika finally said stepping forward, even though Minato told him to stand back "Everything is going to be ok" he tried to hug her but she pushed him away with force. He got up and walked towards her again "Listen Sasunara! Your parents died protecting their grandson and the people they loved. They died the way they wanted; protecting their family. We are here to tell you to step up and be the leader that Konoha needs" he spoke softly, like he was explaining it to a child.

"I'm not that leader today Shika" she said weakly and held onto his arms as for dear life, the heat from the cloak began to singe Shika's clothing "I can't return to Konoha even if I wanted. I signed a blood contract with the Death God, I can't leave… I renounce my place as a candidate for the Seventh Hokage position. I suggest you offer it to Sakura-sama; she knows full well what to do, Konoha needs a firm grip and she has better control of her emotions than I do. Besides once I'm finished here everything will go back to how it should be. I…I can't believe their gone" the third tail began to disappear and gradually the chakra cloak was gone entirely. However pure red chakra began to leak out of Sasunara's skin and soon stood a miniature version of Kyuubi, with only one tail but with fur and a physical body approximately the size of Akamaru.

"**As the only cool headed species here I intend on clarifying a few points. Now that the kit and his mate are gone, there is the chance that Madara will no longer attack the village since he believed that I was still residing in Naruto and so died with him. However in his rage he may, on the other hand, decide to destroy Konoha as punishment for ruining his plan**"

"What do you suggest we do Kyuubi-sama?" Uchiha Jiraya asked.

"**Go back; fortify the city. Tell the pink-bitch to get her ass onto the Hokage's seat**" Sakura, who was listening, popped a few veins listening to the fox.

"Why can't future Kakashi-sensei take the Hokage's seat? Or even Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Because we are dead" Shikamaru said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes" Shika confirmed softly, looking at his dad "Hi dad, this isn't how I planned on seeing you again, troublesome"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said at the same time. Shika gave him a soft smile but looked down at his shaking future wife and lost it immediately.

"We will go then, unless you want some of us to stay and help you" Minato said.

"No" Sasunara answered immediately "This is my burden to carry"

"**This is no time for lamenting**"

"Shut it Kyuubi. _I'm_ your carrier. _I'm_ the Jinchuriki. With me gone the village lost major fighting strength._ Their_ blood is on _my_ hands" Sasunara replied, still crying. Her eyes were focused on the fox.

"**If you're my Jinchuriki then stop acting like a wimp. You're not the only one that has experienced loss**" his words like a slap to her face. Her eyes rolled back and she fell into a deep sleep.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked alarmed.

"**Put her into a dreamless sleep. She was getting pathetic and emotional. As a shinobi, and an ANBU no less, she should know better**" the fox turned towards his attention to his old container.

"What do you know about emotions?" Naruto continued, his voice getting angry. All the news of death was making him frustrated and depressed and he was Naruto; Konoha's eternal ball of sunshine who hardly ever felt depressed (unless it was during Sasuke's absence).

"**Watch your tone kit; I'm not the Kyuubi you know. If I learned anything in the past thirty years is that human emotions, as much as they are not a part of me, do have an impact on the outcome of situations. I learned that the hard way by nearly dying countless of times due to humans' incapacity to control their selfish desires, whether they are revengeful or loving**"

Minato and Jiraya went over to Sasuke and Naruto and stared straight at the couple.

"We were excited at first when we found out Sasunara could travel in time. But now… now I see that it will be painful for her" Jiraya began.

"However seeing you may give her motivation for achieving her goal… for all our sakes" each took hold of one of their hands "it's funny, only a few days ago I was holding your lifeless hands…yet now here you stand" the twins gave each a hug, which was received awkwardly but nevertheless reciprocated by both Sasuke and Naruto.

"We will see each other again" the twins said. Shika took Sasunara into his arms and placed her in Naruto's arms instead. The twins gave her a caress on the cheek and left, their shoulders down and tense; the remnants of dried tears evident on their pale skin. Shika gave her a soft kiss on the lips and whispered "I will definitely protect Mamoru. I love you" and with a nod to his future dad, he left. With his departure the circle closed and the elements dispersed.

"I can't believe that just happened" Ino said.

"It is hard to believe, however time-travel does imply countless possibilities" Shino added, although his glasses covered his eyes, the angle of his head indicated that he was looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto I will be going to Tsunade now. We have battle plans to discuss" Gaara said, emotionless. Nobody answered and the red headed Sand ninja left in silence. Naruto held Sasunara tighter in his arms; he bowed his head so that his blond hair cast a shadow over his eyes.

'_I can't let this happen. Madara must be stopped. Everyone in the future is sacrificing everything for Konoha, I have to train harder. Not only that but…Sasuke died as well. I have to protect him. I have to protect her. And them'_

"**Enough with this human drama; Naruto get her inside and lay her down, then come back. I will be taking over your training in her place. I can't have my carrier killed because others failed to watch her back properly**" Kyuubi said, his deep voice echoing with authority throughout the field.

"How can we train after what we just heard?" Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"**Shut it dog-boy**" he said the word 'dog' with almost contempt "**It's **_**because**_** of what we heard that you must train. Sorry to burst your bubble but from the time we come from many of you are dead**" although his tone didn't sound very sympathetic

"**Get her inside Naruto, she needs rest. Knowing her and her genes she will want to work on some stupidly hard jutsu the moment she wakes up **" Naruto went reluctantly at first but after looking at Sasunara's sleeping form decided that laying her down and allowing her rest was the best option. Sasuke watched until his lover disappeared inside the house and then turned back towards the fox. He said nothing, only stared.

"**Don't stare at me Uchiha. You may be family but I won't go easy on you. This is payback for all the times you made me cure Naruto's pain in the ass**" he turned around, flicked his tail in the air and head held high walked towards the centre of the field, followed by the others.

And so the day was filled with death and misery.


	24. Talks with Dead Parents Part 2

Future and Present Clash

Thanks for reading. You guys are great. **WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MOST RECENT CHAPTERS!**

Her head felt like it was being hammered. Darkness surrounded her; she tried to open her eyes and the faint ray of the afternoon sun hit her face. She tried getting up but the memories flooded back into her mind and she let herself fall back down; tears instantly forming. She knew that being a shinobi was dangerous, especially if you were the Hokage and the ANBU Commander. She had lost many people in her life, many friends and those she considered family. But to her, her parents were like heroes and no one likes it when they are faced with their heroes' mortality. They had fought so many battles that she truly believed they would get through it somehow. But when she heard from her own brother's lips that Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were no longer in this world, her heart sank into despair. The fact that Hinata-sama died as well and her own child had been in danger only worsened her mood. She remembered what Kyuubi had said; that emotions can cloud judgement. She came back in time to change the evil in the future; if she let it get to her she would lose the one chance she had to change anything. She forced herself to put her feelings aside; she had ninjas to train. She felt that Kyuubi was absent inside her which could only mean that he had taken her place. Knowing his training habits, her students could very well be shaking in their sandals with fear and nervous due to his intimidating personality. Not everyone had the temperament to handle the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

She tried to get up, her legs shook and her stomach protested. Kyuubi had forcefully made her body close down only once before and she hated it. She couldn't get drunk but from the symptoms, others had told her that it was a similar feeling to a hangover. Plus having Kyuubi out of her body for extended periods of time put a strain on her, that being the reason he did not come out as often as he liked. She made it to the main door and saw the others at their training. Kyuubi was in the middle of the field and the others spread out around him in a circle and in pairs.

"**You call that chakra control?**" he barked "**My gran could do better. If I had one**"

"Slave driver" Kiba murmured.

"**What did you say **_**dog**_** boy? You think I can't hear you? I can hear the bounce of Tsunade's boobs as she walks towards her office as we speak. Think you can beat that?**"

"Che. Stupid old fox" Naruto said, Kiba nodded in agreement.

"**I would shut it too kit. I know the real deep stuff going on inside your mind; especially the kinky stuff. So have some common sense, control your chakra and shut up with your complaining**"

"Hn"

"**What was that Uchiha?**"

"Enough Kyuubi. Go back inside before you cause your own death. You've been outside for too long" Sasunara said. Her voice was weak and dry and her legs could hardly hold her up.

"**Che**" but he nonetheless began to fade and the red chakra zoomed back into Sasunara. As soon as the demon was back inside she instantly felt better. She straightened up and walked outside.

"You can relax now guys. His gone" she said softly.

"Kami-sama! How can you stand him inside your head all the time?" Kiba asked.

"He grows on you. He turned out to be my best friend. It's been a while since he came out so he was trying to recover his ego by being a bad ass" she answered but her voice had lost its old spark and energy "Umm I need to talk to you guys so if you could please gather around" they wondered why but they did it anyway "Umm I just want to tell you that I won't let this come in between my duties as your leader anymore. The Akatsuki invasion is in a week and we must be prepared, so I am upping our training. I want you guys to rotate, to help each other in anything you can, in any area you can. Umm that's all for now, I… can I speak to you Naruto-otousan?" She asked "In private?"

"Sure sure" he said and the two ushered inside.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You know how I summoned Sasuke-otousan's parents? Well the only reason I can do that is because of my contract with the Death God. Once I complete my mission that power will be gone and in the future you always wanted to meet your parents and I left before I could summon them for you. And now you…you are gone and you never got to see them. So I will summon them now if you wish and then even when the future changes you will still have met them"

"Really? You will do that?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes" she gave him a soft smile and did the necessary hand seals "_Ghost Summoning Technique_"

And so the figures of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina appeared, gradually getting less transparent but still see through.

"Mum… Dad" he said, he tried to hug them but his hands went through "Oh I guess that's what happens when you try to hug a ghost. There's so much I've always wanted to ask you"

"Naruto is that you? Oh look Minato, he grew so much" Kushina said

"How do you know who we are? Saratobi-sensei promised not to say anything" Minato said.

"Huh? But we already met. You know when I transformed into the Nine-Tails" Naruto said confused.

"You transformed into the Nine-Tails? Did the seal fail?" Minato asked immediately.

"Huh you don't remember? The old fox gave me control over his power. I don't lose my mind anymore" Naruto said.

"You must be very powerful for the fox to give you control like that" Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head, Minato continued "But I do understand what you were saying; you must have met the imprints we left. I'm sorry son but those were only that, our imprints, we left them there as a back-door into rebuilding the seal in case it weakened. But please do tell us the story, you see, we can see everything that happens in the realm of the living however your encounter with Kyuubi was inside your mind which is every human's sanctuary and so we cannot see into it"

Naruto nodded with a smile and told them how Sasunara had persuaded the fox. He was a bit embarrassed that his parents knew he was in a relationship with another man but nonetheless was happy that they hadn't said anything about it; meaning they didn't really mind. Right? He looked at his mum's face. He had seen his father before but this had been the first time he had seen her. She was beautiful.

"Wow my mum's a babe" he said when he was finished. Minato laughed and Kushina blushed.

"I was hoping that you didn't take after me" she said "But I guess it was too late"

"Why? If my mum's a babe and I take after you, that makes me a hunk"

Both Kushina and Minato laughed. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto we have something to tell you" Kushina said. She began explaining about the night of his birth and how their deaths came by at the hand of Uchiha Madara. Naruto's hand turned into a fist and anger rushed in his veins. But nevertheless he remained quiet as his parents told their story. They were talking for a while but Kushina finally said, "I always wanted to tell you to eat right, study your Ninjutsu and have true friends, even if not many"

"And watch out for Jiraya-sensei!" Minato added.

Naruto's previous smile faded "Ero-Sennin died"

"Well he hasn't entered the realm of the dead. We saw him being killed by Pein but he has not come to us yet" Minato said. Confusion covered Naruto's face. He looked over towards Sasunara for a possible explanation but her eyes were staring off into space. Naruto being Naruto had to brighten the mood.

"Mum as friends go I have many but don't worry they are all awesome. I have mostly only eaten ramen in my life but I promise I will start eating vegetables. As for Ninjutsu I'm not very good at it but I promise to keep trying"

Kushina smiled "I also wanted to tell you to marry a woman like your mother, however I see saying that is pointless now" her comment sparked an idea in Naruto's head.

"Neee I want you guys to meet someone" Naruto said enthusiastically. Before they could say anything Naruto ran off back towards the house. The ghosts turned towards Sasunara, who had broken out of her trance and was looking calmly at them.

"So you are our granddaughter?" Minato asked.

"Yes" Sasunara answered, giving him a smile.

"I see the blond hair is here to stay" Kushina said.

"Not really, besides dad, I'm the only one in the family with blonde hair. However Kushina does have red hair; that's one of the reasons why she was named after you actually" Sasunara explained. Kushina blushed and Minato, being taller than her, smiled down at her lovingly.

The sound of running feet broke their attention, "Here I am thinking that he would want a moment alone with you. Those two are really glued to each other even now" Sasunara added just before Naruto reached them, dragging Sasuke by the hand.

"Dad! Mum! This is Sasuke! He's my boyfriend!" Naruto said. Kushina and Minato sweat dropped.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke" Minato said. Kushina floated towards Sasuke and went to stand right in front of the Uchiha.

An evil gleam entered her eyes, taking the shape of a four pointed star as her red hair began to float around her "Nehh Sasuke-kun I remember when you were still in your mother's womb however if you _ever_ hurt my boy _ever_ again I will come back and hunt you for the rest of your life. Got it?"

"Oka-san that's-" Naruto began. Her dark, evil eyes turned towards him.

"Quiet Naruto" Naruto shrank back at her menacing tone. She turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"So?" she asked.

"I want to marry him" Sasuke said flat out. Although normally the groom would bow down to the father and ask permission an Uchiha never bowed down to anyone and all of them knew Sasuke was no exception and Kushina clearly wore the pants in the relationship. Even in death.

Naruto protested "What?"

Kushina lost her evil aura and blinked a few times "Excuse me?" she asked quietly, touching her hand to her cheek.

Sasuke was obviously not going to repeat himself.

"Hey don't I have a say in this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to marry him. If you don't like it I don't really see what you can do about it since your dead but your blessing would be appreciated. I would be troublesome for us after our passing into the death realm to have our ancestors fighting over our marriage"

"Troublesome? _Hey_! Don't I have a say in this?" Naruto asked again.

"No" Kushina and Sasuke answered simultaneously, never taking their eyes off each other.

"You must promise to be loyal to him" she said. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"You must promise to be faithful to him"

Nod.

"You must promise to support him"

Nod.

"You must promise to protect him"

Nod.

"You must promise not to hurt him"

"Does that include not pounding into him too hard?" Sasuke asked without missing a beat.

Both of Naruto's and Minato's face became as red as Kushina's hair.

"As I father I didn't need to hear that" Minato said quietly to himself.

"Oka-san!" Naruto shouted.

She ignored him and kept staring at Sasuke "No. That's your business. But I would appreciate you didn't hurt him _too_ much. Unless he wants it of course"

"Deal" Sasuke said and the both of them shook hands.

"Hey! My sex life is _not_ a business deal!" Naruto protested. Kushina and Minato began to slowly fade away. Naruto who was huffing and puffing immediately stopped.

"Oh it seems time is running out. Sasunara-chan must be getting tired" Kushina said.

"Bye son, you've made us proud. I'm sure you will be successful in bringing peace to the world" Minato said. Tears began to fall down Naruto's face.

"Before we go, tell me Naruto. What exactly is the result of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?" Kushina asked.

Naruto wiped his tears away smiling, "Konoha's Orange Hokage of course!" the ghost smiled as they became nearly invisible. Minato put his arm around Kushina's shoulders.

"Be happy my son. We love you" Kushina's voice sounded before the both of them disappeared.

Naruto wiped his tears away and turned towards Sasuke.

"You and I need to have a serious talk! Marriage? What the fuck? What happened to proposing? We've been together for like three weeks!" Naruto said.

"I've known you for years. I've been on a loveless path ever since Itachi killed our clan. I finally have a chance at happiness and you're complaining! Do you want me to get down on one knee? Is that it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought really hard about what Sasuke was saying. Did he really want to get married? Sure, after all his parents seemed really happy and he already knew that they would be together anyway. But…did he want to humiliate Sasuke, his one true soul mate? The man that he has been chasing for years? Did he really want to embarrass the Uchiha by _making_ him kneel down in front of him knowing full well that an Uchiha never even bowed down to anybody? Absolutely…YES! This was payback for making him chase him for three years. Naruto planned to get back at his boyfriend when he finally pushed Sasuke down with his amazing display of semeness. But having Sasuke on one knee just to please him would do just fine.

"Yes that's exactly what I want" Naruto finally said with determination.

"Well forget it then" Sasuke said as he turned around and began walking back to the camp. Naruto's mouth fell open.

'_You mean after all the thinking I had to do he says no?' _ His thoughts were interrupted by a movement from Sasuke. The duck-butt teenager took something out of his pocket and threw it back so quickly that it hit Naruto in the centre of his forehead; making him fall back, smack into the ground. It was small and after Naruto regained his focus he picked up the golden object from the ground.

A ring. Sasuke had given him a ring! It was a simple golden band but a golden band nonetheless!

'_Hold on if he already had this then that means he had already been thinking about a way to give it to me! But when did he get it? He couldn't have carried it with him for three years could he?_'

Naruto examined the ring more closely, there seemed to be something written on the inside.

'_Property of Uchiha Sasuke'_ was written in perfect calligraphy, along with a symbol that he didn't recognise.

Naruto was going to kill Sasuke. The Uchiha was _so_ dead.


End file.
